Fang Affairs
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: Fang's world is turned upside-down when he's separated from the Flock and meets the strangest duo named Prince and Ace. Fang's heart beats oddly for the two-especially Prince-as trouble with Max's mission continues. FangXOC. BAD SUM. YAOI. GREAT STORY !
1. Drunken Discovery

**Hiroko Hana here with my newest story! :D Yes, I'm actually writing again, I know you're used to seeing Panda-chan more than I, but I is what you get. So, the summary kind of sucks, but the story itself rocks AND there's yaoi every other-other chapter! I know not everyone is into CharacterXOC kind of stuff, but seriously give this a chance! If you don't like it, you can flame me all to hell if you want! Deal?**

**AWESOME!**

**OH YEAH! Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride than Fang would have come out of the closet a long time ago.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Drunken Discovery

Fang sighed, taking a seat in the back of the diner and pulling open his laptop, opening the internet and signing in to his blog. He scanned through and did the usual stuff, checking new comments and answering questions, but as he was scanning through his email a live chat popped up. Fang raised an eyebrow and clicked on the flashing balloon.

It appeared the person contacting him was named Maxine Balade. At least that was the pen name…

_Hello?_ Fang typed, feeling unsure. _Wonderful, I've been waiting for hours for you to log on to your email!_ Maxine Balade said. _I'm sorry?_ Fang asked.

_Fang, it's me!_ Then it hit Fang; Balade is French for "Ride," Maxine Balade=Maxine Ride=Maximum Ride. That made him feel rather stupid that he didn't catch on faster.

_Max! Thank god, I've been tearing my hair out trying to find you guys._

_That's not relieving…_

_What do you mean?_

_I was kind of hoping everyone was with you…_

_They're not with you?_

_Nope._

Fang sighed. The Flock had been attacked and everyone was separated, Fang's been trying to track them all down ever since.

_Where are you then? _Fang asked.

_Russia._

_What? How did you get there?_

_It's where I ended up. Where are you?_

_Los Angeles._

_At least you're still in America…_

_Well, you try to stay there, I'll have to get a plane ticket but I'll be over._

_Do you even have cash?_

_I'll worry about that, you worry about keeping yourself safe until I can get there._

_Okay, I'll work on tracking everyone down until you can get a plane ticket. Contact me when you can get one, so I can give you a proper location._

_Alright, talk with you later._

_Bye._

_Bye._

Fang turned off the internet and shut his laptop down just as the waitress was walking up. The first thing Fang noticed about her was that her hair was a rusty red_._ Fang immediately sat up straight at the sight of her red hair. The second thing he noticed was her shapely body. Small waist, nice hips, large bust. The third thing he noticed was her face. High cheekbones, narrow, dull blue eyes, thick pink lips, thick lashes, fine eyebrows, and fair skin. All in all, she was hot in Fang's book. Almost made him glad he bathed recently and didn't smell…

"Hey, babe," was her greeting. Her voice was like velvet, and seemed a little seductive to Fang, "Hi," Fang greeted as well, "My name is Alice, I'll be your server this afternoon," she smiled pearly white, perfect teeth. "What drink could I get for a stud such as yourself?"

"Sweet tea, please," Fang said, managing a usual half smile and Alice winked before departing. He watched as her hips swayed as she strutted away. Fang spotted the stilettos, six inches of lace and leather. Yes, Fang knew well he was with Max already, but is it wrong to browse?

As Fang waited for his drink he would spot Alice watching him with a seductive grin, winking and grinning at him as she passed to serve other customers. She was very flirtatious. Fang didn't seem to have a problem with that.

Finally she came with his drink, "One sweet tea," she said, leaning close to him to place his water on the other side of him. "And what would you like to order, babe?"

"The chicken soup is fine thank you," Fang said and Alice smiled, "One chicken soup coming up!" she said and scurried to the counter to give the order to the chef. Soon enough she returned with the soup, again leaning close—practically putting her breast in his face—as she placed his soup on the table.

"So I haven't seen you here before, you not from around here?" she asked and Fang shrugged, "I'm just travelling through, so no," Fang said, taking a sip from his tea, "Oh really?" Alice asked, sitting down on the other side of the booth, "Where are you traveling from?"

"All over," Fang said, watching Alice as she leaned over the table, her breast practically spilling out onto the tabletop. He tried to make his peeking less obvious by drinking from his tea. "Oh, where're you heading?"

"Russia," Fang said casually and Alice seemed extremely intrigued, "Ooh, are you an international business man?" she asked and Fang shook his head, "Not even close, I probably won't have enough money to buy a plane ticket, especially since I'm wasting it on meals…" Alice grinned ear to ear, her smile seductive as ever, "I think I can help you with your money problems,"

"Oh really?" Fang said, casually eating his soup, "Finish your meal and meet me outside. Consider it free," she smiled sweetly and stood from the table, planting a moist kiss on his cheek before leaving. Fang saw the gloss from her lips shimmering on his skin and chuckled lightly before wiping it off.

Fang very slowly ate his meal, not feeling he'd have to scarf it down because danger could be anywhere. Very casually he rose from the table, stuffed his hands in his pockets and calmly walked out. Glancing left and right and spotting Alice on the street corner. He walked up beside her, "So how is it you can help me?" he asked and she smiled, "Just follow me, babe, we'll discuss it when we get there."

Fang was very wary but outwardly he was collected. Alice offered her arm and he locked his with hers and she led the way. Fang noted that it was getting dark. He also noted the exact streets they took, writing them out in his head and creating an inner map in case he needed to escape and backtrack, naturally he wouldn't trust someone who said they could "help." Even if she did turn him on.

Fang walked along quietly, keeping on guard and scanning his surroundings for possible threats. He noticed how they started to walk through the… illegal part of town, where you'd more likely find someone selling heroin instead of a map of the star's homes. Naturally, Fang grew even more wary.

"Almost there," Alice announced and Fang nodded, peering behind him where a group of men gathered, his raptor vision allowing him to see some of them glancing his way now and then. _Possible Erasers? Or possible muggers? Possibly both…_ Fang thought and he and Alice rounded another corner and he was blinded by a neon sign, because L.A. was full of 'em. The sign read "The Jaded Lotus," with a flashing nude woman, all private areas covered by a lotus flower.

"Come on," Alice said, and Fang realized he had stopped walking to stare at the peculiar sign. "Right," he said and followed her inside to see the dim lighted lobby, chairs and veiled beds lined the walls where girls and guys alike grinded and made love with shameless lust to the heavy beat of club music. Fang was definitely at loss for words, and that's saying something, since he doesn't talk much anyway.

"C'mon, let me introduce you to Jack," Alice said, pulling him across the room. Fang saw the three halls branching out from each wall; they were lined with doors with "Do Not Disturb" signs. In one corner was a desk where a young man sat reading a "Women's Sports Weekly" magazine. He had spiky, dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. And he must've been about Fang's height. He looked a lot like Dylan, which made Fang dislike him immediately.

"Hey Jack," Alice greeted and the young man looked up, "Alice! How nice, you were almost late—who's your little friend? Another customer?"

"Jack, this is…"

"Nick," Fang said, "Yeah, and Nick needed some cash, so I thought he could work here at the brothel."

_Brothel? Oh shit… I can't do this with wings, a winged man-whore is not normal…_ Fang thought, "Oh, how nice, that's fine with me. You can show him the ropes Alice," Jack said and returned to reading his magazine. "C'mon Nick," Alice said and Fang shook his head, "Yeah, sorry, I wasn't aware that this is what you had in mind, I think I'm going to—"

"C'mon," Alice pouted, sliding close to him, her hands on his chest, "No, I can't do this," Fang argued, trying to ignore her large, pleading eyes, those batting lashes, those trembling luscious lips. _Damn, she could do the puppy eyes better than Angel…!_

"Nonsense," Alice said, her hands wandering low, "No, I really can't, Alice, I—"

"It's real easy, let me demonstrate," Alice said in a low, playful voice, shoving Fang and he stumbled back onto one of the veiled beds. Her strength was shocking, catching Fang by surprise. Before he knew it she was on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Alice…" Fang growled and she smiled, grinding against his groin, "Hush up, you'll like this," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him, her hips continuing to move. Fang waited for her to pull out of the kiss, her lips working down his jaw line, her hands wandering up his shirt. "Alice, I'm only going to ask you once: Get off," he said, his body tensing as he hoped she didn't feel his wings. He felt himself hardening, urges going off the walls.

His common sense was scolding; _"No Fang! Stop, and get the fuck out of there!" _while every other part of him was screaming; _"Damn! More! More!"_

"Mm… you'll have to try harder than that, Nick," Alice said. Fang began to fidget with half uneasiness and half anticipation as Alice fiddled with his pants button and zipper as her lips wandered lower and lower. Fang then leaned forward, raising her chin up and leaned closer to her face, his own hand wandering up under the side of her shirt. Alice smiled as if she just won a fight.

Right before their lips touched, Fang's wandering hand shoved Alice aside. "Sorry," he said and jumped out of the canopy that veiled the bed, "You're hot and all but you seem like a bitch," Fang shrugged, "Duces, and I'm out!" Fang said and took off. He clearly heard Alice's wave of vulgarities, but he didn't look back. She could be turning into an Eraser for all he cared, he was gone. But not the throbbing hard-on.

Fang scanned his internal map, running the way back to the diner. When he reached the diner, he kept running. It seemed every place was too public for a lift off, so he just ran. Of course, to look a little less suspicious he slowed down, but eventually he grew tired and was at the point of just dragging himself.

His mouth and throat had gone dry and his muscles ached. He felt thankful when he spotted a bar close by. He fished around in his pocket, counting his money. He could pay for enough scotch to get him drunk, why not?

Fang exhaustedly walked into the bar that was relatively busy tonight and sat himself down at the counter, sighing heavily, letting his head fall. "You drinking age, sir?" said the bartender, who was a kind looking middle aged man. Fang passed him a fake ID, saying he was twenty-one and the bartender nodded with approval, "What can I get you then?" he asked, smiling, "I think I'll start with a beer," Fang said and the man nodded and went off to fetch the glass.

Fang noticed the young man next to him glancing at him repeatedly. The guy looked a lot like Fang; jet black, long, shaggy hair, dark eyes—although his bangs masked his right eye, he was actually taller than Fang and his skin was a paler olive tone. He also wore dark clothes like Fang. Fang raised an eyebrow at the guy the next time he glance at him, "Sorry," the guy said, "You just don't look so good, you look like you ran a mile,"

"I did… several…" Fang deadpanned; his voice a little coarse. He's been talking way too much already. "Ran into trouble?" the guy asked and Fang nodded, "More like… street girl trouble," Fang corrected and the guy chuckled, "Yeah, you got to watch out for them, those lovely ladies are crafty," Fang chuckled, but it was more like a simple noise to match his half smile.

The bartender returned and passed Fang his beer, Fang handed the man some money, "Thanks," he said and Fang nodded and chugged down his beer. Quickly feeling the buzz in his head, he was a bit of a lightweight… "So why are you drinkin' tonight?" Fang asked the guy, "Just because I can, it's Friday, my girl is out, I'm bored," the guy shrugged, chuckling again before shooting back his scotch, "What about you?" he asked and Fang also shrugged, "Just getting wasted and wasting cash, it's been a rough couple days…"

"Ah, no better therapy, eh?" the guy laughed and Fang chuckled, his throat hurting. He swallowed hard. "Yeah… so you're in a relationship?"

"Not exactly, it's… complicated…" the guy said and Fang nodded in understanding, "you?"

"Uh… yeah, but she's halfway across the world right now," Fang said and the guy nodded, "I see, I guess that's why you were playin' with the prostitutes?" the guy nudged Fang playfully and Fang shook his head, smiling at the joke though, taking another couple chugs of beer before speaking, "It wasn't like that," he said and the guy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? They come on to you?"

"Yeah, it was damn terrifying," Fang joked and the guy laughed, "Nice, they are kind of scary," he agreed. "So how long have you been here?" Fang asked, gesturing to refer to the bar, "It's been about ten minutes now,"

"Ah, you've had barely enough time to drink," Fang said and the guy grinned, "That's about to change—would you care to get hammered with me?"

"I've got nothin' better to do," Fang said and the two smiled at each other. "I'm Derek by the way," said the guy. "Nick," said Fang.

It was about over an hour later and the two had gotten completely smashed on beer, wine, scotch, vodka, and whiskey. At this point, Fang was completely broke, but it didn't matter since Derek was insistent on paying for everything now. "And that's why you don't go to clubs on girls' night," Derek finished and Fang was already howling with laughter, his voice had gone raspy from all the talking and laughing. "Dude, you got kidnapped by a ton of chicks!" he said between laughs and Derek laughed along, "Yeah, I underestimated them…"

"Oh, man… that is fucking gold…" Fang said, his laughter beginning to calm, "damn, I got to take a piss," he stated and Derek nodded, "Ditto—hey Jim!" he called to the bartender, "Another order of scotch man!" he said and stood from his stool, staggering a moment before standing still, Fang followed, also failing to move normally. His vision whirled and blurred.

The two leaned on each other, laughing their way to the bathroom. "Worst porn you've ever seen?" Derek asked as they reached the door, "Oh, dude, don't even get me started," Fang laughed. The two quickly finished their business and returned to the counter and in perfect unison they tossed back their scotch and placed the glasses down. "Hey, Jim! What bottles you got for sale?" Derek asked, "We got some twelve years old Jameson's Whiskey, and—"

"Perfect," Derek cut him off, "We'll take three!" Jim shrugged and bagged the bottles, Derek paid and nodded his head towards the door, "Wanna go on an adventure?" he asked and Fang nodded vigorously, grinning like an idiot. The two departed from the bar, cackling like maniacs.

The two walked down the sidewalks, the warm night air settling on their skin. "So do you live here in Los Angeles?" Fang asked and Derek shook his head, "Nah, my girl and I are just hangin' here for a while, we travel a lot, always on the move, you know?"

"Do I ever," Fang said "I'm not usually in one place for a long time, You could say I'm nomadic," Fang giggled, finding that word to sound kind of funny, "Ah, we have a lot in common Nick," Derek said, throwing his arm over Fang's shoulders, causing the two to walk even more off balance.

"Yeah, guess we do…" Fang said and frowned, "You okay?" Derek asked and Fang suddenly let loose a large belch, "Oh! Rancid!" Derek laughed and Fang snickered. The two found themselves sitting on a bench outside a hotel, relaxing as the air grew colder as it got later.

"Damn, I'm burnin' up!" Derek said and yanked his shirt off, revealing a plain white shirt that was nearly torn in half. For a moment Fang thought he saw something shimmer on Derek's back, but by the time he stopped rubbing his eyes Derek had already leaned back against the bench.

"Ah, this was a good night," Derek smiled, "I hadn't had fun in a while, it's always all work and no play,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Fang said, the sober part in his mind thinking of how the Flock is always on the run, how they're always fighting for survival. "Life's tough, what can I say?" Fang said and Derek chuckled, twisting to crack his back.

Fang saw it again, an odd shimmer at the base of Derek's spine… _What is that?_ Fang thought, his eyes narrowing. "Dude, what's that?" Fang asked, pointing off in a random direction. Derek turned to see what Fang was referring to and Fang got a good look at the base of Derek's spine. Fang's eyes widen.

"Dude…" he said, "that is either the coolest damn tattoo I have ever seen or you have… scales." Derek whirled, looking very sober, and not extremely happy about Fang's discovery.

**Hiroko: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! :D**

**Sora: It was dreadful, that was a horrible cliffhanger. -_-**

**Hiroko: Ngh! Sora? What're you doing here? Where's Panda-chan?**

**Sora: Panda-chan isn't here anymore Hiro-sama, it's just you and your alter ego now. :)**

**Hiroko: *pales* But... if I set my Pengwolf on you... I'll just be telling it to attack me...**

**Sora: Exactly. Now please, remove this "story" before you make a fool of yourself.**

**Hiroko: NEVER! The wonderful community that is FanFiction will know of this tale!**

**Sora: REMOVE IT!**

**Hiroko: Chigau!**

**Sora: FINE! Then LET the readers R&R and crush your little soul! I DON'T CARE!**

**Hiroko: You forget Sora... I HAVE NO SOUL! *evil laugh* Anyway, R&R people! :D**


	2. Surprise

**And Hiro-sama returns five minutes later with the next chapter! :D I'm really efficient aren't I? (Nope) Anyway, here is the next chapter so you're not left hanging thinking: "What the hell is happening?" with more or less exclamations...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride then Iggy would be gay and out for Gazzy's heart.**

**ENJOY  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Surprise

Derek jumped up from the bench, "I have to go," he said, quickly trying to slip is shirt back on, "Wait, no!" Fang called, jumping up from the bench as well, "You're an experiment too?"

"Too?" Derek asked, turning slightly to look at Fang, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your scales, they're mutations?"

"Depends," Derek said warily, "why do you need to know?"

"Did the School do that to you?" Derek tensed at the word "School" and Fang had his answer, "it's okay, I'm an experiment as well."

"It's one thing to know about this stuff," Derek said, "it's another to be a part of it, how can I believe you're not an Eraser?"

"How can I believe _you're_ not one?" Fang countered and Derek narrowed his eyes, watching Fang for a moment before turning to face him fully. "Fine, what hybrid are you?"

"Human/Avian," Fang answered without hesitation, Derek's eyes widen, "You mean there are more alive?" he asked and Fang raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I was the only one!" Derek said, looking shocked, confused, and delighted, "You're one too?" Fang asked and Derek nodded, "Well, I'm a hybrid mix of a Snowy Owl and a Black Mamba, which explains the scales,"

"Huh, I don't know my exact avian breed, probably something like a Raven, or a Rook, or something…" he muttered, "You have to show me your wings," Derek said and Fang looked around, Derek knew what he was thinking. _This place is a bit public…_

"Over there," Derek said, pointing to a large but fairly dark alley between the hotel and a closed mini-mart. Fang shrugged and the two hid within the darkness, "Okay, you show me yours, I'll show you mine," Fang said and Derek nodded, "A fair deal."

Derek first brushed the hair out of his right eye to reveal a nonhuman eye, it was… snakelike. He then grinned and two long and slightly curved fangs snapped out, looking menacing. Fang looked impressed though. Derek then pulled his white undershirt off and let a large pair of fluffy white wings unfold; the feathers had a grey rippling pattern. Derek turned to also show off the obvious scales running up his spine and mingling with his feathers and hair.

"Pretty cool, I've never seen a mix Hybrid like you, I always thought hybrids were just human and a single animal, I didn't know they would mix multiple animals…"

"Yeah—your turn," Derek said and Fang nodded. He pulled his jacket off and rolled his shoulders as he let his black wings spread wide. He didn't have as much to show off but he still looked proud as he did, "Wow," Derek said "it's actually very refreshing to know you're real, I honestly thought I was the only one…"

"You're not; and there are five others too,"

"More?" Derek asked, even more surprised, confused, and delighted. Fang nodded, "Yeah, my Flock,"

"Flock?"

"It's what my little group has called itself for a long time, the name's not the best but it's catchy," Fang said, "Ah, I only travel with one person, another experiment,"

"Your 'girl'?" Fang asked and Derek nodded, "Yeah, she's uh… a piece of work," Derek said, scratching the back of his head, his bangs falling in front of his eye again, "I understand, so's mine…" Fang said. "Oh, and by the way, my name isn't actually Derek…" Derek said and Fang smiled, "I kind of guessed when I discovered you were an experiment. My name's actually Fang."

"Mine's Prince," the two then shook hands as they reintroduced themselves. "So what are you _really_ doing in L.A.?" Fang asked, "My girl and I are hiding out, we were recently found in New Mexico so we came here. You?"

"Trying to make enough money to get a plane ticket to Russia to reunite with my Flock,"

"Russia?"

"We all got separated," Fang explained and Prince nodded as if understanding, "So you're making money while wasting it while wastin' yourself?" Prince asked and Fang chuckled nervously, "It's uh… complicated, I've been having a hard time getting money so I just threw away what I had, not my best move," Fang admitted with a shrug, feeling the drunk giggles trying to surface, folding his wings back in and slipping his jacket back on. Prince followed and slipped his shirts back on.

"You know, I can help you out with that,"

"Ugh, I heard that today already. I ended up at a brothel," Fang said and Prince chuckled, "I guess that's where the 'street girl trouble' came from?" Fang nodded and Prince laughed, "Believe me, you won't end up at another brothel again, I don't whore around, my girl's done it once or twice, but she could make money fast doing anything," Prince waved his hand dismissively, "Look, my girl and I have a condo rented out nearby, you can stay with us until you have enough money to go to Russia,"

"I'm not sure… how are we supposed to get me money?" Fang asked warily and Prince chuckled, "Random jobs, stealing, conning, pickpocket—normal stuff," he smiled and Fang smiled back, "Sounds better than fucking random people most likely carrying diseases. As long as you and your 'girl' don't try to kill me, at least," Fang added and Prince shook his head, "We won't try to kill you, my girl might threaten your life if you touch her things or eat her food, but you won't be fatally injured," he promised and Fang nodded slightly, "Alright then, lead the way to your condo," he said.

"We'll have to use a taxi, we can't fly here, it's too crowded, and I'm trying to keep on the down low,"

"That's fine,"

"Whiskey?"

"Yes, please!"

The two rode the taxi nearly the entire way to the condo. By the time they got there they hadn't even gotten horribly smashed again from the whiskey, the two ended up talking more than they drank. Prince paid the taxi driver and the two began to walk on.

"Wow, this part of town is loud and bright," Fang stated, noting all the neon lights and honking traffic, "It's better in the condo," Prince assured him, "it's right over here," he added as they turned a corner. Fang saw it, a very tall, very large, very fancy condominium complex.

Prince led him inside which looked really expensive, decorated with a lot of gold colored décor. Prince led him straight to the elevators, clicking the button that leads to the top floor. Fang hesitated in front of the elevator—claustrophobia from being locked in a cage all those years kicking in—and after a moment he entered, but he immediately felt his heart rate speed up as he crossed the threshold into the small space. He had to force his breathing to stay calm as the doors closed. He prayed nothing bad would happen and he'd be stuck in there.

"You okay?" Prince asked "you're tense and panicky," he added and Fang swallowed, realizing his drunken state kept him from looking stoic and collected, "Uh… I'm just a bit claustrophobic…" he admitted, watching the doors anxiously. He almost jumped out of his skin when Prince placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know why," he said, and somehow, that was reassuring. But when those doors opened Fang still practically scrambled out, his breathing and heartbeat getting more rapid before dropping as he felt relieved to be out of the elevator. Prince looked collected and casually exited the elevator, although he still couldn't walk straight to save his life.

"This way," Prince said and led Fang down the hall and around a couple corners before coming to room 1913, Prince slipped a key card into the lock and pushed the door open, "I'm back!" he called, "c'mon in, make yourself at home, just leave your shoes by the door," he added and Fang did so. The apartment looked nice, very modern with white carpets and a lot of chrome and bright, obnoxious colors, not actually something he'd usually like, Fang preferred dark colors or earth tones.

The foyer dropped out into a large room, on the right side was a large, futuristic kitchen with every appliance possible, a hallway entrance near the kitchen as well.

To the left were stairs going three steps down into a large circular area with a large curved couch facing a fire pit and large flatscreen. Also there was a bright red, grand piano and a terrace. "Cool," Fang said and then he saw her. No, he saw her hair first.

A girl came around the corner from the hall. Her hair was long, wavy, fluffy, and _blood red._ No kidding. It was the reddest hair Fang had ever seen. The next thing he saw was her shockingly gray eyes that sparkled like stars. The next thing he saw was her fine bust. Then the rest of her features came into view. She had fair, flawless skin that just_ looked_ soft, she looked to be a few inches shorter than Fang, maybe Max's height, and she was nicely curvy. But her looks—although very flamboyant—weren't as seemingly dreamlike as Alice's, she looked real.

But she also looked pissed off.

"It's about time your back!" she growled, "and who the fuck this? And are you drunk _again?"_ she demanded, glaring up at them both, "No, I'm actually pretty sober right now," Prince defended himself, "and I'd like to introduce you to Fang, an Avian hybrid."

That melted her angered expression. She looked at Fang with shock, "No way, really?" she asked and Fang took that as a cue and slipped his Jacket down and let his wings out. Fang was pretty sure if she was holding something she would drop it. "That's surreal," she said and threw her hand out for a shake, "I'm Ace, nice to meet you," she said with a warm, welcoming smile. She seemed very much unlike Alice, which actually relieved Fang. He nodded in greeting—realizing just how much his voice felt worn—and shook her hand. They were very soft, as if they never experienced the wear and tear of a fight. And they were also very cold, like they've been held in front of the AC for hours.

"Ace, Fang needs a place to stay and help getting some money," Prince explained and she shrugged, "That's fine, I could use some company when you're out _drunk off your fucking ass!"_ she said, directing anger at Prince who didn't seem to be put off by it, "then again, he looks wasted too," she analyzed, putting her face inches from Fang's to look into his bloodshot eyes, which made him feel awkward, to be honest. Ace turned back on Prince, "You best have brought me some damn alcohol too!"

Prince immediately pulled out the third bottle and Ace smiled and took it, "Thank you," she said and started to walk towards the kitchen, "Make yourself at home, Fang!" she said, "Where's the bathroom?" Fang asked Prince and he pointed at the hall, "First door on the right,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

Fang rounded the corner into the long hallway and entered the bathroom. It was as vibrant as the rest of the house, full of dark purple and orange. It was actually kind of sickening to look at. But Fang could ignore it. Fang washed his face and hands, noting the buzz still vibrating throughout his skull. Fang looked okay, I mean, besides the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he's been having he appeared to be fine. He hadn't gotten in a battle for several days so all the wounds and bruises had healed.

Fang returned to the main room where Ace and Prince were sitting in the living room, drinking from their own bottles of whiskey, "Ah, Fang, come sit," Ace said with the smile of an egotist. Definitely not Alice's smile. That was relieving, Ace didn't seem manipulative.

Fang did just that, sitting down on the surprisingly uncomfortable couch besides Ace, Prince on the other side of her. Ace passed Fang a bottle of whiskey, "So… tell me Fang, what's your story?" she asked, taking a large chug of whiskey, actually too large for her, a small portion of it ran out of the corner of her mouth and down her neck, soaking her white tank top that actually seemed too small for her.

"My story?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah like, where you from? Who've you traveled with? What are your experiences with the School?" she asked, taking yet another large chug. Fang sipped from his whiskey, "Uh… I wouldn't know where to start—"

"Let me then," Ace said, taking _another_ large chug before continuing on, "Um… let's see… I grew up in the School branch in Wisconsin until I was… six? Around then I was released,"

"Released?" Fang asked and Ace nodded as she drank some more, "Yeah, they were going to put me in the 'Organic Weapon Program,' so I tricked some fucking moron into letting me out, I've been running like hell ever since…"

"I can understand that," Fang said, taking a larger drink of whiskey, "I, um… was taken out of the School when I was still a mindless squirt," Fang said, "along with two other Avian hybrids, three more came later on, we grew up in Colorado, it was only until last year when Erasers and other sons of bitches started hunting us down,"

"So there are five other Avian hybrids?" Ace asked and Fang nodded, "Yeah, we've all been separated though. I need to get enough money to get a plane ticket to Russia to get back with them,"

"Russia? Wow, you really did get separated," Ace said and there was a moment of silence as they all drank. "So what about you?" Fang asked, gesturing to Prince, "I came from a School in Japan," he began, "I broke out four years ago after killing half the faculty," he said simply and chugged back some more whiskey. Fang wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"I see, I must say though, your fighting skills sound impressive," he said and Prince nodded in thanks. Another silence as they drank. "So how did you afford this place?" Fang asked and Ace snickered evilly, "Oh, I'm just a genius! I have the place rented out under the name of a superstar,"

"What? How?" Fang asked with disbelief and she gave a devious look, "Trade secret," she said, tossing back more whiskey. Seriously, this girl could drink, but she's managed to drench the front of her shirt, and it appeared this busty female wasn't wearing a bra. Fang was trying to make his peeping discreet. "Well, I find your skills pretty impressive too, Ace," Fang said and Ace grinned, "Well, thank you, good sir! Now, if only Prince was this nice to me," she said, flashing him a glare, he returned that with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'm the second nicest guy you know now," he said, taking another sip of his whiskey, "Wow, that's kind of sad," she laughed, "Yes, yes it is," Prince agreed, "I should find more men…" Ace said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so!" Prince said quickly and Ace laughed. Fang chuckled, "Is this how you always act?" he asked and Ace giggled in a strangely sadistic way. Fang cleared his throat when he saw her bust bouncing, "Yeah, sometimes it's worse,"

"Worse?" Fang asked and Ace continued to laugh, clearly drunk off her ass. "You can just ignore her now, she's a perky drunk," Prince chuckled, still calmly sipping his whiskey, "I see, and when she's sober?"

"Same, but more angry," Prince laughed and Fang chuckled. Of course, Ace did hear that. "Look here, bitch," she growled, "I don't take that shit from you!" Prince put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay!"

Fang laughed, it was kind of interesting watching these two. And Ace was certainly something, she sort of reminded him of Max, except clearly more shameless and cussed a lot, then again, they don't exactly have small children around, so it made sense.

"So how old are you guys?" Fang asked out of curiosity, "Because I'm guessing you're not actually drinking age…"

"I'm fourteen," Ace said, "you?"

"Fifteen," Fang said and gestured for Prince to answer, "I'm nineteen."

"No kidding?" Fang asked and Prince nodded, "I thought I was one of the oldest Avian hybrids,"

"Guess not," Ace said and yawned, "oh, god… I'm beginning to run down…" she said with a stretch, "It is getting rather late," Prince said, scowling at his watch, "You ready to hit the hay, Fang?" Ace asked and he shrugged, "Depends, I don't sleep well,"

"Well, the condo only has two rooms and both are taken, so you'll have to sleep on the couch, I don't share, much less my room," she said, rising up from the couch and leaning down to hug Prince, "Goodnight, moron," she told him and Fang chuckled. Ace shuffled by Fang and he tried to not make his staring obvious as her breast came in his line of sight.

Ace leaned down and kissed his forehead, then whispered into his ear, "Stop staring at my breasts or I'll claw those eyes right out of their sockets." Fang swallowed. So much for being discreet. "Sorry," he said and she smiled, kissing his forehead again before leaving down the hall. "Sorry 'bout her, she's… shameless, rude, sarcastic, but affectionate nonetheless," Prince said, still watching the hall entrance as if she still stood there.

"So how long have you two been together?" Fang asked and Prince laughed, "Oh no, we're not actually together, she's more like my little sister,"

"I see, I guess the age difference would be a little weird,"

"No, not really, we're only five years apart, but we have a considerably special relationship… I don't think we could ever be in a real one," he said, "and what about your girl? Hmm?"

"Oh, yeah, she and I have gotten together earlier this year. We've sort of grown up together—"

"Ah, I see, so it's like really being with your sister," Prince joked and Fang shrugged, "More or less." Fang then concealed a yawn, "You tired too?"

"Yeah, a little bit, you got any blankets I can use?" Fang asked and Prince shook his head at him, "You are _not_ sleeping on the couch," he said, "No, it's fine, I've slept in worse places—"

"No, it's not, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor,"

"But—!"

"I insist," Prince purred firmly and Fang felt as if he shouldn't argue anymore, "Uh… fine…" Prince smiled, "C'mon," he said, gesturing for him to follow. Prince led him down the hall to the last door on the right. The bedroom was actually some place comfortable for Fang, it was simple, a king size bed, a tall dresser, a closet, a desk, a few chairs. And all the colors were dark and earthy.

"Nice room…" he said and Prince clicked on the light, "Uh, I don't have a lot of clothes but I think I have some extra pajamas for you, I'm taller than you so they might be baggy…"

"That's not necessary, Prince,"

"No, I insist,"

"You insist a lot," Fang pointed out, "It's a habit," Prince said and Fang chuckled, "interesting habit, how'd you form it? Or was it because you used to be an ass and Ace whipped a gentleman into you?" Prince stood straight, smiling slightly and folding his arms, "So you think I'm an ass?"

"No, I said you might have _used_ to be an ass,"

"But you still called me an ass," Prince said and Fang, shrugged, "I said ass, I never said you _were_ an ass, I mean, you might be a smartass, I'm not too sure about that yet, but I have my suspicions," Fang said, grinning rather smugly. Prince smirked, "Ah, so now I'm a smartass?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Fang shrugged, still grinning, "Well, you know, that makes you sound like a jackass,"

"Now that doesn't make you sound very nice," Fang said, shaking his head in joking disappointment, "And who said I was nice?" Prince asked and Fang shrugged, "Maybe I just thought you were nice,"

"Well, you are drunk… maybe that's just what you perceive and I just am an ass," Prince said, stepping forward to tower over Fang, "So you don't deny being an ass?"

"Can I have yours?" Prince asked suddenly and Fang paused and blinked, "I… I'm sorry?"

"Damn it, just come here," he said, his hand sliding behind Fang's neck as he pulled him forward and pressed his lips against Fang's, who was standing frozen and completely shocked. Prince pulled away after a moment. "I…" he began then stepped back, "sorry, I just… we… I…"

"God damn it," Fang said and grabbed Prince by the collar, pulling him down to him, and kissing him.

**Sora: That was fast...**

**Hiroko: Well, when you say it like that... yeah, but it's just how things work out when you're drunk!**

**Sora: I don't know... they seemed pretty sober...**

**Hiroko: QUIT SCRUTINIZING IT!**

**Sora: O.O Sheesh, fine! I thought you WANTED criticism for your story.**

**Hiroko: Not from you! I don't even like you!**

**Sora: But I love you! :D**

**Hiroko: -_-* If you guys love me, you'll R&R.  
><strong>


	3. Goodnight

**YAOI CHPATER! :D First off, I want to personally apologize for how much this sucks and is unrealistic for Fang's "First time" *snicker*. But I wrote it a REALLY long time ago and am too lazy to rewrite it, so you'll have to deal with this. If you feel like flaming me until my buns burn for hours (much like Fang's will *SPOILER*) just know that I already know it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride then Fang would be a blushing uke.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 3: Goodnight

"God damn it," Fang said and grabbed Prince by the collar, pulling him down and kissing him. Prince immediately kissed back, one hand cupping Fang's cheek, the other sliding up and down Fang's spine, causing him to shudder. Fang's hands still firmly gripped Prince's collar. As the kiss became more and more hungry they began to sway and stagger until Fang was walking backwards, Prince following so not to break the kiss. Fang collided with the dresser corner before slamming up against the wall, grunting as the corner scraped his back.

The kiss became even more intense, Prince licking Fang's lips, causing him to shiver and moan from the moist sensation and to grind up against Prince, both of them hardening rather quickly.

Prince's hands began to search anxiously, grabbing at Fang's clothes, slipping under his shirt and wandering up his chest, Fang's hands reacting similarly, his hands sliding up Prince's back, feeling the glass-smooth scales and the soft feathers mixing with his soft skin. Fang liked the strange mix of the three, it was abnormal and the touch was soothing—to both of them.

Prince began to grind harder against Fang, stimulating that desiring sensation, but the height difference made it difficult. Prince's hands slid down Fang's back, squeezing his ass before gripping his thighs as he hoisted the younger bird kid up, Fang's legs immediately wrapping around Prince's waist, the shift in weight causing him to stagger back and collide with the desk, knocking the lamp over and the room went dark. Prince caught himself from falling over with the desk, sitting on the edge, still kissing Fang passionately, their tongues dancing in a rhythmic tango, the very act causing deep, throaty moans from both.

Prince leaned back on the desk; his hands sliding back up from Fang's thighs and up his sides as he pulled the younger bird kid's shirt off, about to return to the kiss when Fang very hastily started to yank at Prince's shirts, cussing to himself about why Prince had to wear two shirts. Prince chuckled at Fang's anxious speed and helped him get his shirts off. Fang's hands ran across Prince's chest as their lips met once again. Both their skin was on fire, but covered in a layer of cold sweat, both of them were very hard, their own pants becoming constricting.

Prince ran his hands through Fang's feathers—just because he wanted to pet him, just because he could—feeling how fine they were; how soft they were—how _real_ they were. The feeling of having his feathers stroked was enough to make Fang fidget, rolling his shoulders, his head reclining. His hips were undulating to increase the ecstasy, and leaving his breath heavy, bliss wrecking his thoughts.

Prince massaged Fang's wings a moment longer, his velvet lips caressing the younger bird kid's neck, leaving wet hickeys in their trace, causing Fang to shudder and squirm from the tickling sensation, his hips still moving, teasing Prince's arousal, and nearly torturing Fang's own intense longing. Prince's hands slid back down to Fang's thighs, heaving him up higher as Prince stood again, staggering a moment and knocking the desk chair over as he drew Fang in for another kiss, his tongue exploring Fang's mouth, eliciting Fang's vociferous moaning. Prince bit lightly at Fang's lips, pulling back and then letting his tongue explore once more. With his tongue Fang could feel Prince's Black Mamba fangs, he could feel the way they tucked into the roof of his mouth, the tips hidden in pockets. It was a strange thing for Fang to feel.

Prince began to walk unsteadily, moving blindly until finding his way to the edge of the bed where he carefully laid Fang down, avoiding dropping him. Fang wouldn't let him go though, his legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, his arms slung around his neck, not quite ready to break the kiss, no matter how much he writhed.

Prince took the opportunity to start unbuttoning Fang's pants, the younger bird kid bucking towards Prince's hands. Disengaging himself from Fang's grasp and in one fluid motion Prince slipped Fang's pants and boxers down, revealing his stiff member. The sudden chill made Fang shiver. Prince leaned forward on his elbows so not to crush Fang, kissing him passionately, his lips trailing away from Fang's, along his jaw line and around his collarbone, tracking a moist path across Fang's chest, stopping to lick around his nipples, biting ever so slightly, enough to make Fang cringe and release a sharp whimper. Prince loved that sound.

After a teasing moment his mouth began to travel lower and lower, and the lower he got the more Fang squirmed until Prince's chin brushed the base of Fang's hard cock, the sudden light touch causing Fang to stiffen. Prince paused a moment, his hands massaging up and down Fang's thighs, coaxing the younger bird kid into relaxing as his lips caressed down his shaft, his tongue gliding across. Tip to base, base to tip.

"God damn it…" Fang huffed "quit fucking teasing me and fuck me already." Prince chuckled, his hands still massaging up and down Fang's thighs, "Mmm… you're awfully impatient," he noted aloud, his lips encircling the tip of Fang's stiff cock, slowly sliding down, Fang inhaling just as he did so, his body relaxing more, his hips rising as Prince's lips slipped all the way down to the base, his tongue sliding around adventurously.

Fang kept as relaxed as he could but he wanted to squirm as that tantalizing sensation swelled inside him, Prince building friction, but going slow enough for it to be torturous, he would suck and slide up and down, then stop to let his tongue play and explore, teasing and toying, letting pressure build then quickly fall, enticing Fang.

Of course, Prince could only do this for so long, his hard member completely constricted by his jeans, waiting impatiently. Prince pulled away with a loud wet pop, seeing Fang's hands balled up in the blankets, pulling them from the edges of the bed. As Prince began to undo his own pants he began to lick up Fang's body from the tip of his cock and up his torso, giggling like an excited child. By the time he had reached Fang's chest he'd already gotten his pants down, his hands wandering across Fang's legs as he pulled them apart, sucking on the younger bird kid's chest, leaving wet hickeys everywhere. Prince paused and Fang huffed impatiently, "Wh-why are you stopping?" Fang asked; his voice small. "I, uh…" Prince chuckled "I don't have any lube…"

Fang whined, "Fuck it—improvise!" he said and Prince smiled, slipping his fingers into Fang's mouth, immersing them in his saliva. "You taste like strawberries," Fang noted, not yet letting Prince have his fingers back, Prince gritting his teeth as he pulled them out of Fang's mouth, who was still tasting curiously, "And kiwi?" he asked and Prince rolled his eyes as he spread Fang's legs wider. Prince inserted a moist finger and Fang's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in an empty cry. Fang bit his lip a moment, clenching his eyes tight as Prince slipped another finger, gently stretching him, gently working his fingers, gradually adding more.

"Ahh… ah…" Fang whimpered in pain, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Prince grinned sadistically, leaning down and sucking on his earlobe as he pushed his fingers in farther, curling them just right, pressing on his prostate. Fang's eyes snapped open and he released a sharp moan. "Holy…!" Fang cut off as Prince pounded his fingers in again. Fang cringed in pain and pleasure, creating a mix of different noises; moans, groans, cries.

After a moment Prince slipped his fingers out and Fang cringed again, a look of irritation crossing his face from the sudden empty feeling. "God… damn it…" Fang huffed and Prince chuckled lightly, "New to this are we?" he asked and propped Fang's legs up on his shoulders and leaning in carefully, running his still wet fingers around his cock as he slipped into Fang slowly. Fang's arms were thrown over Prince's neck, his fingers balling up into Prince's hair as he moaned out.

Steadily, Prince slipped farther in and slowly back, going further and further the more he did so. Fang, feeling genuine pain and pleasure, cried out, throwing a hand over his mouth as he strained to hush himself. Prince then hit Fang's prostate again and Fang released a sharp moan that made Prince grin widely, he pumped in hard, the saliva making for a weak lubricant, Fang's grip on Prince's hair tighten as he moaned again. Prince picked up speed, but still trying to keep it slow and torturous for them both.

Fang bit his lip as he felt a pleasurable sensation swell inside him, moaning and grunting anxiously, his face bright red, his body dripping with hot sweat. "Prince…" he said with eyes clenched shut. Prince was huffing heavily, still trying to control the pace. His bangs hung down over his face and Fang pushed them back to see his two completely different eyes. Fang's expression was a hot contorted mix of pain, need, and pleasure. "P-Prince…" Fang purred hotly and just about then Prince couldn't handle it anymore and picked up pace rapidly, pushing in and out hard.

Fang moaned louder and in short bursts as his hands dropped back to the bed and gripped the blankets, his back arching with each thrust, his wings fluttering, and his head reclining back as his mouth hung open in an empty moan as he felt something fill inside him and quickly reached an explosive orgasm, coming all over his stomach, and not a second after Prince made a low cry as he shuddered, filling Fang with his own cum. He tried going longer but exhaustion and sensitivity hit him quickly. The two huffed heavily, Prince shuddering again as he pulled out, the rough sensation making Fang cringe, and Prince dropped onto the bed next to Fang.

The two laid there quietly, breathing hard, their bodies slick with sweat and other assorted fluids. After a long while of silence Prince noticed that Fang had fallen asleep, his breathing normal but his face still red. Prince smiled and moving closer, putting his arms over him and curling up around him, his large white wing wrapping around the two of them. Prince was asleep in moments.

**Sora: *Drool* That. Was. AMAZING! :D**

**Hiroko: 8D REALLY?**

**Sora: No.**

**Hiroko: -_-* I really hate you.**

**Sora: You say really a lot.**

**Hiroko: Really?**

**Sora: Really really! :D**

**Hiroko: *headdesk* What the hell are we doing?**

**Sora: Trying to give the readers some form of entertainment after that trainwreck you just wrote.**

**Hiroko: You're cruel.**

**Sora: 8D YEP! FLAME HER BUNS RED, GUYS!**


	4. Morning Sunshine

**Kon'nichiwa! So here's chapter four in all its four-ish glory! You get to learn more about Prince and Ace (sort-of-not-really)! Isn't that GREAT? No? Okay...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride then Jeb would have an old college video leaked onto the internet for the Flock to see and proceed to hurt themselves with laughter.**

**ENJOY  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Morning Sunshine

Fang awoke to the feeling of gentle warmth and a low voice speaking, "Are you awake?" Fang exhaled loudly in reply. Cuddling deeper into his pillow. His pillow was awfully firm and warm and it moved ever so slight—Fang's eyes snapped open to the sight of the "pillow," which was actually Prince's bare chest, Fang looked up at Prince who smiled down at him, the expression was warm and kind. Fang's face immediately turned red. _Shit…_ he thought as his eyes widened, feeling a lot of pain putting throbbing pressure on his skull as the hangover hit.

The two were both covered in a blanket but Fang could tell they were both nude. Bits and pieces of drunken memory of last night rushed back to him so fast his headache grew. "You're blushing," Prince pointed out and Fang sat up fast enough to make the room spin. He groaned and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes to block the light pouring in from the window. "You okay?" Prince asked as he sat up as well.

Fang felt his body burning red with embarrassment as images of last night short circuited his mind. He wasn't actually too sure what to think at the moment. He'd just stick with the despair and embarrassment thing for now. "I… I—uh"

"Don't say anything," Prince interrupted "it is best if you don't say anything about it for a while, give yourself time to think on things before you get ahead of yourself," Prince said knowingly and Fang nodded. "Uh… okay…"

"Do you want to take a shower?" Prince asked, getting out of the bed. Fang looked away from him as the blanket fell from Prince's body. His face still red, "Yeah, sure," he said and Prince came around wearing a dark blue robe, he gave Fang a gray towel. "You know where the bathroom is," Prince said with a nod that said "off you go."

Fang stood and wrapped himself in his towel simultaneously, averting his eyes from Prince. He felt so awkward. As he stood he felt a burning sensation and his eye twitched. He groaned in despair. His ass ached. This morning couldn't have been better.

He tried really hard to walk normally as he left the room, he really, really did. His head throbbed all the way to the bathroom. He locked the door and immediately got into the searing hot water, cleaning his torso of the dried… residue.

Fang sighed heavily as he dropped his head in his hands. The hot water beat down on his hair, causing it to stick to his skin. Fang was definitely thinking on things, on everything he could remember. Strangely, he felt more embarrassment than regret, more confusion than stupidity. Yeah, yeah, he was drunk off his ass, but sleeping with a man? He never thought he could get _that_ drunk.

Fang sighed again. "Damn," he groaned, more irritated by the pain than the thoughts, really. His shower ran surprisingly short, and as he stepped out and realized he didn't bring a change of clothes, actually he didn't _have_ a change of clothes. And if memory served him right, his clothes were all over Prince's room. Fang huffed and dried his hair before wrapping up in the towel.

Fang walked out of the steam-filled bathroom and immediately ran into Ace. He was surprised he remembered her name, everything before Prince and him shagged was a blur. But her familiar breasts triggered the memory.

Ace grinned at Fang as he back pedaled into the wall from crashing into her, holding his towel up. Ace whistled as she checked him out. "Nice, where have you been all my life?" she snickered. The look she gave him was… terrifyingly knowing. Fang felt paranoid now, like she might actually _know_ something.

Fang immediately noticed the empty laundry basket in her hands. "What're you doin'?"

"The laundry, I'm about to go clear out Prince's fucking room since the bitch can't do his own laundry to save his life," Ace rolled her eyes. Fang immediately thought about the mess left behind from last night and blanched. "Uh, I can do it for you, save you the trouble," he said and she smiled, "Stay in that towel and you got yourself a deal, nothing like a half-naked babe doing my chores," she winked and Fang wasn't even fazed , "Sure," he said and took the basket from her.

Fang tried to conceal his awkward walk as he went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The place was as wrecked as ever. Chairs and lamps knocked over, clothes everywhere and the bed wrecked and stained. Fang took a moment to despair before putting everything as it should be. Stripping the bed he jumped when a voice spoke from behind. "You really shouldn't let Ace make you do things, she'll take advantage of you," Prince said.

He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, watching as Fang cleaned up. "I don't mind, I'm kind of used to women making me do things." _Oh, shit, Max!_ The thought hit him like a ton of bricks, making his headache throb. _Oh no… Max, she'd tear my ass apart, granted, Prince already succeeded in that. Ow._ Fang tried to ignore the pain he felt. "Still, manipulation is Ace's third favorite hobby,"

"What's the second?"

"Cussing,"

"And the first?"

"She's a single, teenage girl with roiling hormones, I think you can guess," he deadpanned and Fang nodded, "Ah..." was all he said as images of her doing her "first hobby" flashed through his mind. He put his clothes aside. "You're not going to get those washed too?"

"It's my only pair." Fang's face went red again. He was _not_ going to spend the whole day in a towel. Fuck. No. "I have a pair you can use," Prince said as he walked over to his dresser, brushing against Fang as he passed, making him tense. Fang had the feeling he did that on purpose. "You really don't need to do that—"

"I insist." Fang grimaced, the things that grew from those words last time wasn't something he wanted to happen again. Fang stayed quiet as Prince dug out some clothes and passed them to him, taking the basket and throwing Fang's clothes in it. "I'll do the laundry, and then we're going out,"

"Going out? Why?"

"You need more clothes, and we need to get a jumpstart on that money making, there's a good mall where we could do both. Stupid ass kids with cash hanging out of their back pockets run around there all the time, and Ace is a star at pickpocket," Prince chuckled as he left. Fang sighed again, and put on the clothes. The pants were a bit long, and it came to Fang's attention that Prince has rather girly hips, luckily there was a belt in the pile of clothes, the navy blue t-shirt was a bit baggy too, but Prince was a good… what? Four—five inches taller than him? No matter, the clothes were at least comfortable.

Fang walked out and into the main room where Ace was pouring coffee. She looked up and frowned, "Damn, you're not in the towel—coffee, Fang?"

"Please," Fang said as he sat at the kitchen bar, his ass burning as he did. He winced, and hoped to god Ace didn't notice. Ace brought him a steaming hot cup of Joe. "So," she grinned, "You have a nice night?" Fang paled. _Oh god, she does know?_

"What?"

"Did you fucking sleep well? You said last night that you haven't been sleeping well," she specified and Fang felt blessed relief. She didn't know. Hopefully. Fang thought on it, and actually? He had the best sleep he's had in weeks. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing or not. "Yeah," he said simply, drinking his coffee—his beloved hangover tonic. There was nothing coffee couldn't cure.

Ace gave a happy nod, "That's good. I noticed you didn't sleep on the couch, did you sleep in Prince's room?" Fang was getting paranoid about this line of questioning, "Yeah," Fang said slowly, paying as much attention to his coffee as he could. Damn, did his ass ache, Fang didn't like that very much. "The bitch shared the bed, did he?"

_A trick question is coming, unless it's this one. Answer carefully…_ Fang thought warily. "Yes?" Ace laughed, "That's cool, I guess," she shrugged and drank her coffee as Prince came around the hall corner, his hair soaking wet. "Ah, Fang, how are the clothes fitting?" Prince asked, "Okay…" Fang said and Ace laughed again. "You are just the king of the one-liners, aren't you?" Before Fang could say anything to that Ace continued, "Are you ready to go out, Prince?"

"Yeah," he said, one-lining it and Ace rolled her eyes. "Sweetness, c'mon bitches," Ace said, chugging down the rest of her coffee in a single second and heading for the door. Prince nodded for Fang to follow.

Ace walked ahead of Fang and Prince, strutting down the streets like she owned them. Fang couldn't help but eye her swaying hips and nice ass. He jumped when Prince suddenly pulled the collar of his shirt up slightly. "What're you doing?" Fang asked, feeling nervousness. Hell yeah he was nervous, luckily for him he was sober and could mask his emotions successfully again. "Not all of the hickeys faded, you don't want people to see them do you?" Prince asked, his expression just as unreadable as Fang's. "Thanks, I guess…"

The three soon enough arrive at a massive mall complex, it was huge, but Fang expected that from a Los Angeles mall. "I'll go start making some cash, Prince, you and Fang go get some damn clothes and meet me in the cafeteria in like, forty minutes or so," Ace said as they went in, "Right, forty minutes, will do," Prince said, taking Fang by the arm as the three separated. "C'mon, we'll get you a new backpack first," Prince said and Fang nodded, staring down at Prince's hand as he gripped his arm.

After he got a new pack they dropped into a few clothing stores, and got just about everything Fang needed in about twenty minutes. They were already in the cafeteria eating some chicken stir-fry. Fang hadn't really spoken much the whole time, and he knew Prince has notice, I mean, it wasn't that hard in the first place. "So," Prince began, wiping his mouth after finishing his meal, "have you noticed the group of men across the cafeteria that have been following us since we've gotten to this mall?" he asked casually and quietly, taking a sip from his cherry coke.

Fang blinked. No, he hadn't. Usually he's so aware of everything but he's spending so much time paying attention to Prince's every twitch he hadn't noticed. Fang resisted the urge to look around for this group. But he nodded like he knew. "Erasers?" he guessed. Finally, something else for him to worry about, Fang was just about losing his mind, if a fight broke out right now, he'd be so happy.

"C'mon," Prince said, standing and taking his tray. Fang stood as well, and he saw what Prince was talking about. Out of the corner of his eye, Fang saw a group of male model-like men—at least five—all stand and take their trays as he and Prince did.

After dumping the tray Prince casually strolled out of the cafeteria and up the escalator, Fang following, his hands in his pockets, making sure he looked as bored as possible. Prince was pulling the calm approach, Fang's personal favorite. Granted, he would have totally gone for that fight…

Fang could see the suspicious group taking the elevator. At the second level Prince and Fang faded into a large group of people. Fang following Prince through the shifting crowd and into a clothes store. Without even looking, Prince snagged a hat off a shelf and slipped it on Fang followed the example and slipped into a hoodie. Prince walked towards the dressing room and ducked inside one, grabbing Fang and pulling him in just as the suspicious group broke from the crowd.

"Do we wait now?" Fang whispered and Prince nodded, taking a seat on the dressing room bench. "How long?" he asked and Prince shrugged, "We still have twenty minutes until Ace expects us to check in, maybe you can rest your ass,"

Fang scowled, "Yeah, no thanks to you, my ass hurts like hell," he deadpanned and Prince laughed quietly, "I told you I didn't have lube," Prince defended himself, grinning sadistically. "Yeah, and I told you to fucking improvise…"

"And I did,"

"You used my saliva! You could have used something better!" Prince scoffed, "What? You expected me to run to the kitchen for some jelly or whip cream and just leave you there, helpless, naked, and alone? No, in fact, let me emphasize on that… fuck no." Fang scowled a little deeper, Prince mirroring his expression. "Damn you," Fang finally said and Prince smirked, "I guess this means you're not that panicky about last night?" he asked and Fang frowned, "Honestly… I have no idea how I feel about any of this, I'm…" and Fang hates to admit this, "I'm confused."

"What's to be confused about?"

"Um… I'm straight, was fucked by a man, and am not freaking out half as much as I should be, but I'm still freaking out, believe me, I am—!" Prince shushed him gently, Fang didn't even noticed his voice rising. "Look, I realize this is different for you, but if you calm down it's not really that bad."

Fang blinked, "So, you're… gay?" he asked and Prince shrugged, "I don't know."

"How the hell can you not know?"

"I don't have a preference, I don't desire men over women, or women over men,"

"So you're bisexual?"

"No."

"Damn it! A straight answer would be nice!"

"That is a straight answer."

Fang scowled again and just sat down to the left of Prince, completely fed up now. Like hell he'd take this shit… Prince chuckled, leaning over as he brushed Fang's hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Fang's face turned bright red but his expression still remained a scowled. "Oh, come on," Prince laughed and kissed his cheek again. Fang turned up his nose but his heart rate shot through the roof and he tensed like hell. "Don't be stubborn," Prince said, forcing Fang to look at him and he kissed his lips.

Fang still remained tense as Prince kissed him. This wasn't like last night's kiss though, it was softer, gentler, more caring than lustful. Fang liked it. Fang started to kiss back, his cheeks red hot but not out of embarrassment this time. This was very different from last night indeed. Prince's hand rose up, cupping Fang's cheek, his other arm going around Fang's waist and pulling him closer. Fang's arms slipped around Prince's neck so he could touch his soft hair, his fumbling fingers making Prince's hat tip.

The two nearly jumped out of their skin when someone knocked on the dressing room door, they're passionate kiss broken. Prince gestured for Fang to stay quiet. "Occupied!" Prince called, "Damn it, Prince, let me in!" Fang recognized the voice as Ace. Prince stood and opened the door. Thank god, because it really was Ace. She slipped inside and the dressing room became even more crowded. Fang was suddenly hit by claustrophobia, his heart rate rising unnaturally and his breath becoming uneven.

Ace shut the door and locked it. "There is an assload of fucking Erasers here," she said, jiggling the door to make sure it was locked securely. Of course, Fang was pretty sure everybody knew you could kick those frail doors open easily. "Yeah, we know, that's why we're here. How'd you find us anyway?" Prince asked and Ace scoffed as if it was obvious and he was an idiot. "I have a tracking chip in you back pocket, dipshit."

"You—you do?" Prince was completely surprised by that. Fang? Equally shocked. "You'd figure that if you're constantly trying to kill me you wouldn't let me do your laundry," Ace rolled her eyes. "What?" Fang asked but Ace continued, "Now, let's get the fuck out of here!"

Ace unlocked the door and slipped out, Prince glanced at Fang before following, and Fang followed last. _The hell was she going on about…?_

The three strolled into the biggest crowd they could, Fang and Prince leaving their shoplifted items behind to avoid alarms and bringing attention to themselves. They followed the large crowd to the first level before separating. That's when they spotted the first Eraser group; they spotted the group before the group spotted them so they were able to duck out of the way in time before being seen.

"Would a fucking clean escape be too much to ask for?" Ace asked no apparent person. "We just need a distraction," Fang said and Prince nodded, "That's easy." Prince cupped his hands around his mouth and as loud as he could he shouted. "SEVENTY PRECENT OFF SALE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MALL!" and the whole mall fell into chaos. "Now or never," Prince said and Ace grinned like crazy. The three ran through the mall to the closest exit without sticking out like a thumb since everyone was running like a bunch of fucking maniacs, the mall cops going mad themselves, trying desperately to calm the chaos.

The three escaped and hightailed down the streets. Fang seriously began to miss flight. He couldn't just up and away here in the middle of the city. As much as he loves Los Angeles, every Pro has a Con. After several blocks they all stopped running. Laughing and breathing heavily. "That was fucking ingenious, Prince!" Ace cackled and Fang actually grinned. Prince smirked smugly, "Thank you, I try my best."

After a while their laughter calmed, Fang finally asked, "So did you managed to get money?" Ace nodded, "Oh yeah, I stole four wallets, and two purses. Believe it or not, both the purses were from male Erasers…"

Fang, not questioning that at all, moved on to more important questions. "How much money?"

"Like hell I know, but we should extract as much shit as possible from the debit and credit cards before they're shut down. The hard cash I haven't counted. Let's hit an ATM, eh?"

"Agreed," Prince said. Amazingly enough, they sucked a lot of money out of the cards, but Ace claiming have gone through so much trouble gets half of it. Fang had half a mind to argue but as soon as he started she ripped his arm out of his socket, so he agreed she could have half.

Now the three were happily eating at a shmancy restaurant, Fang's arm in its socket where it should be. Ace sat with Prince to her left on one side of the booth while Fang sat alone on the other side. They all were eating appetizers—Well, Ace had her own appetizer of absurd size. Fang was actually getting impressed with Ace's ability to put food and drink down. "So…" Ace said around a mouthful of fried ravioli. "I've been meaning to ask… about this group… of people you travel with."

"Ah, my Flock, yeah, what do you want to know?" Fang asked and Ace shrugged, her large breasts bouncing as she did. Fang swallowed. "I don't fuckin' know, just tell me 'bout 'em!" Fang sweatdropped a moment before speaking, seeing Prince trying to conceal a smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, well, there is the two youngest and the only real siblings in the group, Gasman, and his little sister Angel—"

"Why the hell is he named 'Gasman'?"

"Uh, he has an… intestinal problem, we mostly call him Gazzy." Ace said nothing to that and just chugged down her raspberry lemonade. "Um, then there's Nudge, she's… talkative, as an understatement. Then there's Iggy, he's my age and sadly completely blind—"

"Blind? He's defective?" Ace asked, and Fang shook his head, "No, no, he used to have exceptional sight but…"

"Experiments?" Prince asked quietly, frowning as he poked at his fried calamari with his fork. Fang nodded and Ace scowled, "Fuckin' bastards…" she grumbled just as the waiter came around with their food. They sat quietly until he was out of earshot again. "Then there's the leader of our group, Maximum,"

"You mean you're not the leader?" Prince asked. He blinked in thought, "huh… I guess you are the type to lay there and take orders like a bitch," he shrugged and Ace snickered. Fang scowled and tried very hard to not let his face turn red. "Anyway…" he continued, "Max also happens to be my girl—"

"Ha! The shit explains everything! Gotta let her be the boss or you don't get any sex, huh?" Ace snickered and Fang scowled his deepest yet. "No…"

"Oh, I see, there's another guy screwing with things?" Ace asked, nudging Prince. Fang had that paranoid feeling again; it was like Ace new something was going on… Fang felt on edge. Ah, but he could still look collected. "Yes, his name's Dylan… he's an avian hybrid too but he's a clone from some other sap. We've been told he was made to be Max's 'perfect other half.'"

"Why would that matter?" Prince asked. Prince's intrigue with Fang's love-life made Fang shrink into his seat. "Awkward" and "uncomfortable" were a couple words that came to his mind right now. "You shouldn't let what others' say stop you from doing what you want, fuck Dylan, Max is yours."

There was a moment of silence that was broken when Ace snorted, "What bullshit are you reading these days?"

"Emily Dickinson, actually," Prince said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Dick who?" Ace asked and Prince chuckled, rolling his eyes in a "never mind" fashion. Fang smiled, he really liked their company, as unnerving as it can get. Ace and Prince were enjoyable to watch.

"She's a poet, I think…" Fang said and Prince nodded, "Yes, my favorite poem is 'Hope is a Thing with Feathers.'" Ace laughed at that, but Prince only smiled at Fang. Fang wasn't sure what emotion to put into this situation and kind of just sat there awkwardly.

"So," Fang began, "I guess since the Erasers have found our location you're going to want to leave the city, right?"

"Nope!" Ace chirped cheerily and Fang raised an eyebrow, "Wha—?"

"I'd say we still have a weeks-worth of safety, it'll take 'em a damn long while to figure out that we're hidden under the identity of a fucking pop star," she snickered. "They don't expect us to stay after attacks anyway, it catches them off guard," Prince added.

_Huh… I've never thought of that… come to think of it, neither has Max._ Fang thought to himself. He smiled, "Well, that's kind of convenient, not having to worry about getting out immediately."

"I know, right?" Ace said as she stuffed her face. "So you still have time to see the city, and we can still grab a good amount of cash before having to evacuate," Prince said, as he tucked a napkin on his lap. He was very… dainty when he ate.

"I've seen too much of this city," Fang said as he poked at his meal, "Oh yeah? How many times have you been to LA?" Ace, who had somehow managed to get tomato sauce on her forehead, asked. "A few times, I've really lost track. Every time I've been here bad shit happens."

"Looks like you need a good experience here," Prince said and Fang raised an eyebrow, "Want to go to a fair?"

"A fair?"

"Yeah, you know, fairground, funfair, carnival?" Ace said, "There's one going on nearby. We should go!"

Fang ended up not even having an opinion in this. He's learning that when it comes to Ace, if she's made a decision, it's either go with hers or get fatally injured and left behind. Fang's already dealt with her ripping his arm out of its socket when he tried to negotiate the cash, he figured that it'd be best on her good side, so he'll just do what she says.

**Sora: What the hell was this filler supposed to be?**

**Hiroko: *Pout* Don't even start Sora, I'm not listening this time!**

**Sora: But this-**

**Hiroko: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA-I'm not listening! NA NA NA!**

**Sora: *Pout* B-but... I'm supposed to be the immature one... :(**

**Hiroko: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!**

**Sora: DX WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Hiroko: NANANANA-A-are you... crying?**

**Sora: PFT! No! I'm too awesome to cry! XD**

**Hiroko: And to think I almost thought you had a heart... -_-***

**Sora: I do have a heart! I share one with you! You're heart is all black and shriveled though, and since I only get a little bit... Yeah! :D**

**Hiroko: Ugh... R&R people!**


	5. Fair is Fair

**Guess what? MORE YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! :D And drama... but let's pay more attention to the yaoi, eh? AND you get to learn a LITTLE bit more about Ace! :D (sort-of-not-really)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride then Angel would already be trying to rule the world-oh wait, scratch that. Never mind, I just don't own it!**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 5: Fair is Fair

Now they were walking again. Ace ahead, of course. She always walked ahead with her head held high. She had a lot of pride… Fang, of course, was left behind with Prince. "What is she?" Fang found himself asking and Prince raised a thin eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Ace is a hybrid, isn't she?"

"Yes…"

"What kind? I mean, I don't see any obvious mutations," Fang said as he watched as Ace snatched a wallet right out of a man's pocket and stuck it in her own; the man didn't even notice. "That's because she's a little more mysterious than _just_ a hybrid. She's an Omnia Hybrid."

"What's that?"

"An accident,"

"What?"

"She was put together accidentally in a petri dish by a high school student. She can grow animal parts by will, granted sometimes it's excruciatingly painful or doesn't work at all. She's the only one of her kind. She's being hunted for her 'final perfection experiments.'"

"Which is…?"

"They want to reprogram her and fix her bugs. Otherwise she'll just be destroyed and her DNA will be cloned to make others better than her, which, in the long run, will be what they do anyway." Prince said, watching her with a frown. "That's horrible," Fang said, seeing Ace snatch a lollipop from a kid in a stroller. The kid took a few moments to even realize his candy was gone and started to wail as Prince and Fang passed. "Yeah, it's unfortunate and comes with a lot of mental and physical scars."

"I haven't seen any scars, and she seems so… normal."

"If you see her with her clothes off you'd see 'em," Prince said and Fang furrowed his brows at Prince. "Also, you're only seeing a shell of her, the ego, the pride, the greed, the complexes; it's merely a personality she's replaced herself with…"

"So, who is she really?" Fang asked and Prince was silent for a little while, "Who knows!" he shrugged. "You've never seen the real her? How long have you known her?"

"…Two years, I think." There was another long moment of silence. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you were from Japan, right?"

"…Yeah, up in Hokkaido, near Mount Higami-Mikuni." Fang blinked, "I have… no idea where that is," he admitted and Prince chuckled lightly, "I had a feeling, never been to Japan, huh?"

"Not in this lifetime," Fang said. "It's not that bad, Tokyo is definitely a sight to see, but that's in Honshu, not Hokkaido." Fang blinked again and Prince laughed, "Honshu is the biggest island," Prince explained. "Ah, so do you know any Japanese?"

"Mā, soko ni gakkō no bunki wa hijō ni ōku no kotonaru gengo ni michite ita. Kore wa, dekiru dake ōku o manabu koto ga hitsuyōdeshita," Prince said, leaving Fang to say absolutely nothing. Prince laughed, "And then some," he clarified. Fang smiled, "That's pretty cool, do you only know Japanese and English?"

"I know just about everything else, eş."

"Eş?"

"It means 'wife' in Turkish," Prince grinned and started quickly walking ahead. Fang froze and his face went pale. "Wh-what did you call me?" he asked and ran to catch up. Ace fell back and threw her arms over both Prince's and Fang's shoulders. "Look! You can see the Ferris wheel!" she said, pointing over the wide mall far ahead. You could, in fact, see it, turning ever so slowly, along with tons of other rides towering over the mall.

"So, I heard you guys talkin' 'bout me," Ace said, grinning widely, not taking her eyes off the Ferris wheel. Something about the look on her face was… mad, like, crazy-bitch kind of mad. Her arms wrapped tightly around their necks. A shadow fell on her mad expression, "It's rude to talk about people behind their backs…" she purred. Fang sweat dropped. Prince kissed Ace's cheek, "Says the hypocrite," he smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Fang, you're buying!"

"What? But you can steal three damn wallets without thinking about it, why do I have to buy?"

"C'mon, Ace, he's trying to make money, not spend it," Prince said and Ace's arms tightened even more around their necks, forcing them to hunch over since she was so short. "He's buying…" she seethed. Fang sighed as his bangs fell in front of his face. "Yeah, okay, sure, I'm buying, my treat and all that shit…"

Ace smiled perkily again, "Oh Fang! You're so sweet!"

Fang did pay so they could enter this mini amusement park, feeling some despair that it might be a while before he could get to Russia. "We should get cotton candy!" Ace said, hanging on Fang's shoulder, "Ooh, that's a good idea, I'll get some, you guys go on ahead," Prince said and Ace grinned, "Awesome, I'm going to check out that mallet game, c'mon Fang!" she said as she ran off. Fang looked back at Prince, "I guess I'm going with her, if you're not with us in five minutes can I assume there's trouble?"

"Or something shiny," Prince said and shooed Fang off, smacking his ass as he went, igniting that old uncomfortable pain. Fang had to concentrate on walking without a limp even harder now. "Damn him…" he grumbled, catching up with Ace who was already holding a giant stuffed unicorn.

"SCORE!" she was shouting, brandishing the stuffed animal in the worker's face. "You owe me cash! Bitch!" she cackled and the worker slipped her a roll of dollars. "Don't judge a book by its cover!" she said as she ran up to Fang. "Oh man, that guy's a fucking tard! I told him his price to play was ridiculous so he bet I couldn't ring the bell on the hardest setting. Guess who was wrong? He was!" she snorted. She paused and looked at him oddly, "What the hell is with the look on your face? You look like you just got some unwanted surprise buttsex…" Fang's eyes widened, there she goes making him paranoid that she knows something again.

"It's nothing, what do you want to do now?" Fang said with irritation that Ace completely ignored, "Ring toss?" she suggested and Fang shrugged, "Sure." Before Ace trotted off she turned to a little girl nearby who was holding hands with her mother. Ace dropped the giant stuffed unicorn next to the girl, "Here, you can have this," Ace smiled sweetly and the little girl's eyes went so wide they might pop out of her head.

"Oh! What do we say Emily?" The mother said cheerily and the little girl squealed, "Thank you nice lady!"

"No problem kid," Ace said and turned back to Fang, "Let's go!"

"I think that's the kindest thing I've seen you do," Fang said as they started walking. Ace stuffed her hands in her back pockets and snorted, "Heh, I don't need it, and there's no way I'm dragging that thing around!" Fang smiled. At least he didn't have to drag it around for her.

Ace led him to the ring toss booth and Fang paid the guy and the game began. Fang was well aware that these games were all rigged and he hoped to high hell that Ace didn't want to do these all day, he didn't want to waste what little cash he has.

Fang was actually shocked at how well Ace did this; her coordination with those un-aerodynamic little rings was incredible. And he might have been a little more impressed if he wasn't so distracted with her large breasts that bounced every time she threw a ring. After her third prize she finally gave up on it, as she turned to face Fang he averted his eyes from her breasts. He felt almost comforted that he enjoyed watching them, with the hell confusion Prince was leaving him with it made him feel still safely heterosexual. Speaking of Prince…

"That was too damn easy," Ace scoffed, a mad grin spread wide on her full lips. "Great job," Fang said and glanced around, "Don't you think Prince should be back yet? Where is he?"

"Right here." Fang jumped out of his skin when he heard the whisper in his ear and the hot breath on his neck. He whirled, his ass burning again. He saw Prince standing there with three cotton candies in his hands and a large red balloon. "Don't sneak up on me like that, damn it!" Fang huffed, his face flushing furiously. Prince chuckled and passed him cotton candy. "Sorry I took so long, there was something shiny after all."

Fang scowled but Ace only cackled and took her own cotton candy. "So, you guys want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Prince asked and Ace jumped excitedly, "Yeah! Can we?" Ace asked Fang directly, "Uh… sure?" Fang guessed and Ace linked her arms in his, squeezing tightly to his left side as she hugged her three fluffy prizes. Prince threw an arm over Fang's shoulders and the three started walking again. "Where'd you get the balloon?" Fang couldn't help but ask Prince, "Volunteering at the kissing booth," Prince said simply and Fang's eyebrows jumped up in question. Prince laughed at Fang's expression.

"There's a fucking kissing booth here?" Ace asked, leaning forward to look around Fang, "Yeah, back where the cotton candy vendor is," Prince said and Ace cackled maniacally, "I'm sorry, you guys will have to hit the Ferris wheel without me, I need to check out this damn booth," Ace said as she disengaged herself from Fang, "I'll catch up with you bitches!"

"Cool!" Prince shouted as Ace ran off, "it's just you and me then," Prince said, biting at his cotton candy, his arms still wrapped around Fang shoulders. Fang suddenly felt very small, his shoulders rising and his head hunching down. Fang wasn't sure how he felt about being left alone with him. Prince seemed to notice Fang looking a little evasive and he gave him a kind smile, "You should loosen up," he said casually, still holding Fang to his side, "It's not healthy to be so tense all the time."

Hearing that Fang stood a little taller, but his shoulders were still pulled in tightly. There was no fucking way he'd be able to loosen up, not when Prince was touching him. All Fang could seem to notice was Prince's arm around him. Prince was so muscular but somehow scrawny at the same time, and he was so damn tall, I mean, Fang was pretty tall already, but Prince was like a head taller than him! And he had very broad shoulders… Fang had flashbacks from last night, seeing his bare, toned chest. Prince must work out a lot… or maybe he and Ace go through enough crap where he's just always in absurdly good shape. Fang's mind's eyes began to wander down Prince's body. Fang was just about to pass Prince's belt when he caught himself.

What the hell was he doing?

Fang blinked out of his stasis and looked away from Prince who—unbeknownst to him—had noticed him staring. "Something catch your eye?" Prince asked with a smug grin Fang wanted to tear right off his face. Fang cleared his throat, hoping his face didn't go red. "No…" he grumbled and Prince laughed.

The two finally reached the base of the Ferris wheel and stepped into the small line, Prince finally disengaging himself from Fang to pay the worker when they got to the end of the line. "Only two?" the worker asked and Prince nodded, still smiling smugly, like he had something up his sleeve. Fang didn't like that smile… or maybe he did?

Prince and Fang were let through the gate and into one of the carriages that could fit four people comfortably. Fang sat down in the far right corner on the left side so he could see over the edge. And maybe if Prince decided to put him _over the freaking edge_ Fang could just fly away. Yeah, that sounded like a grand idea.

Prince sat just on the other side of the carriage across from Fang, sitting comfortably on the cold, metal seat as he watched Fang peering over the edge of the carriage with a mixed expression.

The ride groaned as it started off, the carriages swaying as they began to move. The ride moved very slowly but rose quite high, and they hadn't even reached anywhere near the top yet. The ride continuously stopped and started as other people were let on to the following carriages.

Prince smiled contently, "Isn't this nice?" he asked as he looked out at the city that could be seen for quite some way, buildings of many sizes towered one over the other, all brandishing their companies, or stores, or restaurant franchises. Fang quite liked the view, something about the city was calming to him. He knew the rest of the Flock wasn't huge on the big city, the noise, the lights flashing everywhere, the police sirens going off every five minutes (except maybe Nudge, but everyone knew she was the "normal" one). Every now and then Fang enjoyed the utter silence and bliss that came with total isolation, but just being in midst of the large city made him feel… part of the big picture.

Fang nodded in agreement to Prince, "Yeah, peaceful…" Fang breathed, letting his eyes slide shut as he inhaled deeply. It was such a warm day, the sun was bright, and the wind was subtle but noticeably soft. Fang wished he could get used to pleasant things like this, to think, soon enough he'll be in Russia, who knew what the weather was like there. Probably cold and full of Erasers and whitecoats, I mean, he's never been to Russia, but that seemed like the likeliest of weather. For a moment, Fang had the small wish to stop time for a little while, to stop worrying about the Flock and making sure everyone was safe and together, for a moment he wanted some change.

Fang was torn from the rather depressing thoughts when he felt Prince sit beside him. His eyes snapped open, "What are you doing?" Fang asked warily and Prince chuckled, putting an arm around Fang's waist and pulling him to his side. "Getting comfortable," he said simply, smiling down at Fang. That smug-ass grin…

"Why? Was where you were sitting not good enough?" Fang asked just little condescendingly. Prince still only smiled, cuddling closer, "Compared to this? Hardly."

Fang would deny it utterly and completely, he would be a totally stubborn pain in the ass about it, but his face turned bright red. Fang looked away from Prince quickly. He felt Prince lean in and kiss his neck. Fang shuddered. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, folding his arms tightly to his chest as he felt embarrassment burn in his cheeks. "Doing what?" Prince whispered into his ear, his hot breath making Fang want to shudder again. "This," Fang said unclearly. Prince kissed across his jawline. "Because I like you, and you let me get away with it."

Fang's heart rose to his throat and he choked on the sentence Prince just burned into his head. Fang whipped his head around to look at Prince, regretting it horribly as he saw how _close_ Prince was, and that _expression_ on his face _killed him._ "What did you just say?" Fang intended to sound a little more powerful and direct, but his voice only came out a squeak and he felt very, very, _very_ small and pathetic. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell.

"You let me get away with it," Prince said again, his breath falling on Fang's face, smelling and tasting like the cotton candy he abandoned on his seat. "N-no, the other part," Fang said, shrinking even more in his seat. Damn him. Damn him all to hell.

"I like you," Prince smiled a little wider, the smug grin becoming more crooked the wider it got. Fang swallowed hard against the lump in his throat that denied him his ability to speak. Fang felt small, vulnerable, overexposed in _Prince's clothes_ mind you_, _and like he should just fly away. For once in his sad little life, he understood Max.

Fang turned away from Prince again, his face red hot and feeling like he should throw himself over the edge. "I just met you, I don't even know you, and you screwed me once, I don't see how a one night stand translates into feelings," Fang tried to sound mature and like this wasn't his first rodeo. But goddamn it, someone upstairs _hates_ him and is out to make his life hell. He sounded small and insecure.

Prince kissed and sucked on his neck lightly and Fang just scowled over the edge of the carriage, trying to organize his thoughts as his mind reeled. He was straight and a decent person, he does _not_ fuck people he just met and then fall ass over elbow in love, _especially_ with men. How Fang wished for Ace's nice pair of breasts to reassure him of the lies he was feeding himself. "The universe works in strange ways, I tend to go with the flow of things," Prince said, nipping at Fang's collarbone.

Fang felt miserable as hell, but at the same time he just wanted to melt into Prince's teasing mouth, and goddamn it he didn't like that, thus the miserableness. Fang could only pout in mixed emotions.

Prince suddenly pulled away and Fang resisted the urge to look up. "Are you mad at me?" Prince asked and Fang sank in his seat, "I don't know…" he mumbled and Prince leaned his head against Fang's, "Are you honestly that confused?"

"I'm not confused," Fang denied with a heated blush. Prince sat straight, "Then reject me," Prince challenged and Fang actually looked up at him and his terrifyingly serious expression. "Shoot me down, go on," he encouraged but Fang could only stare open mouthed and blinking.

This was his chance; Prince was offering him freedom from fret and confusion on a fucking silver platter. So why couldn't Fang take up the offer? Fang's thoughts reeled over the offer and every little bit of him was denying it. Why the hell was he denying it?

"I… I can't…" Fang squeaked and Prince smiled again, leaning down and taking up Fang's lips in his for only a moment in a feather soft kiss. Prince pulled away, admiring Fang's long lashes before purring, "That's fine." And Fang melted just around then.

Oh yeah, he melted like chocolate in the microwave, this was just too damn hard to deal with. Fang couldn't stand the pressure in his chest, and the heart that beat in his throat, and the thoughts that swam frantically through his mind. Fang leaned into Prince's embrace, letting his face bury itself in his muscled chest as he exhaled heavily, resisting the urge to beat the hell out of Prince. Prince then wrapped both arms around the younger boy, pulling him even closer to his body. There was a long quiet moment before Prince spoke again, catching Fang so off guard that he choke on his own tongue. "So, can I give you a blowjob now?"

Fang pushed Prince away violently, leaning back on the edge of the carriage, making the whole thing sway, "The fuck man, really?" he exclaimed, not sure if he was shocked and appalled or shocked and just tad bit excited by that. Prince laughed—straight up _laughed_ at Fang's reaction. The older boy moved in close, leaving Fang little ability to escape. "You just react so well, and noises you make…" Prince took a moment's pause to lick his lips, "hell yeah," he chuckled.

Fang's face was three different colors:

White: Because all the blood had left his head and was rushing way too fast to his cock.

Red: Full embarrassment, insecurities, self-consciousness, and damn bashfulness were pouring into him.

Blue: He stopped breathing.

Prince leaned down and kissed Fang passionately, taking hold of his cock through his baggy jeans. For a moment Fang groaned in pleasure and melted into the palm, but then his common sense kicked in. Fang pushed Prince away again, "You—you can't, we're in public!" he said weakly, making him want to punch himself in the face for the way his voice sounded right now.

Prince rolled his eyes, "We're on a Ferris wheel that moves two miles an hour and stops every three minutes, and the likeliness of the people above us looking down at us is not very high, I think even if you screamed no one would notice," Fang didn't like the horribly sadistic look that crossed Prince's face. Oh god, he _was_ going to try to make him scream, wasn't he?

Prince took up his lips again, palming the trembling boy through his pants. Fang clenched his eyes tightly shut. Well, if he was going to be arrested for public nudity he might as well enjoy this while he can.

Fang took hold of Prince's collar to keep him from pulling away any time soon. Without giving Fang any warning Prince's tongue slipped into his mouth, running across his teeth and twisting around Fang's tongue, causing the younger boy to release deep and throaty moans, his eyelashes fluttering as the mixed sensation of Prince's tongue taking control of his mouth and his hand expertly rubbing away at his cock took over him. If it wasn't for the fact that the jeans were so baggy, Prince's pants would have been just a bit too tight right now for Fang.

Fang's groin ground upwards against Prince's hands as the older birdkid started to undo Fang's belt, not breaking the kiss and licking Fang's lips and teeth hotly, causing more moans. Prince then bit down on Fang's lip hard, making him cry out. Prince snickered at that. "Sadists," Fang growled and Prince smiled innocently before slipping down onto his knees, unbuttoning and unzipping Fang's pants with his teeth and tongue, watching it _tortured_ Fang. Little to Fang's knowledge, the look he was giving Prince was torturing the older boy too.

Prince took hold of the hem of the boy's pants and boxers, pulling them down to let his bare ass rest on the cold metal seat. Prince grinned eagerly at Fang's member, which was standing at attention, throbbing and moist with anticipation.

Fang adjusted his body into a more comfortable recline as Prince took hold of his thighs, spreading them to get in between, starting this little adventure with a kiss to the tip of Fang's cock. Prince circled Fang's excited member with his tongue, running his fingers up and down the underside, leaving Fang to shudder and let his head fall back in bliss. Prince's lips nipped and kissed at the sides of the stiff shaft, licking wherever he went before taking the whole cock in his mouth, deep throating it at once and Fang cringed towards the pleasure, releasing a very pleased moan.

Prince sucked in hard, in what little room there was his tongue went on an adventure, gliding along the underside and massaging the tip, his head bobbing up and down. Fang's fingers knotted in Prince's hair, pulling his bangs away from his one snake eye. Fang didn't take much note to it the last time, but he could feel Prince's sheathed fangs gliding across the topside of his cock, and it felt incredible.

"Ah… aahh…." Was all the noise Fang could make as he felt a heated pressure filling his tensing stomach muscles, the blessed moans slurring into incoherent mumbles as Prince continued to suck in, Fang couldn't stop himself from bucking and trying to push into Prince further, crying out louder.

Prince's hands pushed down on Fang's wild hips, forcing them to stay relatively still as he sucked harder and bobbed faster, letting his tongue harshly press and lather Fang's cock in his saliva. "Ngh… Prince… Prince!" Fang cried out, his eyes clenching tightly shut as the beautiful pressure built up to breaking point. "I'm gonna…!" was all he managed before he cried out in a mantra of moans and Prince's name as he came into Prince's mouth, pouring his seed down his throat.

Prince opened his throat to keep from gagging at the sudden fill. He continued to suck and message as Fang finished in pleasured cringes and whimpers. Prince swallowed hard before pulling away with a satisfying wet pop. Prince licked his lips and kissed Fang's trembling cock, making Fang shudder, too sensitive for touch now. Prince lovingly sucked inches above Fang's cock, marking him with a nice and vibrantly colored hickey.

Fang huffed for a moment and then grinned, and soon enough was laughing his ass off. Prince raised an eyebrow and Fang pointed behind him. The carriage the two were riding in was almost at the top of the wheel and was now nearly on an even level with the one behind them. And in that one was three cute teenage girls with cameras, giggling and snapping pictures of the two. Prince gave them a sly grin just as one of them snapped another picture.

**Sora: ! Talk about invasion of privacy!**

**Hiroko: YAY! Sora, you've finally started a conversation without insulting me! THIS IS PROGRESS! 8D**

**Sora: You have a stupid face.**

**Hiroko: -_-* So much for that...**

**Sora: I knowz right? That was close! Phew!**

**Hiroko: You disappoint me sometimes, you know that?**

**Sora: Shut up, whine to your readers-if you even have any-and feed me poptarts.**

**Hiroko: *headdesk* PLEASE R&R! I can only stand this mental projection for so long!**


	6. Blood and Bullets

**SO HERE I AM AGAIN! :D Have you guys gotten tired of this story that doesn't seem like it's going anywhere? Well I have a secret... IT DOES IN FACT HAVE PLOT! :D Weird right? No? Okay then... But this chapter has a bit of action (and not the yaoi kind this time) and a bit of oddness on Ace and Prince's side... (*spoiler?*)**

**Disclaimer: D'uuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh... If I own Maximum Ride, Fang's sexuality would be question more often.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 6: Blood and Bullets

Fang and Prince departed from the Ferris wheel, after chatting it up with those rather excited teenage girls who had "caught them in the act." They were pretty cool, even offered to send them pictures and Prince happily gave them an email address. Fang was just a bit embarrassed but much more relaxed now, he finally felt loose for the first time in forever.

"Nice meeting you Nick and Derek! Stay sexy!" one of the girls—Mimi—said as her and her friends left. Prince was laughing to himself as he watched them leave. "That was ridiculous," he shook his head with much amusement, turning and throwing an arm around Fang. "That was embarrassing,"

"No it wasn't,"

"It wasn't your dick they saw,"

"It wasn't you who was the one giving the blowjob," Prince countered with a content smile. Fang rolled his eyes and leaned into Prince's side, "We'll call it a draw," Fang said and Prince smiled, "I guess that'll do."

"Should we find Ace now?" Fang asked after a moment and Prince peered up at the red balloon tied to his wrist. "She's probably still at the kissing booth, c'mon," he said, pulling Fang along. The two walked quietly through the crowds that had gotten smaller as the day went, Fang couldn't help but wonder what time it was and how long they had been at the fair.

They came up to the kissing booth from behind, the little hut was followed by a long line, as Fang and Prince circled around the booth they both just about stopped dead in their tracks, all sense of breathing and swallowing of the saliva had gone out the window.

Ace was in the booth with five different balloons tied to her body, her shirt was tied up to reveal her sleek abdomen, her fluffy, blood red hair pulled back in a messy bun, and she was making out with some random blonde girl.

"Holy shit," was all Fang said, feeling that old hard-on returned (more reassurance of his sexuality). At that moment Ace looked up and grinned, cutting her hot make-out short. She waved at them. "Hey guys!" she cackled, turning to the blonde and thanking her, shooing her along.

Prince pulled the frozen Fang over to the booth as Ace took cash from a geeky kid and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth. Fang wouldn't have been surprised if the teenager had a premature ejaculation, I mean, she wasn't even touching Fang and he was so utterly turned on and was praying no one could tell.

Ace then shooed him along for her next customer. "So we should get going, frankly I'm hungry," Prince said to her and she frowned at him before kissing a little boy on the cheek and giving him one of her old stuffed prizes. "But we just fucking got here!" Ace said, beckoning a lovely female to her. Fang prayed to whoever was listening that he wasn't drooling. "Fang and I have been gone for a good half hour; you had plenty of time to mess around."

_She's messing around alright…_ Fang thought to himself, fidgeting as he watched her kiss the girl, but it was way too damn short. She pulled away and glared at Prince. "Bitch, you hardly took enough fucking time on that slow-ass wheel…" she grumbled. After a moment of facing Prince's stern look she sighed, "Fine, get in line, we'll scoot when I'm done here," she said reluctantly. Prince smiled and pulled Fang to the end of the quickly shortening line.

"Holy shit," Fang said again as he watched as Ace did her thing. "Is she always like that?"

"Like what?" Prince asked, raising an eyebrow, Fang blinked, "Like… sexual," he said and Prince laughed, "Oh, hell yeah, everything's an innuendo with that girl," he grinned a crooked grin, "and a dildo, if you've got an electric toothbrush I'd hide it from her."

Fang froze at that, "Wh-what?"

"Last round!" Ace called from up front, gaining a lot of groans from possible customers approaching the line.

The line moved pretty fast and in no time Ace got to the last customer in front of Fang which was a dark haired girl with a nice ass that Fang had been eying the whole time. After a quick make-out the girl departed, cackling with her friends.

"Five bucks," Ace deadpanned to Fang, putting her hand out. "W-wait, you mean you actually want to—" Fang cut himself off, thinking he sounded ridiculous. Fang almost felt the need to look back and check if it was okay with Prince but he held back the urge and dropped five singles in Ace's palm which she shoved in her pants. Clearly pockets were overrated.

She grabbed Fang by the collar and smashed her full lips with his. Her lips were soft and moist and hot and Fang loved this. He cupped her cheek, gaining self-esteem as he got control, feeling her soft lips against his, tasting her minted breath and smooth teeth. Yeah, Fang needed this.

He was pulled out of the kiss though when he felt Prince place a hand on his shoulder. Fang looked up to see Prince grinning like a child and dropped five dollars on the booth counter. Ace glared up at Prince teasingly before she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

Fang couldn't help but feel very turned on by the display. But that was sort of ruined by a sudden ping a jealousy, but who was he jealous of? Like hell he knew. After a moment he laughed, "Alright, let's get lost," he said and Prince pulled away, pulling Ace's hair playfully and she punched him in the ribcage pretty damn hard. He coiled in pain and coughed. Fang wasn't sure what use he could make in this situation.

"Alright then," Ace said, grabbing a wad of cash and stuffing it down the front of Prince's pants, "Hold that for me, bitch," she said casually and quickly turned to Fang, giving him the same treatment and by god was he okay with that.

Fang figured she shoved about fifty bucks down his pants. "That you can keep for yourself," she winked at him, "thanks for paying for the fair." Fang smiled slightly, "You're welcome."

The three departed from the fair with no problems, there were no Erasers to chase them out, no sudden battle to fight. It was nice. But Fang felt off about it, if there's anything in his life that he's notice it's that things can't be peaceful for long.

The trio had actually been at the fair longer than Fang had previously thought, maybe two hours; it hardly felt that long considering how little they did. But it was now two in the afternoon. Man did time pass.

"So what the fuck did you guys do on the Ferris wheel?" Ace asked in an odd tone, elbowing Fang in the ribcage as if she already knew. Fang tensed, "Uh—" Fang was quickly cut off by Prince, "Met some hot girls," Fang nodded in agreement. Prince could certainly think on his feet, and he wasn't lying through his teeth since they did meet a group of girls…

"Bastards!" Ace laughed, "No fuckin' way, how many?"

"Three,"

"Ages?"

"Sixteen through eighteen,"

"Breast sizes?"

"B through double D,"

"Height?"

"Taller than you, that's for sure,"

"Fuck you,"

"I don't think you're tall enough to ride," Prince said cockily, robbing Ace of her egotistic grin. "Fucking asswipe!" Ace growled, shoving Prince and Fang just couldn't stop the snicker that escaped his lips fast enough. Ace whirled on him, grinning again, "And you're fucking encouraging him!" she shouted, shoving Fang too, her surprising strength catching him off guard and he nearly stumbled into the street. A taxi honked at him and he wave apologetically, laughing to himself. Man, he had never laughed this much before.

Sadly, the fun was cut short when a group of men stepped out of the bakery they walked by. Now, Fang would usually care less about people on the streets, but these men were too good looking (god-fucking-damn it, did he have to phrase it like that?) to be normal people. Apparently both Ace and Prince noticed because they stopped shoving each other around and were walking quietly and quickly. Fang followed the example, staying close to Prince's side.

"Fuck it all, twice in one day?" Ace grumbled with much irritation, "That's not normal…" Prince agreed, glancing at Fang. "We need to lose them," Fang chimed in and the other two nodded. Fang resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see how closely the Erasers were following, but Ace was more into giving in to urges and looked back, "Shit they've drawn guns, run!" she shouted and bolted off.

Fang didn't react as fast as he liked. He heard the gunshot ripple through the air and felt intense heat and a stinging pain tear through his right side. Fang released and strangled cry of pain and Prince whirled to see what had happened. Fire lit in the older boy's eyes.

Fang's hands flew to the horrible burn in his side and felt them soak in his blood. He looked down to the crimson fluid pooling in the borrowed shirt. Fang looked up as two more gunshots were fired to see Prince scoop him off his feet and take off. Fang could see the crowd on the street fall into chaos; women, men, and children screaming frantically as more gunshots were fired left and right.

Fang didn't see Ace anywhere in the distance. Wherever she disappeared to, she certainly disappeared with the thought of not wanting to be found.

As they tore down the sidewalk and into the streets Fang looked back over Prince's shoulder, seeing the brewed chaos of panicked civilians and Erasers chasing after. He could hear police sirens roaring in the distance. This had gotten out of control fast.

"Prince," Fang said, his arms slung around his neck tightly so not to fall, although Prince had quite the iron grip on Fang's body as they ran. "We need to lose them," Fang saw as more Erasers tore around the corner and Prince ducked into a crowd fast, weaving through it expertly and popping out the other side, getting onto the most crowded sidewalk he could. Since he was already so far from the original chaos he slowed to a speeded walk, trying to look like he belonged in the crowd.

Fang glanced around, seeing the Erasers pop into the large crowd and glance around in confusion. "We're going back to the condo, Ace is probably headed there, if she's not halfway there already," he said, gripping Fang tighter. "How's your injury?" he asked and Fang glanced down at his burning side absolutely covered in blood, "I don't… know," he said honestly. He could have been hit in a vital organ and he wouldn't have taken much worry to it, Fang always had the ability to power through the pain (even though that usually made things worse). "I'll take a look at it then," Prince said.

Fang could see deep anger in Prince's eyes, and he even saw that Prince's fangs had come unsheathed, shining menacingly. "Were you hit?" Fang asked curiously and Prince nodded, "The bastards grazed my inner thigh," he growled, scowling deeply. Fang resisted the urge to reach down and feel for blood. "A-are you okay?"

"I'll live," Prince said; that deep scowl still etched harshly in to his face.

Prince had quite successfully lost the Erasers and had gotten him and Fang back to the condominium. He had placed Fang on his feet, and Fang saw more fire light in Prince's eyes as he saw the sheer amount of blood that soaked Fang's body. Prince shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keycard, slipping it into the lock and pushing the door open.

No sooner did Prince open the door a gun was placed to his temple. It took Fang a moment to realize it was Ace holding the gun. She was covered in sweat and blood dripped down her forehead, her entire right arm swollen with a colossal bruise, and a bloody towel wrapped around her right leg. Her eye twitched, she didn't seem keen on taking the gun away from Prince's head.

Prince stood frozen, staring at her from the corner of his eye. Fang was equally still, not sure what was going on. But he sighed with relief anyway, "Ace you're—"

"Shut the fuck up," Ace growled, taking a moment to glare at Fang and then returning her glare to Prince. Fang's mouth slammed shut. What the hell was up with her?

"I swear to Satan himself, Prince," Ace seethed, "if you've let them follow your bitch ass here I will blow your fucking brains out across Fang's pretty face," she said through gritted teeth and Fang could see the blood pooling in her mouth. It seemed she took quite the beating on the way back. "I'm not an idiot, Ace, there's no way in hell they could have followed me," Prince said with a set jaw.

"Liar!" Ace barked and Prince ducked down as she shot, the bullet flying into the wall behind him. In a millisecond Prince snatched the gun from her hand and thrust his hand into her throat as he shoved her against the wall, pressing the gun to her head; switching the roles.

Fang blinked in shock. What. Was. Going. On?

"You tried to shoot me," Prince breathed harshly into her face. Ace choked and gagged, spitting blood into Prince's eyes. "Bastard, you led them here, I know it—"

Prince smacked her across her face with the barrel of the gun. "You better cool your head," he growled, his hand tightening around her neck. Her body seized and she went blue in the face, releasing a strangled gag. "Prince, stop it," Fang said, feeling panic leak into him. What the hell?

Suddenly a wicked grin crossed Ace's face and she slammed her foot into Prince's crotched. "I believe you then, bitch," she said in a raspy voice, blood streaming from the corner of her mouth. Prince had dropped to the floor clutching his crotch. "Damn you…" he growled, but Fang saw a smirk on his face.

Fang stood there blinking in confusion. Okay, so the two just attempted to kill each other, and now they're smiling about it?

"What the hell just happened?" Fang found himself exclaiming. Ace looked up at him with a sweet smile, "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You two just tried to fucking kill each other!"

"Sshh!" Ace hissed as she pulled Fang inside and closed the door. "Don't shout that in the hall, people could hear!"

"You don't think they heard the gunshot? What the fucking hell Ace?" Fang exclaimed and Ace slammed a hand over his mouth. "You need to calm down," she said quietly, her expression gentle but clearly showing she was in pain. "Look, we were just doing what we always do in moments of danger; it's every man for himself in our world." Fang pushed Ace's hand away, "You weren't like this earlier today!" he said, still loud and frantic, Ace placed her hand back over his mouth, but much more gentle this time. Her voice became soft and soothing, "Calm down. Look, you're bleeding all over the place, we need to fix that. Besides, I really don't want to clean blood out of the carpets right now." Ace kept her hand on Fang's mouth for a moment longer before she felt he'd stay calm and carefully removed it.

Fang swallowed hard, looking at Prince who stood carefully, his expression soft as well. "She's right," he said, taking Fang by the arm and carefully leading him into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. "Dude," Ace said suddenly as she limped after, staring down at Prince's crotch which was pooled with blood. "Did I kick you that hard?"

"No…" Prince grumbled, his expression falling with irritation, "Some dickhead grazed my thigh with a bullet," he deadpanned and Ace snickered, "I can't wait to treat that wound…" she said devilishly and Prince rolled his eyes as he gently lifted Fang's shirt over his head. Fang looked down at his blood soaked torso with a bit of dismay. Why didn't he move faster when Ace said run?

Prince's long fingers danced around the wound and Ace passed him tissues so he could clean the blood. "How bad is it doc?" Ace asked, coughing into a tissue and wiping the blood from her lips. "It doesn't seem too bad, the bullet grazed his side but still hit a large artery; maybe some heavy pressure could stop the bleeding"

"We could cauterize it," Ace suggested, wiping her bleeding forehead. Fang glanced between the two, feeling a little helpless as they decided how to help the wound. Prince looked up into Fang's eyes, concern and thought in his dark blue ones. "I don't think that'd be necessary," he said, "As long as I'm not in a hospital," Fang sighed. Ace smiled, "I'm going to need it though," she said, limping to the fire pit.

Ace looked a right mess, but she was still smiling like nothing was wrong, Fang frowned at her. "What happened to you?" he asked and she looked up at him a moment before looking away angrily. "Those fucking bastards were around every corner I went," she growled, clutching her swollen arm that Fang now noticed had claw marks across it. "But I handed them their asses, so who gives a shit?" she smiled again and turned a switch and a fire blasted in the pit.

Prince suddenly stood and undid his pants. "Wh-what are you doing?" Fang asked cautiously and Prince grunted in pain as he slipped them down. "The jeans are chafing on my bullet wound," he said with much irritation.

"Nice boxers," Ace commented, tugging on Prince's dark blue undergarments, "cottony soft too, I like it," she snickered and Prince rolled his eyes at her again. Fang could care less about the boxers, all he saw was the blood streaming down his left leg.

Fang winced in pain as he leaned forward to look at the wound, it didn't look very deep and it was a clean tear in the flesh, the blood just made it seem worse than it really was. But Fang could definitely see how Prince's pants would be bothering the wound.

Fang looked up when Prince cleared his throat, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he joked and Fang leaned back as Ace stuffed a fire poker into the pit. "Once this gets hot we should be able to cauterize any severe wounds…" Ace winced and both Fang and Prince raised eyebrows as Ace untied the towel from her leg to show a gnarly and deep tear through the flesh. "It's not that bad, but I don't intend on leaving it like that," she shrugged. "Shit, you really did take a beating," Fang said, staring down at the gushing wound. Ace cackled, "I got off pretty damn well, considering how badly I fucked up that little pack! Those mother fuckers aren't going anywhere!"

"I'd appreciate it if you sat and rest though," Fang added worriedly and Ace smiled at him pleasantly, "You're awfully fucking caring and compassionate, you know that?" she asked and Fang only blinked. That was the first time anybody has said something like that about him. He swore up and down in his head that if he blushed at all he'd tear the walls down.

Ace giggled and then suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head. She swayed left and right on unbalanced legs before plopping onto the couch. She blinked a couple times, her eyes rolling back to normal. "Whoa," she said, going white around the edges. "Alright, stay, we need to get you treated," Prince said, scowling down at her as if she was a child who pushed it too hard when she obviously knew better.

**Sora: Well, that was overly dramatic if you ask me, I mean, what the hell Hiro-sama? What the hell?**

**Hiroko: What? I thought it was good!**

**Sora: Exactly, and we ALL know it wasn't.**

**Hiroko: You shouldn't make fun of me as often as you do, you are just a split personality after all, I could just stop replacing my pills with white Smarties Candies! I'll do it!**

**Sora: TCH! You know I'm too strong for that! Those pills are weak! You should just stick to the candy and oxycodon Hiro-sama.**

**Hiroko: I hate you.**

**Sora: Love ya too!**

**Hiroko: R&R people, for the sake of tolerating a certain she-devil alter ego, give me something worth fangirl-squeaing about!**


	7. Compliment

**Okay, I'm so going to admit that this chapter is more or less useless, but I needed something to go in between 6 and 8, and we all know the 9 doesn't go there because 7 ate nine, so 7 goes where 9 originally would have been. *nods*** **That totally makes sense!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, Max would have a bad case Tourette's Syndrome around cute and fluffy creatures.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Compliment

By the time Prince had finished wrapping Ace in gauze she had gone loopy in the head. She had most clearly lost the most blood out of the trio. "You're really stupid, you know that?" Prince said and she only giggled, "You probably let them do this to you, you're such a masochist," Prince continued to scold and Ace still giggled hysterically.

Prince turned to the fire pit. He had pulled the hot poker out a while ago to cool enough to not brand Ace but just close the wound. He took the poker and choked up on the hold so he had all the control of the heated point. He turned back to Ace, sitting on the edge of the pit and propping her leg up in his lap, she winced as he turned her leg to look at the wound.

"This might hurt like hell," he said and just as Ace opened her mouth to probably say something absurd with a lot of vulgarities Prince pressed the hot poker to the open wound. Ace's eyes widened in agony and she released a sharp and ear piercing scream, cut off when she bit down on her wounded arm, tears streaming down her face as she stared at Prince.

Fang instinctively (and awkwardly) took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand so tightly he thought it might start breaking soon. "Don't you think that's enough time?" Fang asked through gritted teeth after a while. Prince pulled the poker away a moment and dabbed at the red and swollen seal. "Yep, that's good, hold her leg up for me," he said and Fang reached over and took her leg in his other hand, wincing as he bent over his own wound.

Prince stood and ran to the kitchen, tossing the poker in the sink and pulling a large icepack from the freezer. He turned and poured glass of water before returning with the two things. He sat back down and drank the water casually as he pressed the fresh icepack to the red seal, making Ace cringe and cry out. "Goddamn it, ever heard of gentle, Mr. Sadist?" Ace asked in a small and strangled voice, Prince grinned, "I don't know the meaning of the word."

Fang sighed at the two, half amused and half concerned. They were strange, right? It wasn't just him that was confused about the two… right? I mean, he enjoyed their company and what not, but some parts of their relationship were… troublesome.

Prince than turned to Fang who had been holding a great deal amount of pressure on his bullet wound. "How we doing?" he asked as he gingerly pulled away the gauze to peek at the wound, the bleeding had slowed a lot and it was gradually scabbing over. "Good," Prince smiled, looking up into Fang's eyes with a strange expression Fang didn't quite get. "You heal fast like we do," Prince noted, not pulling his eyes away. Naturally, Fang's own gaze was trapped in Prince's, unable to break free.

Fang felt a dramatic ping of despair as he wished to look away from Prince's dark eyes, but did he look away? Pft! No! Fang started to feel very, very small before Ace suddenly cut in. "God-fucking-damn it, this burns like hell! I want alcohol _now!"_ she demanded and Prince stood, tearing his eyes from Fang's and Fang felt an odd pressure lift off his chest and he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Prince chuckled, brushing his bangs out of his one snake eye and adjusting the hem of his tangle boxers. "I think we could all do with a good buzz right now, Merlot good?" Prince asked and Ace shrugged, "Just give me something!"

Prince looked to Fag for confirmation and Fang nodded, aftershocks not allowing him to speak or even make eye contact. God, did he feel pathetic. Prince strolled to the kitchen and started prepping some rather large wine glasses.

"So," Ace began, talking quietly to make it obvious that she was about to have a "private" conversation with Fang. "Have we scared you away yet?" she asked, smiling weakly but brightly, her spirits still not crushable. Fang pursed his lips as he thought on the question. "Not really," he said honestly and Ace laughed lightly, "You sure? You've seen for yourself that we're rather fucking combustible," he said with a sweet (although mangled by injuries) expression. Fang looked away from her and to the bright embers in the fire pit. "It could be worse," he guessed with a light shrug.

"True," Ace nodded, letting her eyes close a moment before Prince returned, balancing a tray of alcohol on one hand. "Mademoiselle, monsieur," Prince said as he passed down the drinks with his other hand. Fang took his carefully in both hands, whiffing the noxious concoction of fruit and alcohol before taking a large gulp of it, immediately feeling lightness in his head.

Prince had set the tray down on the edge of the fire pit and started drinking from his own glass. "So, Fang…" he began thoughtfully, "I was wondering how often you're attacked—on a daily basis, I mean," he said as he stared down into his glass.

Ace looked at Fang in agreement with the question, "Yeah, we're not usually attack twice in one day, four times in a week is the norm." Fang frowned, "I… don't really keep track. It really depends on where I am, I guess…"

"I see…" Prince said. Prince and Ace glanced at each other before returning their gazes to Fang. Fang had the awfully familiar feeling of being scrutinized and couldn't stop himself when he snapped, "What the hell is up? You think I brought the trouble here?"

"Whoa, whoa, dude, calm the fuck down," Ace said, grunting painfully as she adjusted her recline, "we were just asking, it's not like we're going to kick you out or some shit."

_But you'll happily shoot Prince if trouble follows him to you?_ Fang thought, unusually flustered. Fang sighed heavily and drank more before Prince asked, "So why exactly are you being chased?"

"Last I check I'm just on the list of for extermination, I don't know anything passed that, usually the Erasers are around for my… um, girlfriend Max," there's that awkward feeling of mentioning relationship status around Prince again. "What's makes her so important?" Ace asked a little bitterly, "Um… she's kind of a road block to a bunch of companies and what not," Fang said, drinking more. "How?" Prince pressed on, "She's been told she has to save the world from something, and is embracing that challenge—"

Fang was cut off by Ace's obnoxious laughter. "Save the world? Oh, fuck me running! That's the best thing I've heard yet!" she writhed in pain and amusement, "What the hell is she saving the world from?" she asked through a thin smile. Fang actually shrugged, "We don't really know, it was assumed it was School related but things just keep getting more and more complex."

Ace's giggling dropped a little, "So, she has to save the world from some unknown bullshit? If I had to save the world I'd fuckin' like to know what I'm doing," she said, her laughter fully faded but she still grinned. Fang shrugged again, "You have no idea how much trouble her mission has caused though,"

"Like?" Prince asked. Fang pursed his lips again, thinking back on how not too long ago his heart had failed on him and he died. And the sad part is that in that one moment before everything faded he was… content, he knew he didn't have to deal with all this shit anymore. He would never be able to admit that to Max; she'd lose her mind if she knew Fang was much happier dead. "Um…" Fang said awkwardly and Ace leaned forward to listen.

Fang swallowed hard, "I, uh… kind of died not too long ago because of this shit," he said, the honestly rolling off his tongue awkwardly. "Died?" Prince asked, his brows furrowing at the statement. "How?"

"Remember how I mentioned Dylan?" Fang asked and the two nodded, "Well… he has a father—or something—who drabbles in experimentation. He managed to capture me, and to be honest? I don't remember well what happened, but I remember this crushing sensation before everything faded,"

"How'd you come back?" Ace asked curiously and Fang saw Prince's fists ball up. "Max stabbed me in the heart with an adrenaline needle,"

"Like in the movies?" Ace said, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth as she stared down at Fang's still bare chest, as if she could find a hole where the needle had been. Prince suddenly leaned over and refilled Fang's glass, a dark shadow covering his face. "Are you okay?" Fang asked with blameless curiosity. Prince shrugged, "I'm beginning to dislike this Dylan bloke even more," he said honestly.

Fang blinked, remembering hearing the word "bloke" in some British comedy. Fang sipped his drink, "He's not very likeable," Fang agreed as he sat back with a bit of a buzz. One glass was all it really took for him. That lightweight-ness was more or less good in Fang's mind, he always thought it was odd though, you'd think with his metabolism it would take a little more than a large glass.

There was this strange moment of silence following that Fang disliked as much as Dylan. Usually Fang was normally so quiet, but it felt odd to be so closed around these two. They were talkative, but not like the Flock, the kids typically had rather innocent conversations, but these two… they did and talked about things Fang was very happy to watch and listen to.

Fang watched as Ace snatched up the entire wine bottle and started to chug it down, not allowing any to spill out the corner of her mouth. Prince chuckled, "Don't go crazy, Ace, there's still the rest of the day to deal with,"

"Fuck you, I need this," Ace grinned, taking only the moment of communication to pull away from the drink. Fang smiled at the two before looking up at Prince who sat down on right side. Prince pulled at the gauze of Fang's wound to peek at it again. He smiled down at it, "Yep, you're good, just don't break the scab and you should heal fine." Fang returned the smile as Prince leaned against him lightly, their shoulders connecting.

It wasn't until Fang remembered Ace was there when he let his smile slip. Shit. If he went red he's chucking this couch off the terrace! Fang swallowed hard and occupied himself with his alcohol to even attempt in ignoring Ace stare at him through the glass of the bottle. She belched, "You're awfully pretty, you know that?" she asked through partially glazed eyes; she had completely emptied the originally full bottle of its wine. Fang gave her a wearied look, "I believe you said that earlier, when you had threatened to shoot Prince,"

"But I meant it," she went on, "you have a lovely face and a real nice ass, and your hips are almost as feminine as Prince's, I dig a guy with nice hips." Fang wasn't entirely sure how drunk she had become, last night she drank like a sailor and seemed very functional, she might be playing him right now.

Prince laughed, "Feminine? Since when were my hips 'feminine'?"

"Have you _looked_ in a mirror?" both Fang and Ace asked as they looked up at him. Fang choked on his own tongue. Shit, now he's on the same page as Ace, there was no way that was a good thing. Prince laughed again, "Oh great, Ace! You turned him against me!" Prince winked at Fang and the younger boy couldn't stop himself from going red in the face.

"N-no, I was just—" Fang was cut off by Ace's hysterical laughter, "Holy shit! You have a bitch face!" Ace squealed, crawling over to Fang; her face inches from his bright red one. "Oh, my god! That's so fucking cute! Prince, do that again!" she said, her alcoholic breath falling upon Fang's face.

"What, this?" Prince asked, leaning in and brushing Fang's neck with his lips. Fang tensed, feeling the intense burn in his cheeks. _WHAT THE HELL IS PRINCE DOING IN FRONT OF ACE? _Fang was screaming in his mind. Ace cackled, "Oh, hot damn! Fang, you're fucking adorable!" she continued to squeal as Prince nipped at his neck.

Fang couldn't breathe. He felt enough embarrassment being _alone_ with Prince, but with Ace watching? Fang has successfully become miserable. "I am suddenly very jealous of that girlfriend of yours," Ace grinned, "You have the cutest bitch face I've ever seen!"

Fang was sinking into the couch, hunkering down in sheer humiliation, huffing sadly and Prince chuckled darkly. Ace cooed at Fang's pathetic form and pinched his cheek rather lovingly. "I could watch this all day,"

"Hell if I'm doing this all day!" Fang said as he shoved Prince and Ace away from him, grunting as pain tore through his side. "Goddamn it…" he growled, gripping said side. Prince immediately swooped in, his hand replacing Fang's, applying gentle but need pressure to the wound, "I told you to be careful," he smiled sweetly and Fang folded his arms over his chest, feeling an odd mixture of inner heat and an outer chill. Stir around him. Ace chuckled, wincing as she adjusted the way she sat. "Someone is a little feisty, no?" she snickered and Fang just glared straight ahead as Prince retreated his wound. "Fuck you guys…"

"Love you too," Prince laughed and Fang saw Ace raise a fine and questioning red brow, she said nothing though, and that's what unnerved Fang.

**Sora: You're right, it's useless Hiro-sama.**

**Hiroko: *Sarcasm* Gee, thanks Sora, glad we're on the same page here. -_-***

**Sora: No prob' babycakes! No prob'! :D**

**Hiroko: How much candy do I need to give you for you to be mature for a day?**

**Sora: A lot, but at that point I'd be on a sugar-rush and your attempts would have been in vain.**

**Hiroko: What about sugar-coma?**

**Sora: You're thinking about Panda-chan now, you're sister can't handle the sweets!**

**Hiroko: Tch, it'd still be nice for you to pass out for a while... R&R PEOPLE!**


	8. Another Goodnight

**ANOTHER YAOI CHAPTER! Aren't I awesome? You don't need to answer that, I already know! :D Anyway, I figured Fang's second night there shouldn't be bland, that would just be disappointing! SO we get some wild yaoi.** **And I still think my yaoi sucks, so if you want to flame me so hard I burn hotter than the sun, knock your silly selves out!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Maximum Ride there would be a magical pony-monkey-monster that stalks the Flock on their adventures.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Another Goodnight

Night fell fast and the trio had spent the rest of their hours resting their tired bodies and drinking away the pain. Ace had completely passed out, curled up on the couch, clutching three empty bottles of wine in her arms as if they were teddy bears. Fang and Prince were still up; sitting against each other in the darkness, the only light in the room was the absurd cartoon on the television screen.

"I agree with Ace," Prince whispered suddenly and Fang raised an eyebrow, "you are adorable," he smiled and Fang scowled, "What the hell was up with that, in front of Ace?"

"She wouldn't think anything of it, and why are you so paranoid of her?"

"B-because…" Fang said, folding his arms, "nobody needs to know…"

"Know what?" Prince asked and Fang felt like the apparent sadist was doing this on purpose. He swallowed hard and Prince slipped an arm around him. "Heh, I guess I shouldn't have expected so much after a single day,"

"Expected? What were you expecting?"

"I just thought you'd get comfortable a little faster is all, but I should know better than to expect too much from virgins," he grinned and Fang flushed red. "I—I'm not a—"

"I know, I kind of fixed that, didn't I?" the sly grin Prince wore made Fang want smack him, but he knew the sound of flesh on flesh would wake Ace who was curled up next to him, muttering something about zombie ballerinas in her sleep.

"You're kind of a bastard, you know that?" Fang asked and Prince leaned down and kissed his neck exactly where he had earlier that day (granted, it might have been way past midnight at this point) and Fang tensed, "So I've been told." Fang could feel Prince grinning against his neck as it was gingerly kissed, Fang melted into the touch. After a moment of taking in that wet kiss Prince spoke again, "We should play like we did last night, right here, right now," he grinned again.

Fang pushed him away lightly, staring up into the dark and rather seductive eyes. "But Ace is sleeping right next to us!" he whispered cautiously but Prince still just grinned that crooked grin of his. "She wouldn't be bothered, she can sleep peacefully through a hurricane," he said, leaning down and sucking on Fang's neck again. Fang highly doubted that statement, he's _been_ in a hurricane, and not even a dead man could sleep through that train wreck!

"Prince, no," Fang said firmly, "we're not doing this here or now." Fang pushed against Prince's sturdy chest, unable to move the larger with his light shoves. "C'mon…" Prince cooed into his ear, breathing heavily and making Fang shiver, "Ace won't be disturbed; we'll just keep it down…"

"Prince," Fang set his jaw. Like hell he'd deal with this shit! But unbeknownst to the younger boy, Prince had plans, plans that he shall carry out to the very end. "You better start being quiet," he whispered and bit into Fang's collarbone with fine white teeth. Fang gasped at the small pierces of pain that pricked and stung in his collarbone, biting down on his lip as he resisted the powerful urge to cry out in pain as he felt the blood begin to draw. Prince pulled away after lavishing the wound with his saliva, spreading the hot fluid around with his tongue.

Fang released the hard grip on his lip and glared at Prince who had successfully climbed on top of him, straddling his smaller hips. "You ass," Fang seethed, trying to be as quiet as he could. Ace shifted slightly and muttered something like, "chained to a unicorn... monkey… monster..."

"Hai, hai I am," Prince agreed, a strange Japanese accent sliding into his American one. Prince's hips rolled against Fang's, causing a great sensation to ping in Fang's crotch. "You'll tear my wound open," Fang warned. No, he wasn't feeling intense pain in his bullet wound, but it might have been a good enough excuse.

"I'll go slow and soft then," Prince said so low and quiet Fang almost didn't catch it through the sound of the cartoons on the television, which were much louder than they were. Prince did roll much gentler, suddenly giving Fang a tortured feeling. Prince's rolls were light enough to get a feeling, but hardly heavy enough to get anything amazing out of it. Fang found his hips rising towards Prince but he quickly reminded himself that Ace was still curled up not two feet away from him and dropped his hips back down.

Prince pouted hotly, "C'mon, don't back out as soon as you start to join in," he said, pushing down on Fang a little harder, making Fang actually grunt. "See? You like this…" he purred, forcing down hard again. Fang could deny the growing hard-on with all the passion in his heart and the logic in his mind, but it still wouldn't change the fact that it was there. Fang felt a familiar heat of embarrassment in his cheeks that he just wished would go away.

Prince had a rather satisfied smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he watch Fang's expression changed into what Ace had deemed his "cute bitch face." With every surging movement he went down harder and harder, making Fang choke back tortured moans and the springs in the couch grind under the fluctuating weight.

"Ngh…" Fang whined just a little louder, his hips bucking upwards as a twisted feeling enveloped his lower region, starting in his stomach and swirling down into his thighs, burning and winding in cruel torment. "Ngh…!" Fang got louder and Prince froze when Ace suddenly stirred.

Her body rose up inches off the couch as she leaned up on her elbows, her eyes lazily shut as she yawned and turned her body, burying her face into the cushion and her form going limp once more with a small huff.

Fang released a shaky breath as the terror of being caught flew away from him, and as soon as he knew she'd stay there he glared up at Prince again, "That's it, that's enough—g'eh!"

Fang was cut off as Prince forced himself down again. "You're rather tetchy tonight, aren't you?" Prince asked and Fang raised an eyebrow, "I'm what?" he asked, never hearing the word "tetchy" before and clueless to its meaning. Prince rammed down again, practically shaking the couch and making Fang choke on a moan, "Crabby," Prince improvised and Fang glared, "I'm much more sober than I was last night," he pointed out. He had bit his lip so much the tired muscle had become lightly red and swollen, giving him the look of fuller lips.

Prince leaned down and caught said lips, tasting them with much love and care, lightly licking and massaging the swollen lip with his rather skilled tongue, the sensation creating blissful moans to escape Fang despite his persistent fighting.

Fang couldn't stop his tired lips from parting and Prince took no time in invading his mouth. He slipped his tongue in and slid it right over Fang's, coiling around it and licking his teeth. Fang's eyes rolled back and he melted into the couch, forcing himself to stay as quiet as possible but finding himself constantly distracted.

Prince grinded hard—really hard—and Fang wasn't able to think twice before a small burst of pleasure hit him and he released a sharp (and weirdly surprised) moan that vibrated in his teeth. "Shhh," Prince cooed as he pulled away, grinding just as hard and with a pleased grin and a grunt. Fang slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. This was so… torturous! Not being able to feel flesh or release, just the constant kneading of Prince against him. He could feel the massive hard-on constricted in Prince's jeans rubbing against his own. He writhed in the agony of it, biting into his palm.

Prince saw the tortured and discomforted look Fang had and victory was clear on his face. "Can I strip you now?" he asked in a tone that screamed superiority. Fang—through furrowed brows and pursed lips—glanced at Ace's sleeping form and sighed heavily. "Fine…" he moped and Prince grinned excitedly and gave Fang a gentle kiss, loving on his sad little pout.

Prince began pulling up the shirt he had given Fang to borrow, revealing his gauzed covered wound which his fingers dance gingerly across before meeting his chest. Fang shivered at the sudden chill, wondering why the hell it was so cold the condo! Prince wriggled down to kiss and nip at his chest and to undo his pants, getting a little flustered as he fumbled with the stubborn belt. As soon as Fang's pants were down Fang could see an odd expression of anxiousness cross Prince's face.

Prince leaned forward to kiss Fang's stiff and pleading cock, but doing nothing more, knowing the boy can't take anymore teasing. Prince stood and began unzipping his pants. "A-are we going to… do it… dry again?" Fang whispered nervously and Prince chuckled, "I actually got something while we were out today to ease your worry," he said, "Wait here,"

"Wha—?" but Prince was already gone, dropping his pants as he vanished, leaving Fang naked and in need on the couch with Ace sleeping beside him. Fang sighed, his cock throbbing angrily, leaving him writhing at the lack of _everything._ His hand slipped around the base of his cock, stroking around it gently, his thumb rubbing farther upwards. Fang released a low hiss as he began to feel the returning pleasure Prince had abandoned too suddenly. "Fuck me," he sighed grumpily. Prince was such an ass…

"I can't if you're doing it yourself," Prince spoke, coming up from behind him. Fang jumped, releasing himself as Prince came around. He was butt-ass-naked, his pale skin glowing in the light of the television that Fang had nearly forgotten. He could see everything clearly, not like last night where they were too close and too… busy for him to admire Prince's form.

Ace was right, he really did have feminine hips, and he had long, lean and muscular legs, well-muscled arms, and where his wings and his scales met at his spine looked… artistically placed, patches of snowy white feathers and black, glossy scales mingling and fighting for dominance of his spine; and that ass… Fang swallowed hard, disbelieving just how much he was enjoying the sight of that round, tight ass.

Fang was ripped out of his "admiring" when he heard the wet sound of something squirting out. He looked up, seeing Prince with a small tube, squeezing clear gel into his hand. "Is that lube?" Fang whispered, just a bit too happy. Prince giggled (_giggled!_) excitedly, spreading the gel over his even more excited member. Fang visually relaxed. _Thank god… _he sighed in his mind. _This might just be a little gentler than last night._

Fang looked ready before Prince could even prepare him, and the expression the younger boy wore was… enticing, making Prince lick his lips hungrily. Prince started to gently stretch the younger boy with one hand, the other one grabbing his throbbing cock to distract him from any discomfort. Fang made an odd movement, wanting to buck into the firm hand that grabbed him, but not wanting to cause Prince's slowly increasing fingers to jam into him so harshly. Sadly, Prince could give a shit anyway.

Prince pumped Fang hard a few times, and as soon as the boy released a pleasured gasped he did in fact jam his lubed fingers in, adding more as he did so, abruptly changing Fang's gasp to that of surprise and pain. Prince still grinned though. Sadistic bastard…

"C-careful!" Fang hissed, resisting the urge to cover his mouth and glanced at Ace cautiously. Prince chuckled, "You don't like it rough?" he asked with a strange amount of innocence, his inserted fingers wandering. Fang scowled, speaking through gritted teeth, "No, I don't like it rou—ah!" Prince had a wonderful way of finding his prostate too damn fast. Fang might have been annoyed with being interrupted if it hadn't felt so good.

"What's that?" Prince purred, brushing the cluster of nerves again, making Fang wince with pleasure, biting down on his swollen lip to avoid a cry. _Don't wake Ace…_ the younger birdkid reminded himself as Prince lined himself up. He swore up and down that if that perky redhead woke, he'd kill Prince. Fang just can't… handle that kind of embarrassment.

Fang was pulled out of his bumbling thoughts as Prince's huge dick slipped in with a wet slurp. Fang inhaled at the return of that full sensation, all ability to get distracted gone in a single thrust (how he can get distracted in the first place is beyond him…). "Haa…" Fang moaned lightly as he adjusted himself, Prince taking the underside of his thighs in his palms and pulling the boy's legs up and apart more, pulling out carefully before slipping right back in, going further this time.

Fang's hands instinctively grabbed Prince's shoulders, his smooth nails digging into Prince's shoulder blades as he pushed in farther, until his hips were flush with Fang's backside. The sadistic bastard leaned well over Fang as the younger boy clung to his neck for comfort, getting a good whiff of that mess of raven hair that smelled like strawberry and kiwi. Why the hell did he always smell like strawberry and kiwi?

It took Fang a moment to realize Prince was waiting on him to give the "Go ahead." Fang felt a small ping of power as he realized this. Prince actually wanted his say? Fang gave a tight nod and Prince smiled softly, gently beginning to rock his hips. Fang really could not help but hear the loud slurp of the lube every time they shifted and more paranoia rose as he stared over at Ace who slept happily.

She's going to hear them and wake—"Ngh…!" Fang bit down on his poor abused lip as Prince's delicate movements started a fire in his abdomen. "Shh…" Prince purred, strengthening the force of his thrusts by minor bits. "G'eh… mm—ngh…!" were the results of Fang muffling his moans as Prince slid around, the sensation of having something in his ass still an odd one.

Prince angled himself and struck Fang's prostate with skilled precision, his ability to find that nerve cluster on the first try nearly every time still amazed Fang (as much as he can really feel "amazed" right now). "G'ah—!" Fang took a hand away from Prince's shoulders to slap it over his mouth, giving him something new to bite down on either than his lip. Prince chuckled and urged him to hush again as he slid out and slammed into Fang's prostate, the younger boy writhing in ecstasy, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Prince grinned like the smarmy ass he was, pounding into the boy whose hips rolled into him, both hands gripping his shoulders again for an anchor. Fang could feel the twisting heat in his body, making him break out into a cold sweat heated by Prince's breath that got heavier and shakier with each thrust.

Fang's mind reeled as pleasure burned into him, putting as much concentration as he could into being quiet, finding it difficult to keep in his mind that Ace was still right next to him. But Fang nearly lost is as one of Prince's muscled hands took hold of his cock and pumped him hard. Suddenly that burn within Fang burst into a nuclear explosion, causing his back to arch and his head to throw back, his eyes clenching tightly shut as he tried to keep himself from crying out in utter bliss as he ejaculated all over his torso.

Prince clutched his cock as he pounded into him at a frantic pace, releasing a sharp but quiet breath as Fang felt the sudden fill of his cum within him, the sensation of being so full making him wince with more pleasure. Prince slumped over, finally tired out.

Prince released a heavy breath as he calmed himself, kissing at Fang's red cheeks with a gentle smile, he chuckled rather cutely. "What?" Fang whispered, looking tired but content. "You're all sticky," Prince noted childishly as his fingers danced through Fang's sweat and cum-covered chest, "Yeah, that happens," Fang rolled his eyes, cracking a grin. "C'mon then," Prince said, finally pulling out, "Let's take a shower before bed."

Fang winced as he pulled out, sitting up carefully as Prince stood, "Uh, okay…" Fang was about to stand himself but then Prince swept him up in his arms, Fang trying to conceal the surprised yelp as he did so, and Prince fled to the bathroom.

**Sora: Aw! How cute!**

**Hiroko: I'm not falling for you false compliments this time, Sora!**

**Sora: But I'm telling the truth!**

**Hiroko: No you're not! You're just trying to lead me into another trap! I know you Sora! I know you!**

**Sora: I KNOW YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF!**

**Hiroko: *Scoffs* You don't know me! I'm a Cabbage Patch Kid! I'M ALL UP IN THIS PANCAKE MIX!**

**Sora: Oh, my Satan, what does that even mean?**

**Hiroko: I DON'T KNOW BUT I SEE A MULTI-PURPLE PACK OF PACHYDERMS! O.O**

**Sora: Oh shoot... Hiro-sama is on pain medication, looks like I'm in charge again! :D R&R!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hello fellow Fang Affair Readers! I would just like to apologize for the month long hiatus, I am working on the newest chapter as of now and you will have more Fang, Prince, and Ace chaos soon!

~Momento Amor  
>Hiroko Hana<p> 


	10. Boom Boom

**Hi-ya! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have a valid excuse but I won't waste your time with that. HOW ABOUT A PLOT MOVING CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Boom Boom<p>

_Hot steamed filled the small washroom, opening Fang's lungs and clearing his mind enough to think straight as he watched Prince standing under the shower of searing water. He watched as every droplet hit his face and slide down his torso and legs. Prince's head tilted left and right as he soaked down his raven hair, the long bangs that hid his snake eye sticking to the side of his face. Prince opened his eyes and he pulled his head out of the hot rain. Fang peered into those brilliant eyes. His left eye as dark as the night sky, shimmering as if it had stars—and his right eye, mysterious and snakelike, not odd to look at, it seemed to fit well into his face._

_Prince pulled down the shower nozzle and knelt down next to Fang who sat in the tub, gently spraying down his body with the burning water. Prince's strong yet gentle hands brushing across his chest as he cleaned the sticky mess away, putting all his attention into Fang's body. Fang couldn't help his coy blush as Prince gave him a loving smile, taking hold of him as he leaned in, kissing his swollen lips gently as the hot water still sprayed in between them. Prince's lips were soft and wet and not as rough as usual, this kiss had no sadistic quality whatsoever. Fang's wet arms slipped around Prince's neck as he pulled the older boy closer to him, feeling his chest brush against his own._

_Prince pulled out of the kiss and gave a small peck to his cheek. Fang hugged himself tightly to the older boy as Prince snatched up the bar of soap, lathering Fang's body in the foamy suds as well as the clinging boy would allow before rinsing him down again. Prince watched with all the curiosity of a child as each bubble popped or slid into the small stream leading to the drain. Prince pulled Fang off of him and thoroughly rinsed his fluffy dark hair and then he squeezed the cold shampoo into the soaked tendrils, his dexterous fingers massaging the soap in and catching the suds that fled for Fang's eyes._

_Fang peered up at Prince rather cutely as Prince continued on with much care, a single finger delicately wiping away soap sliding down Fang's soft cheek. Fang chuckled very, very lightly and leaned into the caress. Prince smiled and cupped his cheek, kissing his soapy forehead before tilting the boy's head back and rinsing out his hair. Fang let his eyes slide shut as the water crossed over his face, little shining droplets sticking to his long lashes as he exhaled through the stream of water._

_Prince let the nozzle fall, hanging only by the cord connected to the wall as he leaned back down and slipped his muscled arms around the smaller boy, pulling him up into his lap, Fang's arms and legs wrapping around him immediately. Prince reached back and turned off the water, the heated flow stopping with a small screech and a splutter. The silence that fell in the room was filled with the sweet sounds of Prince's heartbeat as he snatched up a towel, drying the tired boy around him._

_By the time Prince had finished, the younger boy had fallen fast asleep, arms and legs still wrapped around him._

Fang woke from his dream to a glaring beam of light over his eyes, making the back of his eyelids glow red and breaking his peaceful sleep. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned, not wanting to be awake yet. Fang felt awfully comfortable though, and warm… Fang risked opening a single eye and peering up at where he was sleeping. He was in Prince's bed. Again. This time though, he was actually in clothes (a baggy t-shirt and boxers he didn't remember owning), and Prince was curled around him, his muscled arms clutching Fang to his body, Fang fitting against him like a proper puzzle piece.

Fang sighed and closed his eyes again, letting his head back down on the pillow, not in the mood to panic this morning. He didn't really feel the need to anyway.

"Another good morning," Prince whispered and Fang's eyes opened again. He could feel the bags of exhaustion and the crust in his eyes. Was it odd that he felt suddenly self-conscious and immediately rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes? Like hell if he knew…

"Yeah," Fang agreed, cuddling closer to Prince's warmth as the older boy's arms tightened around him. "You're not as panicky this morning as you were yesterday, I'm rather proud of your progress," Prince grinned and Fang scowled, "Progress? What am I, a psychiatric patient?" he asked bitterly and Prince chuckled, "No, no, of course not," he said and kissed Fang's forehead, a hot blush covered Fang's face. Prince smiled a little wider, "You're so cute,"

"Fuck you…" Fang grumbled and Prince gave a quick and tighter cuddle. With all the suddenness of a predator pouncing on its clueless prey, the bedroom door was slammed open and Fang found instinct throwing him out of the bed in surprise. Fang tumbled to the floor, tangled in the blankets. He looked up to see a very unhappy Ace in the threshold.

"You bitches," she said with a sour tone and with arms folded, making her large breasts look even larger. "You've slept in long enough! It's one in the fucking afternoon! I've been out all day collecting damn fucking cash and I'm bored out of my mind!" she growled. She was about to say something else but paused, looking at Fang. She grinned suddenly. "Are you in boxers? Oh hell! Take that shirt off and fuckin' strut for me!" she cackled and Prince laughed. "Uh—" was the only bit of words Fang could manage before being pounce by the little predator.

Ace literally tore the shirt off. "Hey, that's my favorite—"

"That's better," Ace cut Prince off, taking in the bod of the nearly nude Fang, who gave a rather petulant glance into Ace's gray eyes. The redhead only cackled. "I'll give you my half of the cash if you stay like that all morning," she said immediately and… well… Fang quickly calculated how much cash he'd probably end up with if he didn't agree. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure, okay…" Ace burst into a squeal that surprised and amused Fang all at once, he couldn't help a chuckle. Prince was suddenly at Fang's side and helped the tangled boy to his feet. "You really shouldn't encourage her," Prince said with an amused smirk, "I can't help it… I'm not entirely good at denying women,"

"Your girlfriend must manipulate the hell out of you!" Ace cackled and Fang shrugged, "Not really, Max is too busy with everything else to care,"

"Aw," Ace pouted dramatically, "does little Fang not get enough attention from his girlfriend?" she asked, swooping in close, grabbing hold of his boxers. Fang's face flushed, "I—" Fang was cut off as Prince grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from Ace, "Stop it," he scowled at the redhead, "you're freaking him out,"

"Oh, hon'," Ace laughed, "I'm not the only one who's been freaking him out," she said with an odd and hinting wink. _Oh god… she does know, doesn't she? She heard us last night! Damn you Prince…_ Fang thought in a panic, hoping the panic didn't show on his face. "I'm not sure what you're getting at," Prince deadpanned, looking bored with this, "Never mind," Ace snickered, turning on her heels, "So what are we doing today?" she asked as the boys followed her out. "With all the Eraser attacks I'm almost reluctant to leave the condo," Prince said with a restrained chuckle, "Oh yeah! There was another attack this morning while I was out,"

"What? Where?" Fang and Prince asked in near perfect unison, "Down the block on my way back, I had to circle 'round a few times before I lost them and could make it in the building."

"They're getting to us closer to the condo…" Prince said quietly, his normal eye visible through is bangs squinting in thought. "Yeah, I've noticed that too," Ace said, taking a long glance at Fang. It wasn't his fault that the danger is coming to them, is it? "Will you guys need to leave? Fall back from danger?" Fang queried. Prince and Ace exchanged an odd glance before shaking their heads, "Nah, we should be fine!" Ace laughed, "Yeah, like we've said before, it will take them forever to actually find us." In one way or another, Fang felt an odd aura of lies and excuses, but he didn't question.

"So, anybody want a sandwich?" Ace grinned as they entered the main room. Prince sat himself down on a bar stool with a goofy grin, "Why, how nice of you to offer that, it is about time you train those wife skills—" Prince wasn't able to finish his sentence due to a shoe being flung across the room and smacking him square in the face, sending him off his seat. Ace huffed haughtily, "Wife skills my ass! You can make your own fucking sandwich!" and like the flip of a dime the raging redhead turned to Fang with a soft expression, "Do you want turkey or ham?"

"Um…" Fang chuckled, "turkey is fine." As Fang sat down Prince stood and Ace came by and kicked the older boy in the rear, "Get moving hubby skills," she growled but Prince only laughed as he trotted around the counter to the fridge. Fang smiled the whole time he watched the two punched and dodge each other in the kitchen. Ace got a little cocky though and ended up pinned to the counter, but Prince got stabbed with a butter knife in return. By the time they could finally eat their sandwiches the two had thoroughly injured each other.

"Why do I feel like you two are trying to kill each other every other moment?" Fang asked before biting into his masterly made sandwich, "Oh it's not every other moment; it's every moment,"

"What?"

"Quiet Ace, he doesn't need to know," Prince hissed almost quiet enough for Fang not to hear it. But he did anyway. "Know what?" Fang demanded and Prince sighed heavily. "That we're trying to kill each other," Ace smiled innocently and Fang raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked again and Ace laughed, "You honestly think I _accidentally_ tried to shoot Prince yesterday? You think he _accidentally_ tried to strangle me? We're attempting murder in the first degree!"

_She says it so casually!_ Fang thought with panic. "Prince is the only one who succeeds so far."

"What?"

"It was only a few times," Prince added with a strange tone of voice. Ace cackled at him. "But… how are you still alive?"

"We don't know," Prince said with much irritation, "Yeah, I must have some form of regeneration or something, we found out when Prince and I first met, he had shot my five times in the chest, once in the head, and literally stabbed me in the back, and left me in a roadside ditch. All I remember is ending up knocking on Prince's front door."

Fang could only gape in shock and confusion, "But… why are you trying to kill each other?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ace gave Prince an almost affectionate smile, "we loathe each other!"

Loathe? No, no, no. Fang and Dylan loathe each other, Ace and Prince? That's something else entirely, that far beyond the borders of loathe.

Fang looked to Prince in hopes he'd tell him Ace is lying. But Prince only shrugged, "It is what it is," he said. "'It is what it is'?" Fang repeated, "Are you kidding me—?"

"Hey," Ace cut in, "We both have a strong sense of 'keep up or die', if we feel we're a danger to each other, we will carry out heavy deeds to guarantee our own safety, you're a team player, we wouldn't expect you to understand."

And yet, in some way, Fang could understand it (granted, you'd think they'd be over that by now, but he could understand it). Fang took a large bite out of his sandwich to occupy himself as he thought. Eventually he thought the subject was best changed. "So how much money do we have? Enough to send me to Russia?" he asked and Prince and Ace glanced at each other, a glance Fang couldn't read. "Uh, almost," Ace said, "Almost? After all the money you took?"

"Hey, I never said result would happen immediately, it's only been two damn days, big guy," Ace gave a grouchy look before gnawing on her peanut butter and jelly and pretzel sandwich. "Don't worry," Prince said finally, "you'll be back with your friends soon," the older boy gave a very sweet smile and a flirty wink that caused Fang's face to flush. He coughed and hoped the blush faded before Ace looked up. If she called it his "bitch face" again he just might not be the only one trying to kill her. He still has his dignity, you know!

Hours went by as they all hung out in the condo, all seeming to not want to deal with Erasers today. Somewhere along the way they got into board games and television, and left the darker subjects behind. It was actually rather quaint right now, there was no fighting, no danger to their lives; everything was okay. It was like the very moment Max would dread, because she knew something bad was about to happen. Sadly, Fang had actually let his guard down, being around Prince and Ace changes him somehow, they make him relax, wind down, he actually smiles and laughs and talk, it was strange.

All three looked up in surprise when there was a knock on the door. Fang tensed at Prince's side and the older boy took immediate notice, standing cautiously and approaching the door, he didn't go three feet before asking, "Ace, can you get the door for me, darling?" he asked with sarcastic affection, "Of course, dear," Ace growled as she stood as well, Prince taking Fang's side as she trotted over to the door, grumbling with much irritation. Ace glanced back at Prince with a hateful stare before pulling the door open.

"Hello, are you the Dooly's?" said the pizza boy on the other side. Ace visually relaxed and she laughed. "Oh, no, they live in the condo at the end of the hall," she said, pointing down the way. The pizza boy glanced at the condo number on the door and smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry to bother you,"

"No problem."

Ace turned to face the boys as the pizza guy disappeared out of the threshold. "See? Nothing to be scared of—!" in that very moment a fiery explosion burst through the wall, throwing all three experiments across the room and into the kitchen. Fang could feel his ears ring and the room spin to the point of making his stomach churn painfully. As his senses cleared he heard Prince groan. "Well, isn't that a bitch," the older boy said as he sat up slowly, rubbing his temples. "Everybody still in one piece?"

"God… fucking… damn… shit… fuck… bitch…" Ace grumbled, crumpled up beneath the bar stools she collided with. "I'm going to kill that pizza guy…"

"You might just get your chance," Prince said and looked up to see an Eraser in the same pizza delivery uniform, juggling a bomb between his mitts. "Okay, you god-awful son of—"

"Save your insults, I have no time for them," said the pizza Eraser, "You have time for the fight of you fucking life?" Ace growled as she stood, her body beaten by the explosions and the bar stools. "No, and neither do you," the pizza Eraser said and tossed the bomb. Fang had only a moment to see the five second countdown before Prince scooped him up and leaped into the hallway.

Another ear rupturing explosion went off just as Ace got out of dodge. "We need to get out of here, now!" Prince said and Ace scoffed, "Well no duh, shit-dick!"

"Window, or terrace; pick one!" Fang chimed in, not wanting to waste their precious time with arguing. "Window!" the other two said, "Then let's move it!"

"One moment!" Ace said, jumping up and running to her room. "Let's go—!"

Prince was cut off as another explosion tore down the wall they took shelter behind, debris crashing down on their heads. Fang scrambled away and Prince was right behind him as they ran into the older boy's bedroom. "Lock the door," Prince said and Fang couldn't help but look at him like he was an idiot, "The guy has _bombs."_

"I know, I know, but it buys us time!"

"Bombs!" Fang repeated but the older boy wasn't listening anymore and was quickly packing a bag. "What about Ace?" Fang asked as he started to help, "She can hold her own just fine, she's probably already in the air," Prince said as he ran over to the window and practically tore down the curtains as he opened the window.

Fang grabbed his own bag as Prince slung his over his shoulder, "Ladies first," the older boy said and Fang held back his growl as he perched himself on the windows edge, taking a breath, and leaping into the sky. Fang felt his wings cramp a bit as he stretched them out. He whirled to see Prince approaching behind him. Flames bursting out the window as another explosion went off in Prince's room.

"That was close—" Fang was cut off as he heard a scream and something drop out of one of the windows. He looked over to see Ace's red hair flying up behind her as she plummeted. "Shit," Prince deadpanned as he dove. Fang didn't wait a single moment and plunged as well. Why didn't Ace say she couldn't fly? I mean, Prince had told him that she could grow animal parts, and for some reason Fang assumed she could make wings as well.

Prince made it to the redhead first, swooping down under her, and catching her, taking another hundred feet before fully slowing down under her weight. From what Fang could guess is that he commented on said weight, because Ace then punched his jaw. Prince swooped upwards just as Fang heard an unmistakable screech of a bullet whizzing by. "He's got a gun!" he shouted down as he veered away from the condominium and higher into the sky until far out of range.

As he watched Prince catch up he saw Ace struggling against him the whole time, and as soon as Prince finally was beside Fang she kicked him in the head and shoved herself out of her arms and plummeted once again. "What is wrong with her?" Fang exclaimed as he went to dive again but Prince grabbed him, "Wait, she'll come back."

"She's falling to her death!"

"She can fly," Prince said, pointing down just as a pair of golden wings burst from Ace's back, tearing through her shirt and unfurling, shimmering in the light. Ace swooped upwards and back to the boys. "I don't need you to cradle me, bitch," Ace said to Prince and the young man rolled his eyes. "Where do we go now?" Fang asked and the other two looked at each other. "Russia."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: You just took your sweet-ass time, didn't you?<strong>

**Hiroko: Hey, there's no need for that language!**

**Sora: Oh, there is plenty of need. Have you even noticed all the flames you've gotten because you took so frickin' long?**

**Hiroko: Funny that people only comment if you don't update…**

**Sora: You're missing the point! I should stab you with a spork!**

**Hiroko: Good thing we only have foons… Sorry people, R&R!**


	11. A Jolly Good Time

**Hey! Hiroko Hana here with a new chapter! I know what you're thinking; "So soon Hiro-sama?" WELL I'M INSPIRED, DAMN IT! But sadly this is a rather short chapter like my last one that will probably answer NOT A SINGLE question.**

**Speaking of questions, I'd like to give a shout out to one of my readers, Ashlyn, who sent a review in my last chapter that left me rolling with laughter. Let me answer all your questions with one sentence: That's for me to know and you to sweat! **

**CONSIDER THIS DISCLAIMED AND STUFF  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Jolly Good Time<p>

"I don't understand what is going on," Fang admitted as they exited the taxi cab in front of the LAX, "We're getting you on a plane," Ace said casually as she adjusted her rather stylish sunglasses, "But I thought we still didn't have enough money," Fang eyebrows furrowed in general confusion, "That doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is getting you bitches through airport security…" Ace mumbled and snickered. Fang bit his lower lip. This was going to be fun…

As they entered the airport Ace immediately shuffled through the crowd with ease, her swaying hips parting the crowd like the Red Sea. Fang loved to watch those hips move, they were so enticing, and much larger than Max's hips—Fang cut off his thought process, he couldn't honestly be getting distracted like this right now when they're trying to escape imminent danger.

Ace led trio up to the counter where tickets are purchased. "Three tickets for the soonest flight to Moscow, Russia!" she said—demanded, more like it. The woman on the other side of the counter peered up at Ace with some disgust. "ID please,"

"Allow the adult, missy," Prince said almost condescendingly and Ace nearly growled at him as he stepped forward. Fang grabbed Ace's arm as she fell back to him, "Three tickets? You guys are coming with?"

"Yeah, why not, don't you enjoy our company?" she asked innocently with an added delicate bat of her eyelashes. Somehow, this caught Fang off guard, "Uh… I mean, yes, but—"

"Besides, with all the fucking Eraser attacks Prince and I can't hang around California, we might as well go with—and I wanna meet this Max character," she grinned devilishly and Fang paled. Oh, god… Max is going to flay him where he stands if she finds out about him and Prince… and with the red hair and Ace's amazing figure, Max will hate Ace by default, he just knew it. Something tells him he's headed for an extremely uncomfortable time. But there was no way he was arguing with Ace.

After a few moments more Prince turned around, "Alright, the plane is taking off in half an hour, let's get moving through security." Quite reluctantly, Fang moved through the heavy crowd, and every time someone bumped him he felt himself getting closer and closer to snapping. To be squished in such small spaces killed him, it took everything he had to not scream "PERSONAL SPACE" and leap into the air. Sometime through this chaos Prince had obviously taken notice and snuck his hand into Fang's and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Fang looked up in surprise to see Prince smiling warmly, "Breathe, moya dorogaya," he said, and what he spoke sounded like Russian. The bastard spoke Russian. And the worst part is; Fang had not a clue as to what the older boy said! But it still reassured him. Fang inhaled deeply and began to count as they passed through the last part of the crowd before falling into the TSA line where he really began to breathe.

Marching up and down the line was a rather pot-bellied security guard, dressed in a usual uniform but with a very noticeable cowboy hat. "Ladies and gentleman! Please remove all shoes, belts, hats, electronics, and empty your pocket and place all items on the belt please!" he said with a thick southern accent, and although he said please—_twice_—you could tell he was really saying; "you're all fucking worthless and must listen to me." Ah, American security.

Lucky for Fang, when the three had escaped the apartment, Fang was able to find a spot to put some clothes on since he jumped out of a window in nothing but _boxers_. And even better, it wasn't Prince's clothing, so they fit well.

The three distributed their items amongst the small bins on the moving belt, and also dropped their backpacks to run through the x-ray machine. Ace stepped through the metal detecting machine first and the machine beeped. Fang bit his lip, worried that the terrifying girl might have a knife or _something_ on her person. She only laughed and pulled out a pair of earrings Fang hadn't noticed before and went through the machine again without a single noise.

"Thank you, miss," said the woman guarding the machine and Ace gathered her things. Next was Prince; he went in and out without a problem, even gave the woman a flirty wink but she only returned that with an annoyed roll of her eyes. At this point Fang felt a little confident that he'd make it through just fine, but as soon as he walked through the metal detecting machine it practically honked at him. Immediately Fang patted himself down, not knowing what he could possibly have had that the machine would detect.

"Step forward sir," the guard woman said and Fang swallowed as he stepped forward and the woman pulled out a hand held metal detector and began to hover it over is body, starting from his right side and moving to his left. As soon as it reached his left hip the detector beeped, Fang held back a groan. The woman patted down his side and paused, feeling around his pocket. Before Fang knew it she fished her hand through his pocket and pulled out some spare change Fang didn't remember putting in his _brand new pants._ "Step through the metal detector again, please."

Fang backed up and went through, and sure enough, there wasn't a noise. Fang tried to not to seem like he looked relieved, as if he might have been up to something. The last thing he wants is someone to feel up his wings. "Move along, thank you," the woman said and Fang quickly gathered his belongings.

Ace patted Fang on the back as they regrouped, "You okay there, bitch?" she grinned and then it clicked. Fang glared, "You put that change in my pocket, didn't you?"

"Bingo!" Ace cackled loud enough for most of the crowd to look up curiously. "That wasn't funny."

"You're pretty damn tight right now," Ace smiled, poking Fang's rib. Prince cut in between the two, "Can we get to the terminal, please?"

"Yes," Fang grumbled, not wanting to be around all these people, it's bad enough he's going to be stuff in a metal tin can with a bunch of people anyway.

So the trio trekked on, and waited almost too long due to a flight delay but finally boarded it did take some of Prince's brute strength to shove their three backpacks in the luggage hold above head, but all ended well. The boys sat together, and Ace alone a few rows up.

Fang released a heavy sigh as he settled into his seat, and without a moments rest, Prince turned to him and said, "You have PTSD, don't you?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're frazzled and anxious in crowds or tight spaces, and you get incredibly jumpy." Fang's expression softened a bit with thought, "Strange that you noticed; I was sure I concealed my emotions well during that whole time…"

"I grew up with closed books, I needed to learn to read through the covers," Prince said casually, taking Fang's hand and squeezing it like he had much earlier before. "But it's okay, I like being able to read you, you're the most interesting book I've ever opened," he smiled in a strange way that Fang couldn't read, which was frustrating since Prince just spent the time talking about seeing through people, so it seemed unfair that Fang couldn't see through him.

Just as the flight attendant walked by Prince had dipped down and took Fang's lips with his. Not only was the lovely young flight attendant surprised, but so was Fang. Both the young woman's and Fang's cheeks dyed a bright shade of crimson. With a rather dumbfounded giggle, the flight attendant cleared her throat and Prince pulled away, as if he were "surprised" she was there. "I'm sorry, but no PDA during the flight," she said shyly, her face still bright right. Prince nodded, "My apologies," he smiled and she giggled, "Um... yeah!" she still giggled as she walked on.

"I can't tell if you did that on purpose or not," Fang said, unable to scowl, his heart pattering like rain on a window pane, his head feeling light even though he breathed properly through the kiss. Prince grinned devilishly, "That's for me to know and you to sweat," and with that, Prince caught another kiss, but this one was swift and only a moment long.

Fang sighed a sigh of mixed emotions as he settled into his seat, actually trying to keep his light head from making _him_ giggle. The day Fang giggles, is the day the world ends, and if Max does her job, that shouldn't happen.

The plane ride had gotten bumpier and bumpier the farther they flew and Fang was hating it, it was far more relaxing when you're flying by your own means then with these metal death traps. The Flock will never know, but Fang hated stuff like this _so, so bad._ Fang could see Ace stand up and trot back to them with a shit-eating grin, "Hey, guys, enjoying the flight?"

"Not the best one I've been on," Prince shrugged sincerely and Ace cackled, "I'm totally freaking the fuck out on the inside!" she said almost hysterically. Suddenly over the intercom an attendant's soft voice buzzed to life. "Due to extreme weather, the plane will be stopping in London, England until things blow over."

A good amount of groaning and complaining rose up amongst the passengers. But on the inside, Fang was thankful. "Well, looks like we'll be held up in jolly ole England," Prince stated and Ace scoffed, "Oh, god, I hope no one recognizes me!" she laughed before walking back to her seat. "What does she mean by that?" Fang asked and Prince only chuckled, "Trouble."

"We apologize for the layover; the plane is schedule to depart in seven hours, but please, enjoy yourselves while we're in England!" said the flight attendant as people dispersed. Fang, Prince, and Ace waited to leave last. "Well, this might be a fucked up trip, but at least we're away from those Erasers!" Ace pointed out, "What do you guys want to do while we're here? We've got seven hours and it's six in the morning in UK time," Prince said. "I need to find some wi-fi, there's something I need to do," Fang said and Ace and Prince glanced at each other. "McDonald's?" they suggested.

So there they were, with a monumental amount of food, sitting in a booth in the back of a McDonalds. Fang pulled his laptop out of his backpack and opened it up, the screen lighting up blue as it turned on. "What're you doing?" Ace asked with a full mouth, duel wielding Double Quarter Pounders. "Checking my blog—"

Fang didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Ace fell into laughter. "You have a blog?"

"Yes… it's very successful actually; I have a huge fan base,"

"I never took you for the trendy type… what do you write about?"

"My adventures with my Flock," Fang said as he logged in. Immediately he set a message up to Max.

_Max,_

_I'm on my way to Russia, I'm in Europe now but I'm going to need your exact location. I should be in Moscow tomorrow—if things go well, that is. You won't believe how I got the money to get here, and I'll probably have to explain a lot… let's just say we have guests._

_Sincerely, Fang._

And the message was sent. "Contacting Max?" Prince asked as he leaned over Fang's shoulder. Fang could feel Prince's warmth and almost wanted to lean it to it, but he held back and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm hoping she'll find internet soon and we can put together a rendezvous,"

"I can't wait to meet her," Ace said, somehow _as_ she drank her cola. "Yeah…" Fang said, almost awkwardly. Prince raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "So what are we doing after this?" Prince inquired and Ace snorted, "Uh, we're in London, England! Obviously, we're going shopping!"

Prince laughed and rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm guessing you want a headband that you'll probably use as a shirt, right?"

"Right," Ace grinned. "Well then, Fang, would you like to take a trip around the shops?"

"I can live with that." Fang said, glancing down at his laptop, wondering what Max was up to right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: HA! THIS IS FILLER! XD<strong>

**Hiroko: No it isn't! It's perfectly plot shifting!**

**Sora: And no yaoi, I was strongly expecting a lemon.**

**Hiroko: Oh don't worry! There is plenty of that to come! In very near chapters actually.**

**Sora: You're only saying that in hopes I'll give out spoilers so you have an excuse to yell at me, aren't you?**

**Hiroko: …**

**Sora: …**

**Hiroko: … No.**

**Sora: You dirty liar.**

**Hiroko: R&R! *Ninja vanish***


	12. Eerie Familiarity In England

**Hello, Hiroko Hana here! Guess what? I didn't have to get yelled at by all my wonderful readers to update (and I finally had some free time to write the next chapter)! This chapter is a little short but it stirs some plot (BELIEVE IT OR NOT! This story does have plot! MWAHAHAHAHAAA *gag*). Sadly, still no Yaoi this chapter. I promise to those people who could care less for the plot and more for the smut that more yaoi is on it's way! Anyway! Why are you reading this? Read the update already!**

**TIS DISCLAIMED**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Eerie Familiarity in England<p>

Due to the early hours, the trio spent a good couple hours just browsing through London, seeing a good many sights before Ace decided to really start browsing shops. "Hey, this is nice," she grinned, holding up a slim blue dress to her body. The dress was thigh-length, sleeveless, with two silver zippers going up either side that look functional… Fang couldn't help but grin, "Try it on—"

"It clashes with your hair and looks like it wouldn't do your breasts any justice," Prince cut in, hardly even looking up. Fang raised his eyebrows and Ace just shrugged and hung the dress back up on the rack. "How about this?" Prince then held up a smoky-gray dress, it had a low dipping, v-shaped collar and was virtually backless, with decorative fabric wrinkling all down the front. Ace smiled, "Not bad, I'll go try it on," she said, snatching it up and fleeing to the dressing room.

"Wow, you fuck men and you're a fashionista? And yet you don't consider yourself gay?" Fang laughed, leaning on a rack of colorful bodices. "I'd hardly consider myself a fashionista either," Prince said, smiling softly as he sifted through a clearance rack, "I just know what looks good on women and men."

"Uh-huh… what size dress do you wear?"

"Size ten; unless it's cut oddly, then it varies." Fang had no clue whether or not Prince was joking, he answered so quickly and so casually and he didn't really know female dress sizes enough to tell if he was joking. Fang just blinked away the confusion and Prince chuckled, dropping a fedora on Fang's head as he walked passed to browse through the jewelry.

"What do you think?" Fang turned at the sound of Ace's voice and couldn't stop his jaw from going slack. She looked amazing! Ace grinned, "Judging by the bulging eyes and the general quiet I'm buying the dress and strutting the red light district."

"Sounds good to me!" Prince smile, "anything you want from here, Fang?"

"I say he should get that fedora, you look so smooth," Ace snickered, reaching up and adjusting Fang's hair and the hat. "No, it's fine, it'll just get destroyed or lost, I don't usually keep—"

"I insist you let me buy it for you," Prince said and Fang sighed. There he goes insisting again, he really loves to insist! "Fine…" Fang surrendered and Prince smiled.

The trio hit several more stores before the rumble in Fang's stomach became truly audible. "Sounds like someone is hankering for some vittles," Ace said, her arm wrapped around Fang's waist as they walked. "Just a little bit, airplane food can only keep one full for so long,"

"How about we hit that pub that we passed? It looked like a nice place," Prince said, "I haven't had a proper crumpet in a while."

"Sounds good to me," Fang said and they all took a U-turn and headed back down the sidewalk.

The pub was a quaint little place that was relatively empty being between breakfast and lunch hours. A young lady met them at the front door, "Morning! Booth, table, or bar?" she asked in what Fang thought was the cutest British accent he had ever heard, and she was downright hot (for a blonde, would have been gold if she had red hair like Ace). "Booth, please," Prince said with his trademark crooked grin. "Right this way," the waitress said as she snatched up some menus.

Once they were all seated and drink orders were taken the waitress left, her heels clicking on the wooden floors as she trotted away. "Something catch your eye?" Ace snickered, noticing Fang eyeing the waitress' swaying hips. "Uh, no," Fang said, taking a second to glance at Prince's raised eyebrow before burying his face in his menu.

Soon enough the drinks were brought and food orders went out.

Ace peered out the large glass windows with a mesmerized smile, the childish expression made Fang smirk quirkily. "Isn't London pretty? I can't believe how many people here want to kill me," she giggled as if a content memory was involved. "Yeah, can someone please explain this to me?" Fang asked, the smirk fading into a worried expression. "Ace got into some trouble seven months ago, she quickly learned that you don't gamble with just anyone and expect them to react well."

"I owe some cash to a rather motley crew,"

"How much…?" Fang asked cautiously, "Seventy thousand US dollars."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were betting on some horses, he kept claiming he had the best horse in the race, I said that was bogus and one should always bet on the least likeliest, then next thing you know I threw in twenty thousand, he thought that was silly and threw in fifty thousand… and he lost."

"He claimed it was fixed because his horse exited the race with a small injury," Prince added, "and he definitely wanted his money back, we had to leave the UK."

"What happened to all the money?"

"We spent it," Prince and Ace said almost too quickly. "On what?"

"We bought a car and flew it off a cliff, which was fucking awesome!" Ace squealed "And the rest of the money we just threw off a building and into Time Square in New York, it's hysterical watching people below fight over a bunch of singles," Prince added.

"Wow, so the person you gambled money from isn't going to get it back if he finds you,"

"Nope! Isn't that hilarious?" Ace grinned and Fang just shook his head and laughed. These two people are probably going to get him killed. Around then their food came out and they all dug in and ate fairly quickly. Hey, they'll only be in England for a few hours, better not waste the experience eating Bangers and Mash. "Okay, so…" Ace said between the mighty chugs of her lemonade, "Prince, you can pay for lunch, I'm going to bail, let's meet back here in two hours, 'kay?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Fang asked, grabbing her hand as she was trying to squeeze out under the table. "I'll let you know in two hours," she smiled before wriggling out of Fang's hand and dashing out the door. Fang gave Prince his best questioning look but the older boy only shrugged, "I don't know, she's got all kinds of weird shit going on everywhere… I'm going to go pay up front," Prince said, sliding out of the booth.

Fang huffed. It honestly made him a bit nervous when Ace runs off alone, it seems like it's guaranteed she'll come back with trouble, she's just that kind of person. In a way, she kind of reminded him of Max, Max was a bit uncontrollable and is guaranteed to have trouble on her heels, though, Max isn't quite as shameless… and isn't as vulgar… and doesn't have red hair… and is more maternal… actually, Ace and Max are nearly polar opposites when he thought about it. Oh god… he couldn't wait for Max to meet these two (no, he could wait, really, he can), he can just imagine the fit she'll throw (no he couldn't, he dreaded exactly that).

"Okay, shall we go?" Prince asked as he returned, offering his hand, Fang gently took Prince's hand and Prince pulled him out of the booth. Fang tried to pull his hand back to his side but Prince had a death grip on it. It took Fang too long to realize that Prince wanted to hold hands. _Hold hands…_ what the fuck?

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk, maybe even a flight if you get jumpy enough,"

"I'm not jumpy,"

"Yes you are, like a bunny, or a small puppy," Prince grinned and Fang scowled. The older boy just laughed as he led Fang out of the pub. Fang glanced around, it seemed the longer the day went on, the more people filled the streets. Fang felt his cheeks redden as the first person he saw when they came out of the pub looked directly at the hand that clasped his. Fang felt his head drop a centimeter or two. He would never admit to the nervousness Prince made him feel, he felt as if he were losing his mind! He felt nervous, and tense, (and this next one is the worst) and oddly self-conscious. Then the small bits of embarrassment and distaste.

Fang didn't understand it, it was so strange, no one has ever affected him so emotionally before and he couldn't stand it. "You okay?" Prince asked and Fang nodded almost too quickly, "Uh-huh… you keep looking in every direction like someone is following us,"

"Well, you never know, we are recombinant experiments," Fang said. With that, Prince pulled Fang to his side and placed a firm arm around his waist, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Judging by the cruel expression on Prince's face, he knew exactly what was wrong with him and is now making the poor boy uncomfortable on purpose. "You're a bastard," Fang scowled and Prince chuckled darkly.

"Or so you think,"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you'll thank me one day,"

"For taking advantage of me when I'm drunk, invading my privacy, and giving me hell?"

"Exactly that," Prince smiled that Crooked Grin™ again. Fang found himself laughing and shaking his head, mesmerized by Prince's asymmetrical features, he was really beginning to notice how his mouth really did sit crooked normally, and there was just the slightest bend in his nose, and of course that snake eye hidden by Prince's heavy bangs. "What?" Prince asked (still smiling), unable to not notice Fang's staring, "Why is your mouth so crooked?" Stupid question of the day anyone? Anyone?

"Oh, I, uh… that's nerve damage caused by dangerous electrical waves."

"Oh…" stupid feeling of the day anyone? Anyone? "It's okay," Prince laughed "I think it makes me look more rugged anyway."

_It does, _is what Fang isn't going to say out loud. At that moment, a flash of rusty red hair caught Fang's eyes. Instinctually he turned to get a full glimpse but got only that, a glimpse of a redheaded, shapely, fair skinned, young woman in heels that could kill. Fang got an eerie feeling of familiarity that he couldn't quite place. He narrowed his eyes but the rusty redhead was already out of sight. He was beginning to wonder who she was, and why she seemed familiar. What other redheads did he know? A lot, actually. "Something on you mind?" Prince asked, looking over in the direction Fang stared, but of course not seeing what Fang had, "No, just thought I saw someone I knew…"

"Oh yeah? You want to go check it out?"

"…No, I'm good, I'm sure it's fine, besides, who do I know that lives in England?" Well, it could be one of his fans… but he hasn't exactly met the large amount of people that read his blog. It probably really was nothing; it's just the red hair that has him excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: I'm heavily disappointed.<strong>

**Hiroko: Wha-why? D:**

**Sora: You said this stirs plot! You mentioned some wacky redhead and that's it! That's not stirring! That's hardly even shifting!**

**Hiroko: Well, if you remember any of the other chapters, you'd realize who that rusty redhead is.**

**Sora: Are you giving spoilers now?**

**Hiroko: Yes, I'm giving the readers a chance to figure this out on their own, and if they can't, it will all be revealed in due time.**

**Sora: There's no way this has plot.**

**Hiroko: YOU DON'T HAVE PLOT!**

**Sora: O.o? What the hell was that?**

**Hiroko: I don't know! I'm feeling immature! DX**

**Sora: Well, stop it. That's my job, I don't get paid when you do it.**

**Hiroko: You don't get paid at all!**

**Sora: This banter is too long!**

**Hiroko: I know!**

**Sora: We should stop.**

**Hiroko: We should.**

**Sora: *NINJA VANISH***

**Hiroko: R&R People! (PS: The more reviews I get in this chapter, the sooner I update! :D)**


	13. Mum and Son

**Hello! Hiroko Hana here! New update! :D I'm amazing right? Yeah, too bad this feels like filler to me.. but you get to see some of Prince's world (not really, but it makes you think you have)! Still no Yaoi this chapter, but we're getting closer to it! Once all the danger subside and some plot points are addressed there shall be gratuitous Yaoi! In the meantime, please enjoy!**

**TIS DISCLAIMED  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Mum and Son<p>

"Where are we going?" Fang asked for the umpteenth time as Prince dragged him through a tiny back road. "You'll see,"

"You keep saying that, but all I'm seeing is brick, asphalt, and the occasional stray cat—where are you taking me?"

"To one of my favorite little hideouts," Prince gave in, but he was smiling none stop, looking like an excited child. "Hideout?" Fang's eyebrow rose up in question but there was no reply as he and Prince turned down a darker ally. This one looked a little different. They were between the back of too homes, but both of them were connected by a small brick bridge, the architecture of it creating an arch, and the opening was blocked by a tall wooden gate that Fang couldn't look over. Even though the tall buildings around them didn't block the sky, Fang felt boxed in, and it was suddenly harder to breathe.

Prince saw Fang's muscles tighten and his chest rise and fall faster than normal, he squeezed his hand reassuringly, "It's okay birdy, you're safe here," Prince quickly planted a loving peck on Fang's lips but Fang wasn't falling for it. Fang's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and revulsion, "Birdy?"

Prince knocked on the wooden gate and there was this strange moment of inhuman silence. "Looks like we're letting ourselves in," Prince said and simply shoved the (apparently heavy) wooden gate open. Fang caught his breath at the sight.

It seemed Fang was peering into the portal to a different world. Behind him was a fairly dirty back alley, and before him… was the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. Nestled in a fairly large opening between three buildings and the gate was the most colorful patch of greenery. There were statues, and a bench, and little fish ponds, and fountains amongst all the dozens upon dozens of different flowers, all shielded by a glass ceiling, letting kindly sunlight in.

Prince chuckled at Fang's awestruck expression, "So you're an admirer of nature too then?"

"Yeah…" Fang breathed, feeling as if it were taboo to step into this glorious garden. "C'mon," Prince said, pulling Fang in. Fang smiled as he peered down at the small cobblestone path that wound around the entire garden. "What is this place? How'd you find it?"

"Last time in England I needed to find cover, and I just stumbled upon this little area."

"It's so beautiful…" note the word Fang just used! Have you ever heard him use this word out loud before? No, no I don't think he has. Prince chuckled, "Yeah it's quite the—"

_Click-click!_

All sense of relaxation went out the window when Fang heard the all too familiar noise of a shotgun cocking. "Don't move, hoodlums!" squeaked the ragged voice of an Englishwoman. Fang wasn't keen on moving, but Prince whirled around with a big grin. "Marge!" Prince exclaimed, throwing his arms up for a hug. That made Fang turn to see an old woman much shorter than he is, dressed in humble clothing, her white hair hidden under a sun hat, her small green eyes intense, and wielding a shotgun that Fang was sure would break her little shoulders if it went off.

The little woman narrowed her eyes before sighing and grumbling, quickly slipping small glasses onto her nose. She suddenly grinned like she was mad. She dropped the gun to her side, "Prince! It's been forever! Give Margery some sugar!" she cackled and Prince swooped down and picked her up in a tight hug, kissing her forehead. He placed her down with her hat crooked and her glasses askew. She giggled like a small girl.

"I've missed you so much, sweetie! What have you been up to?"

"The usual trouble, Marge," Prince smiled his Crooked Grin™. "So who is this?" Marge asked, stepping eerily close to Fang and pulling at his cheek with strong fingers. "This is Fang, my new friend," he said, kissing Fang's reddening cheek when Margery released it. The little old woman and Fang blushed the same shade of red and Margery laughed this strange laugh, "Oh-ho-ho-ho! I see… Welcome to my garden Fang," she said kindly.

"This is your garden? It's amazing," Fang said, offering a smile, but he could still feel the intense heat in his cheeks. "Thank you, boy! I put a lot of work into it!" she said proudly, puffing her tiny chest out.

"How's your son, Marge?" Prince asked, now holding onto Fang like a rag doll slung over Fang's shoulders. "He won't stay out of those crazy gay bars, thanks to you!" Margery cackled and Prince smiled, proud to be guilty as charged. "But he's still sick; the doctors say he's quite lucky he's still around right now."

"What?" Fang raised an eyebrow as Prince rested his head on his, his arms wrapped tightly around Fang (Fang was moments away from breaking down, he felt so humiliated). "Marge's son Lionel has skin cancer, he's a good fellow though, doesn't deserve it."

"But it's not holding him back! He went bungee jumping yesterday! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Marge laughed. "Anyway, why don't you boys come in—would you like some tea?"

"That would be great," Prince said kindly. The little old woman turned to the building behind her and yanked a white, wrought iron screen door open, jiggling the brass doorknob to the wooden door behind it with an angered grumbled before just kicking the door open. Fang admits; that little woman has some moxy.

The woman's house was very small and incredibly cramped with old furniture and _books,_ lots and lots of books. Margery took them into her tiny parlor which had wall to wall bookcases—completely full, of course, and there were old couches covered in plastic. "Woops!" Marge squeaked and quickly took the plastic off and shoved them behind a couch. "Take a seat, boys!" She said, snatching up the tea pot from the coffee table and pouring them a drink. Prince plopped down on a couch and patted the cushion beside him, encouraging Fang to sit beside him. As Fang sat down Margery set out the teacups. "It's a bit hot, so don't scald yourselves."

"Thanks Marge," Prince smiled, "Thank you," Fang said as well. Margery giggled and pinched Fang's cheek again, "You're so cute!"

Fang flushed red again and scowled. Margery only laughed and sat across from them. "So what are you doing back in England?" she asked as she sipped from her tea, the steam fogging her glasses over, "Ace and I are helping Fang find his friends in Russia, we ended up getting a layover here, so I thought I'd visit, let Fang see your garden."

"You're still running around with that little redheaded tramp?" Margery asked, smiling like a madwoman. Prince laughed, "Yes, she still hasn't died yet."

"That girl is like a cockroach, refuses to keel over no matter what you do and is a nuisance and a danger to society… I love that girl!" Margery cackled (much like Ace does) and Fang couldn't help but smirk. It seemed Margery could practically be Ace's mother. "Where's the little tart anyway?"

"Who knows, she ran off, we'll be meeting up in a while,"

"Let's hope she doesn't have Erasers followin',"

"You know about Erasers?" Fang asked, surprised and Margery laughed, "I've been around the block boy! I not only hear old wives' tales but I'm the one tellin' 'em! And having ole snake-boy around doesn't hurt," she added. "Yeah, Fang's a Human-Avian-Hybrid sort of like me," Prince said, sipping from his tea.

"Oh yeah? What kind of bird?" Marge asked and Fang shrugged, "I don't know, some sort of black bird,"

"Well that's a very vague answer—no matter, got anything special 'bout ya? Any mutations that might strike some interest?"

"Uh… I can turn invisible at will," Fang offered and Prince choked on his tea, "You can?" he and Margery asked in near perfect unison. Fang lifted his teacup and then went completely still, concentrating on blending in. In a moment, both Margery and Prince were open mouthed and amazed. "That's incredible!" Margery squawked. Prince whistled and reach out, caressing Fang's clear cheek.

"How come you never told me you could do this?" He asked, smiling excitedly at Fang's ability. "Never came up…?" Fang guessed and reappeared and sipped his tea. "That's thoroughly impressive," Margery said thoughtfully and Fang just felt a little bit off by the way she looked at him, almost like a whitecoat might. "But there's no way I could really comprehend it!" she said and drank the rest of her tea.

"The rest of his friends in Russia are Avian-Hybrids like him too," Prince added and more amazement filled Margery's face, "Wow, there are tons of you! I must spend too much time in this bloody house…" she grumbled, "Maybe you'd notice little winged kids running around if you open your eyes you blind bat!" she grumbled back to herself and Fang blinked in confusion. But he didn't question out of kindness.

"You know, I—" Margery was cut off by the loud ring of Beethoven's 5th. "Damn it…" she murmured and riffled though the pockets of her dress and yanked out a phone, "This… stupid technology," she said as she struggled with it for a moment before she managed to answer. "What?" she barked into the phone then smile sweetly. "Hey sweet—what? No… what? What? I can't—what?" Fang quietly sipped his tea, his keen ears picking up a male voice over the phone.

"Well open the—it's under the doormat! What? I can't hear you—what? Oh! Then it must be in the pot! Okay, love you!" she hung up, "Lionel's back!" she squeaked and jumped from her seat, "You boys stay here!" she said before leaving the parlor.

"You have an interesting taste in people," was all Fang could say and Prince could not stop himself from laughing, "You're a part of that taste in people," he said, poking Fang in the ribs before leaning in taking up his lips in a kiss hot and passionate enough to brighten Fang's cheeks again.

Fang had no idea how long he sat there being so gently kissed by Prince, but next thing he heard was someone giggle and another person say, "Well now I feel jealous."

Fang pulled away from Prince to see not only Margery but a blonde, and blue-eyed young man nearly as tall as Prince. He was a decent looking guy, wearing a white suit with a green tie hanging loosely around his neck. "Hey Lionel," Prince said, standing and shaking the young man's hand, but Lionel pulled him right in for a manly hug.

"It's been a while, Prince! How are you doing and who's the cutie?" Lionel asked, winking his shiny green eyes at Fang who could only react by freezing his seat as he fought with emotion of frustration and embarrassment, wondering why now two people have called him cute. He's not cute, he's sexy and rugged and manly. Cute is not a word meant for him.

"I'm great, man, and paws off," Prince said jokingly, "this bunny is mine." Prince then winked at Lionel and the blonde laughed as if there was an inside joke involved. "Okay, okay, get your horny butts in the parlor! I think my biscuits are burning!" Margery asked, pushing the two back to the couches. Prince sat back down and took Fang's hand, smiling warmly. Lionel sat across from them.

"How nice, mum, you made bickies for my return home?"

"Screw that, I'm just hungry," Margery grumbled before leaving again. Lionel just laughed and poured himself some tea. "So what's your name, bunny?" Lionel asked and Fang mustered the manliness he had left to proudly say, "I'm Fang, it's nice to meet you."

"Where'd Prince pick you up from?"

It took Fang a moment to realize how horrible this was about to sound, "A bar." Lionel snickered, "You haven't changed at all Prince," he said and Prince bowed in his seat with much gratitude, chuckling lightly. "Is Fang a…?"

"An experiment too? Yes," Prince nodded, "I see, so you can stick around," Lionel smiled at Fang, "which is a shame…"

"What? How?" Fang asked and Lionel pouted, "You're so cute." More of Fang's manly confidence flew out of the windows of this tiny house. Fang visually wilted in his seat and Prince lifted Fang's hand and kissed atop it, "Handsome," he corrected, as if knowing how tragically depressed Fang felt. "So how's the chemo going?"

"Well, not amazing, my body has yet to react to the treatment," Lionel said gravely, "I'm sorry to hear that, man, I'm sure you just need to give it time,"

"Yes, but in the meantime, I'm living to the fullest,"

"Yes, your mother has mentioned that earlier," Prince smiled, "sounds like you're having some good times."

"Yep! I'm living like you, my friend, wild and pleasurable."

A lot of time was wasted talking to Lionel and Margery, but very quickly Fang had noticed the time and so did Prince. With some strange goodbyes and a chance to wander the garden, the duo had to depart, and were now working their way back to the pub.

"It's kind of interesting," Fang said and Prince raised a fine, dark eyebrow, "What is?"

"Your world, the people you know—it's interesting seeing it." Prince looked up thoughtfully, "Is it now? Well, I'm glad you find me interesting," Prince smiled, leaning down and pecking Fang's cheek, all whilst slipping his hand in Fang's back pocket and grabbing his ass, making him squeak loudly in surprise. Prince laughed darkly and Fang glared up at him, shoving the older boy away.

"Oh come on, birdy! You know you liked it!" Prince grinned that Crooked Grin™ for the millionth time today. "Quit calling me that!" Fang huffed, walking ahead, but inside he was thinking: _Of course I liked it, damn it…_

Prince quickly caught up, laughing to himself. In that moment both of them saw Ace tear around the corner, clear expression of panic lighting up her face.

"Shit," Prince frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: That had dreadful transitions.<strong>

**Hiroko: I know it's horrible! DX *sob*  
><strong>

**Sora: Yep! Didn't even make sense! What the point of introducing these people?  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Because I have a habit of mentioning tiny background characters that will end up important plot points in the future?  
><strong>

**Sora: ...  
><strong>

**Hiroko: ...  
><strong>

**Sora: No, that's not it.  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Then I don't know, maybe I need some bullshit to write before Ace got back?  
><strong>

**Sora: You really don't plan ahead do you?  
><strong>

**Hiroko: I do! This is very well thought out! It's an intricate web of twist and turns and the occasional cliffhanger!  
><strong>

**Sora: AKA You don't know.  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Ugh... You're impossible. R&R people!  
><strong>


	14. I'm With You ONESHOT CHAPTER

**Hey! Hiroko Hana here! I'm afraid this isn't a real update, and it's sad to say the real chapter update is taking a bit of time. But I did recently have a discussion with one of my readers, and he was saying how fond he was with how I portray Fang, you know, kind of dramatic. And that he'd love to see much more of it. Well, I was listening to some "Male Version" songs and just got ridiculously inspired to do this dramatic-but-sweet-oneshot for you guys, you know, while you wait for the real update? Hehehe... But enjoy! And please tell me what you think (Hell, even complain if you want)!**

**TIS DISCLAIMED  
>ENJOY<br>**

* * *

><p>I'm With You<p>

The bridge was completely vacant, a heavy rain making the route seemingly unsuitable. Fang sighed despondently, trying to force back his tears, the rain already creating the façade of crying as the droplets streamed down his red cheeks. Fang's feet dangled over the water some forty feet below as he sat on the edge of the bridge, his wings hanging out of his damp shirt, every black feather was soaked, looking purple under the streetlight.

Goosebumps rose on Fang's skin as a sharp wind blew through his wet clothes, making him shudder. But he didn't care, not with the ache in his heart. He felt as if the pumping organ was trying to burst out of his ribcage so it could go somewhere else to die. So he didn't have to swallow the sorrow.

Fang had to get away from his Flock; he couldn't let them see him like this—not like this. He even left Prince behind. Though, Fang half-expected Prince to follow, although he ran to get away from pain, he wanted someone to try to find him; he wanted someone to comfort him. But no, Fang couldn't hear the sounds of footsteps, or wing beats, or even anyone calling his name. It was just him and the cold rain.

Fang felt so alone, shivering here and literally on the edge, his knuckles white from tightly gripping the guardrail that he was perched on. Fang watched as the choppy waters below fought with the pylons holding up the small bridge, noting that that was the exact same thing his stomach was doing, the fluids inside of him were fighting with him, making Fang feel nauseas from sadness. He sniffled, not only were his stubborn tears making his nose run, but this horrid cold was too. It had to be forty degrees out. Maybe even less.

Fang looked up at the stormy sky, feeling a sensation of tearing in his chest as his mind reeled back on the past memories of the past few weeks. The frustration was too much and real tears began to stream as heavily as the rain, pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls as he whimpered, throwing his hands up to cover his face, clinging to the guardrail with his long legs that were intertwined with the bars. He wept into his already wet hands that shook violently, weeping shamelessly—something he'd never be comfortable enough to do in front of anybody.

Life just seemed to love to kick Fang in the ass, it loved to pull the rug out from under him and leave him in a confused stupor. The Flock was just too much, Ace was too much, and even Prince was becoming more overwhelming than usual. Fang just can't handle the stress. He can only hold it in for so long before he breaks; he's not an indestructible stone like everyone might think. Under enough pressure, even a diamond will crack, and Fang is no diamond. Not like Prince is, that is. Prince can handle everything; rejection, fear, frustration, ridicule, etc. With just a little sex, Prince is just fine. Fang can't manage his emotions like that. He just can't work with emotions at all. It was risky enough coming on to Max what seemed liked years ago, but with Prince… it seemed like Fang was risking having his wings torn off and him being pushed off a cliff. He's not fearless; he can't handle things like rejection or ridicule.

As Fang wept he could see car lights in his peripherals. Reflex kicked in and he leaped over the side, his drowned wings flapping frantically to hold him over the water. The quick beat of his wings throwing droplets in every direction, like how Total shakes after a bath.

Fang drifted down to the riverfront beach where a yachting Marina dock sat in the darkness of late hours. Fang landed and pulled his wings in close, shivering intensely, the feeling of drifting through the cold wind rolling down his spine. Fang immediately took off into a slow walk, shoving his pale hands in his front pockets, his head hanging and his wet hair veiling his face as he walked. Fang sighed a breath of white air and sniffled, tears of frustration still pouring.

Fang glanced up at the dark Marina. Not a single face was around; everyone would be home with their loved ones by now, leaving their boats to be beaten by the angry water. Fang had a strong urge to just jump into one of those yachts and just take off, ride the river into the sea and just drift for days. He didn't want to have to deal with anymore drama, he hated it; he just couldn't process emotional problems like he can physical. It's easier to knock someone's lights out then it is to confess love or sadness. Way easier.

Fang walked until the Marina was behind him, until he was strolling down sleeping neighborhoods lit with dim streetlights. Fang looked around himself, not knowing where he was going. He just wanted to find a place, somewhere safe that wouldn't hurt or confuse him. And at the same time, he was looking for a familiar face to take him home. He didn't see either.

Fang kept walking until the little area neighbored by the Marina was also behind him. On either side of the street he walked down were assorted buildings, townhouses, shops, restaurants, etc. It was so quiet and dark though. Although there were people here, no one noticed him; even with his wings not being well hidden he was only a shadow passing by. Fang shivered as he passed the glaring light of a convenience store, the counter lady double-taking but Fang was already gone before she could realize anything really off about him.

Once again Fang found himself sighing through blinding tears. He couldn't see passed the salty waters anymore, and the rain scarcely helped with washing away the tears. The overflow of emotions just pouring out of him was more than he could control.

It seemed like forever until Fang found himself back where he started: at the bridge. At some point he started going in a circle and he hadn't noticed at all. He was all alone, despairing over Life as it laughed in his face, wanting the reassuring attention of someone he knew is probably not looking for him. No one was looking for him, no one was worried, he was sure they all just thought he needed some air, but he wanted comfort, not space. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, all he wanted was to be held.

Fang was back to the center of the bridge where he had perched much earlier, leaning over the guardrail again to peer at the choppy water. His hands clasping each other for self-comfort as tears just numbly dripped from his face, he couldn't feel himself cry anymore, everything was just happening on its own now and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to.

"There you are," Fang threw his head up to see where the mysteriously familiar voice came from. In the shadows on the other side of the bridge stood a tall, tall figure with a well-muscled outline and large, large wings that were folding in as he turned to look. Fang sniffled, half-heartedly wiping his face on his wet sleeve, "P-Prince?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, you gave me quite the panic, running off like that," Prince said, approaching Fang with a solemn but kind smile. "Why would you be panicked?" Fang mumbled resentfully, looking back over the edge of the bridge. He felt Prince's hand slip into his own, squeezing his palm tightly. "Why wouldn't I be? You just left without a word, I thought I had upset you, and by the looks of you, I feel I really did," Prince said, his face falling into remorse. Fang sniffled and wiped his face again. "I'm not upset with you… I mean, you didn't do anything…" he mumbled, not making eye contact, unsure as to what he was really saying.

Prince wrapped his arms around him, pulling the soaked, younger birdkid into his almost equally soaked embrace. "I'd hate to upset you… it'd break my heart," Prince whispered into Fang's hair, "whatever it is that is bugging you, you don't have to tell me… but please stop crying, please smile for me." Fang only frowned a little deeper as Prince held him tighter, Prince's fingers playing with Fang's wet feathers.

For a moment, they just stood there, and then Fang found himself throwing his arms around Prince and weeping all of his mixed emotions into the taller boy's chest. Prince said nothing—did nothing; he just held Fang firmly and ran a hand through Fang's wet locks as he waited for the smaller boy to calm. After a long time, Fang made no more noise; he only shook under the heavy rain. But Fang felt warmer, being so close to Prince's form, it was as if he wasn't consciously aware of the cold temperature making his skin pale and his nose red. After another moment Prince disengaged himself and stepped back, unfurling his snow-white and gray wings and offering a hand.

"Shall I take you home?"

"I… I don't want to go back just yet… I look like a wreck…"

"I insist you at least let me take you someplace warm where I can dry those clothes," Prince suggested and Fang pursed his lips and stared down at Prince's steady hand, "Are you with me, Fang?" Prince asked, leaning forward at the waist, a glimmer of nervousness in his eyes, as if he were actually worried about Fang rejecting the offer. Fang only smiled weakly, "I'm with you."

* * *

><p>Hiroko: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but Sora's on "vacation" and will have no way to insult this, so I was told to read off of some flashcards. *scans through cards* *scowls* You know what? She can live without her opinions being known, just this once. ^-^<br>R&R PLEASE!


	15. Bathroom Break

**Hey! Hiroko Hana here! FINALLY! I have a new update and it sure took me damn long enough! I sincerely apologize, it's been busy for me and I (quite sadly) haven't had time for writing. But I have finally gotten the thirteenth chapter done! Sorry if there's a bunch of grammatical errors, I'm significantly lazy since it's 4:00 AM, I just want to get a new chapter up. ANYWAY! Why are you listening to me? READ PEOPLE, READ!**

**Tis Disclaimed!  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Bathroom Break<p>

"What now?!" Fang almost wanted to whine as Ace sped past, the two boys doing their best to stay on her heels. "There's… a… problem!" Ace panted and Fang rolled his eyes, "I… might have… stumbled upon some Erasers!"

"Where?" Prince said, seeming the calmest, "I few blocks away! I've been running around corners forever! They're everywhere!" she said, actually wheezing. Fang could tell that she's definitely been running and evading for a while. "We need to get back to the airport," Prince said immediately, the amount of security should keep us safe as long as we stay close to the TSA."

"Sounds good to me!" Ace wheezed, noticeably slowing down, the boys finally able to get beside her. Fang took her hand as she started to fall back and assisted in pulling her along. She smiled at him. "Your face is red!" she noted and Fang scowled, "What?!"

"You've been blushing or something?"

"Why is this conversation relevant right now?!"

"I don't know!"

"Less talking, more running!" Prince said as he pointed out Erasers popping up on the other side of the street. The trio took a tight turn around a corner and picked up pace, Ace having a little trouble to keep up now, having ran longer than the boys. "How far are we from the airport?"

"It's just a little ways away!" Ace called, "maybe a mile?" Fang groaned. He wanted to just release his wings and take flight, was that too much to ask for? But Fang held back the powerful urge and just ran. It wasn't long until Fang saw more of what they were running from, it seemed Erasers were just popping out of nowhere! By the time they reached the airport, Fang was ready to tear out of his own skin. Panic overwhelmed them as they walked through the doors and were immediately greeted by security guards walking passed.

"Calm down," Prince said, taking up Fang's hand, stopping him from losing his mind. Fang panted heavily, adjusting the bag on his back that was beginning to weigh down his spine. "We'll just wait out the flight here, it'll be safer."

"Are you sure? This place could be crawling!" Fang hissed and Ace snickered through heavy pants, "Don't be a pussy," she grinned and Fang replied with a glare. "Can we at least get away from the doors? Maybe get something to eat?" he asked and Prince nodded, "Of course," he said, clasping Fang's hand tighter as he pulled him along, Ace following slowly behind, grabbing Fang's ass as she caught up after catching her breath.

"Is that really necessary?"

"It's always necessary," she smiled, leaning on his side. Fang sighed, sandwiched between the two once again. "So shall we hit a café?" Prince asked as they got to the escalator that headed to the second floor of this massive London airport. "That's good; maybe get a sandwich or two…"

"Or three, or four," Ace added and Fang nodded, feeling his stomach churn even though he'd had just had a bunch of cookies (or biscuits, as the Brits say). "Or five or six…" Ace continued on, her mouth visually watering. She shuddered. "Okay, I'm really, really fucking hungry now."

"Okay," Prince chuckled and the two followed him to one of the small cafés and the trio proceeded to order twelve sandwiches, and they ate them all. The entire "feast" took up an hour of their time. Fang couldn't stop glancing at his watch; he was getting so nervous now. He just wanted to get to Moscow and find Max, yet strangely… at the same time, he just wanted to lay back with the chaotic duo for a little while longer. He knew once the Flock got reunited that there was going to be drama due to Prince and Ace. But mostly Ace, because Fang just sensed trouble with her.

"So what's Max look like anyway? Is she pretty or somethin'?" Ace said as she chugged down a small carton of chocolate milk. Fang felt himself choke on words as he gave Prince a paranoid glance. "U-uh, yeah, she's beautiful."

Ace cackled, "Beautiful? That's a big word. Define beautiful for me, eh?"

"Um…" Fang swallowed, glancing at Prince again who was leaned over the café table on his elbows, watching Fang with unreadable eyes. It almost felt wrong talking about Max in front of him, and that made no sense to Fang, he didn't understand why he felt so on edge about it.

"Well, she doesn't believe she's beautiful. But she's tall, with wavy hair with all these blonde streaks, and she has these big, glossy, chocolate brown eyes," Fang went on but Ace interrupted with another cackle. "Are you describing a girlfriend or a disappearance victim?" Fang huffed at her, actually pouting without a care. Prince chuckled lightly and patted Fang's back, rubbing between his neck and shoulders rather _too_ affectionately. Fang shouldered him away as Ace rose a fine red eyebrow.

"Anyway, I can't wait to meet the broad, she's sounds like quite the tightass," Ace grinned before practically swallowing her entire sandwich whole, because who needs chewing, right? "She sort of can be, at times," Fang smiled lightly, "actually quite often, now that I think about it…" Fang laughed now, "Especially when anyone tries to oppose her authority, which is also quite often."

"Are you one of people who've opposed her?" Prince asked, delicately wiping his mouth with his white napkin. "Yeah, it's kind of why I'm here now,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Fang chuckled nervously, "it may or may not have been my fault the Flock got separated due to my… opposing. Max said go East, I said West; we attempted compromise but I managed to get her to listen to me, she and I fought, we were blindsided, and then the next thing I knew I was waking up in Vegas without my Flock."

"Sounds like a party," Ace grinned, "Yeah, had the physical effects of one," Fang agreed with a chuckle that made Prince smirk, "What?" Fang asked and the older boy shook his head and laughed, "It's nothing it's just…"

"It's just what?" Fang asked, not liking to be left hanging, "You're laugh is… rather adorable." Instant blush was Fang's reply and Ace cackled hard enough for the entire café to momentarily pause. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's manly, but… cute, somehow." Fang sank in his seat. _Oh god, please make it stop._ Ace literally fell off her stool just then, crashing to the floor with a yelp/cackle that sounded like a strangled cat. Fang's face was the brightest it had been that day.

_Make it stop, or just kill me, either is good._ Fang whimpered in his head and Prince tried to calm his own giggles—I'm sorry, not giggles, he's fucking manly, he doesn't have the _cute-ass laugh_ like Fang does, _oh fucking no,_ he's _fucking manly!_

"I'm sorry, please, go on," Prince said through the cheekiest smirk. Fang glowered at the tittering two, huffing angrily. "You two are impossible," he folded his arm, his sandwiches gone anyway. "No, no, I'm sorry, forget I said anythi—" Ace suddenly howled louder, the airport security now getting uptight about this, shuffling around as if unsure whether or not to approach.

"Fuck it, I'm going to the bathroom," Fang grumbled, climbing off his stool, "Oh, Fang, don't be like tha—"

"I'll be back in a bit," Fang said, trotting off, getting the odd sense that Prince was probably staring at his ass, either him or Ace. Someone was watching him; that was for sure. But did he really take note of that? No.

Fang slipped through the crowd, biting the inside of his cheek as his skin began to crawl, suddenly thinking of how Prince clasped his hand to comfort him and beginning to want that again—no! He was supposed to be pissed, he can never stay pissed at Prince long enough for the older ass to feel any effects, Fang _must_ be the one to torture this time, Fang must be the tightassiest tightass yet!

Fang puffed out his chest bravely as he pushed through the crowd now, heading straight for the bathroom he had noticed while coming through much earlier. Quickly finding it he shoved passed the door. It wasn't very crowded; there were five or six guys in the sizeable bathroom. Fang walked up to the urinal farthest from any of the other guys and whipped it out, finally getting at least a _second_ to relax. Fang gave a very slow and heavy exhale as he took his sweet time, the bathroom emptying within seconds of him arriving, leaving him and one other guy in there.

Because Fang is paranoid as hell, he found himself glancing at the other guy on the other end of the bathroom, closer to the door. The guy looked pretty average with short, shaggy, auburn hair and almond shaped, orange-hazel eyes, and nice tan, and dressed for fucking success. He didn't look Erasery at all. The guy suddenly glanced over at Fang and Fang quickly averted his attention to the wall. _Shit, that was not discreet._ Fang thought with a bit of panic, then he saw the guy _smile._

Fang decided that was the perfect time to get the hell out of there. He zipped off and casually strolled to the sink, trying not to tense as he got closer to the guy who was zipping up as well. "Hey," he suddenly spoke and Fang raised a totally casual eyebrow at the guy, "you look kind of familiar, have I met you somewhere before?" the guy asked and Fang shrugged, "Probably not," Fang said honestly, scrubbing his hands quickly. "I don't know, you look like someone I've seen before… maybe in a picture?"

"Nah, see ya—?!" Fang will admit to the tiny yelp that came out of his mouth when the guy suddenly grabbed his wristed and yanked his arm around his own damn spine. Fang gasped in light pain as the joints in his arms screamed out. "What the hell?!" Fang exclaimed, surprised by the guy's strength. Holding Fang with one hand, he slipped a mop that had been hanging in the corner through the door handle so it couldn't be opened.

"You're called Fang, right?" the guy asked, shoving Fang against the counter, making him lean over it. Ass up. Fang scowled intensely through the mirror at the guy, "Who's asking?" he snarled and the guy only smiled, "That's none of your fucking business, now is it?"

"I'd say it is, since I'm the one whose arm you're breaking," Fang glared but the guy ignored what he said, "Where are the other two, huh? I expected you to still be safely under the wing of the other freak, maybe even between the breasts of the little redhead,"

"Aren't you the baddie? Should you already know that?" Fang hissed as his shoulder was straining under the stress of the hold. The guy laughed, "I just got here, but I seem to be in luck since I happen to run into the cute runt of the litter,"

"The fuck—did you just call me cute?!" This shit is on now! Fang thrashed his legs out behind him but the guy seemed to have expected that, sidestepping and taking Fang's arm with him, Fang losing his footing and slipping to the ground, unable to catch himself with his other arm. Before Fang knew it he was on his stomach and the auburn bastard was sitting on his ass. "That was very graceful," the guy said, and Fang could see the grin out of the corner of his eye. "Fuck you," Fang growled and the guy chuckled in dark way that Fang couldn't read. "Oh… I'm going to have fun with you,"

"What?!" Fang exclaimed. Like hell if he wanted what he thinks this bastard is talking about! "You better get the hell off me so I can kick your ass you son of a bitch!" Fang wriggled desperately beneath the pervert and he actually saw him licking his lips. He was _fucking liking this!_ Fang found himself immediately stopping, completely and utterly disturbed. Not only was this guy freakishly strong, but he was just damn creepy. How the hell was he getting out of this shit?!

The guy laughed, "This is almost too good, you don't know what to do with yourself!" the guy's cackle was almost as disturbing as the look in his eyes. The guy's hand slipped beneath Fang's shirt and went straight for the wings, Fang's reaction was to flail his other hand in attempted to grab him, but the guy snatched his hand up and held it back with his other hand. Fang noticed his first opening: the guy was holding both of his hands in one, and he had rather _dainty_ hands, the hold was strong but the grip wasn't great.

"Fuck you," Fang said and threw his hands back suddenly before throwing them to the floor, finally getting them back. He launched himself up, knocking the guy off of him. The guy was disoriented, but he still blocked the door, and Fang still needed to get rid of the damn mop. Fang did all he could do and lunge for the door. The guy grabbed his legs, yanking him down and Fang did his best to kick the bastard in the chest, lunging once again and managing to grab onto the mop handle just as the guy grabbed his thick locks, yanking back and making Fang grunt in pain and displeasure. The guy pulled back harder and Fang's hands flew up to pull against his own hair, the pain getting little unbearable. Fang stomped his foot down on the guy's kneecap and felt the grip on his hair loosen, shooting his elbow back into the guy's neck and finally getting him to release. Fang grabbed onto the mop, ripping it out of the door and shoving it into the guys stomach before he could come after him again, Fang tore the door open and made it out into the thickest part of the crowd, swiftly returning to the café where Prince and Ace were whispering something to each other.

"Fang?" Prince said, worry spreading across his face as he saw Fang's expression. "What happened?" Ace asked, catching on quickly. "Some freak was in the bathroom, we need to get on the plane soon,"

"You were attacked?" Prince asked and Fang gave a slow nod, his eyes showing how serious he was. Prince sat straight, "Let's go."

It seemed like too long before they were finally departing again, but Fang couldn't relax on the plane, anyone could have been an enemy, but so far he hadn't see the auburn bastard on the plane, but that didn't mean he wasn't. "Don't worry," Prince said under his breath, taking Fang's hand, "I got your back,"

"Thanks," Fang mumbled, gripping Prince's hand back as he looked out the window, seeing the soaring terrain miles beneath the clouds. Fang might still be tense, but he was at least glad they were finally making it to Russia so he could find Max and the rest of the Flock. He just wanted to find them so bad, but yet… at the same time he still wanted to have more little adventure with this peculiar duo he's found. And frankly, he was terrified of what Max will do when she meets them, the scariest part was he was completely unsure as to how she'll react, but he assumed the worst. Why? Because he's Fang.

"Hey," Prince said, leaning close to breathe down Fang's neck, "Try and get a bit of rest, I'll be right here, I promise," Prince then kissed Fang's neck inconspicuously and Fang actually obeyed and forced himself to relax, letting his eyes close. Maybe one small nap couldn't hurt.

Famous fucking last words.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: You bitch.<strong>

**Hiroko: Ugh... what?!  
><strong>

**Sora: I wait for MONTHS, and this is the shit you give me!?  
><strong>

**Hiroko: What, you don't like it? The "auburn bastard" is a big plot point! He's in my notebook of plot progression! HE'S IMPORTANT!  
><strong>

**Sora: Not that, stupid! THERE IS A MAJOR LACK OF MAN LOVIN'!  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Oh! Yeah, we'll be getting to that, next chapter, I promise.  
><strong>

**Sora: You said that many chapters ago! THE FANS ARE DISPLEASED WITH THE LACK OF YAOI!  
><strong>

**Hiroko: I know, quit antagonizing me! I'm trying, okay!? I AM TRYING.  
><strong>

**Sora: Wow, someone is grumpy.  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Don't even start. R&R PEOPLE. FLAME MY ASS OFF IF YOU WANT TO AS WELL.  
><strong>


	16. Yes

**Hey! Hiroko Hana Here! That's right! Mama Hana loveums you and is giving you a SECOND update in ONE weekend! And might I add that this is a YAOI CHAPTER?! Granted, we all know how I am, you know, thinking my yaoi writing is HORRIBLE. But you guys seem to like it. *shrugs* ANYWAY. Sorry for any grammatical errors! I haven't had time to proofread!**

**Tis Disclaimed!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Yes<p>

When Fang woke up and saw they were landing he couldn't help a smile, "Finally," he sighed as he adjusted in his seat and Prince chuckled, "It's good to see you wake with a smile," Prince said, his hand still in Fang's, exactly how it was when Fang went to sleep. Fang smiled down at Prince's strong grasp and gave it an excited squeeze and Prince chuckled again, pulling his hand up to kiss his knuckles gently, and Fang grinned, looking out the window to watch as they landed in Russia. "You're awfully silly when you're excited," Prince smiled and Fang rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing anything,"

"Except glowing," Prince pointed out, kissing Fang's hand again, "I love it when you're happy, you're always so serious,"

"Somebody has to be," Fang said, still smiling as the plane descended. "Still, you never relax enough; you're always on the edge of things. But never mind that now, you just be cute and happy." Fang rolled his eyes so hard the rest of his head rolled with them. "Whatever, Prince," he chuckled, still peering out the window.

As soon as he plane landed the two met up with Ace and found themselves in the fancy Moscow airport. "YA poluchu nam taksi," Prince said and Fang blinked, "What?"

"I said I'll get us a taxi, we can get a hotel room and from there we can start finding your Flock," Prince said before running off to the service counters. "He's speaks Russian too," Fang chuckled, "how many languages does he know?"

"All of them?" Ace guessed, "he was given the best possible education alongside all of his experiments, the Japanese knew that brainless subjects were no good."

"Huh, I can hardly get through fifth grade math…" Fang mumbled, "Who am I kidding? I can't even get through the basics of math!"

"Neither can I, but hey, we're American, he's Japanese and like… some other thing, he only ever found out who his mother was,"

"Who was his mother?" Fang asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I didn't actually meet her myself, he found her after he killed me that one time—"

"What?!"

"But from what I was told and what I picked up on it seems she was some poor chick who's only survived because she married rich men, she gave birth to Prince when she was fourteen and dumped him with the School to avoid putting shame on her family or something, after that she moved to America and apparently had another kid when she was eighteen but also dumped the kid with the School."

"Wait," Fang cut in, turning to look Ace in the eye, "You mean he has a sibling somewhere out there?"

"Yeah, a younger brother, he's been looking for him for years now," Ace nodded, glancing over at Prince who was talking very smoothly in Russian to the female airport employee. "It's one of the reasons we kind of ended up in California, but not a direct reason,"

"What was the direct reason?"

"Prince was trying to get away from me,"

"What do you mean—what is it with you two anyway? One moment it's all honky-dory and next thing I know you're trying to put a bullet through each other's head," Fang said, giving Ace a look that said he expected an answer to this. "We just… we don't work well together, we grew up understanding it's every man for himself, having a partner only holds you back and causes danger,"

"Then why are you two still traveling together?"

"Because we have chemistry as fighters and strategists," Ace said "even if we kill each other, we get farther when we're with each other, we don't last very well without one another. I still hate his scrawny ass though, the fucking bastard is a—"

"And we're back to cocking guns," Fang said and Ace laughed, "Yeah, I know, we just can't help it."

"How come you two never do that to me?" Fang asked and Ace raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Why don't you ever try to kill me? If you don't like traveling in groups, why did you let me stay with you guys?" Ace frowned down at her feet, "Um, that—"

"Poyekhali!" Fang jumped when Prince suddenly appeared, "the taxi is waiting,"

"Oh goody! I've never been to Moscow before, let's hit the town!"

"Hotel first," Prince reminded and she huffed, "Whatever _boss,"_ she scoffed and Prince smiled and threw an arm around the two, "Let's go!"

The hotel they stayed at was top-notch; Fang was actually surprised they could afford it, since it took them so long to even get money to come here. There were two bedrooms and a large living space, along with a small kitchen and two and a half bathrooms, and must he mention the terrace that overlooked the city? Prince and Ace seem to never settle for less.

"Wow, this is amazing," Fang admitted, "yep, I'm afraid I couldn't get anything with more than two bedrooms, though," Prince said, "That's alright I'll sleep on the couch—"

"Like hell you will!" Ace cut in with a cackle, "you boys can share a room again, I will not have my sweet little baby sleeping on a couch,"

"I'm a year older than you," Fang scowled, not liking being called her "baby." Ace laughed again and Prince put an arm around Fang, "Hey, is there anything wrong with sharing a room with me?" He asked with a sizeable smirk and Fang sighed, "No," he pouted and Ace squealed at the expression, cackling as she wandered off to the small kitchen.

"C'mon, let's go check out the room," Prince said, nodding for Fang to follow, naturally Fang did, he can't help but follow him. Prince led Fang into the bedroom on the far left side of the room. The bedroom was rather large with a nice sized wardrobe, desk, dresser, vanity, and a king sized bed that took up most of the far wall. That coloring was a bit pastel for Fang's liking, but he isn't going to complain.

"Wow," Fang said, dropping his backpack and plopping down on the bed. "This is roomier than the condo in LA, my whole Flock could stay here comfortably," he chuckled, laying back on the bed as Prince dropped his backpack in the wardrobe.

Prince came over, leaning over Fang on his hands, smiling evilly. "This is quite comfy looking bed," he said and Fang felt a blush come over him as he looked up at Prince, the older boys hair hanging out of his eyes, letting the younger birdkid see the seductive shine in both his normal eye and that peculiar snake eye.

"I feel like breaking it in," Prince grinned, leaning in and sucking on Fang's neck. Fang flushed red from his knees to his ears; those said red knees beginning to shake. "B-but Ace is—"

"I'm going out boys! I'll be back in a while! It's shopping time!"

"Ace is gone," Prince grinned much darker, "you're mine." Prince bit down into Fang's neck and he bit his lip, "B-but I thought we were going to start looking fo—"

"Screw work right now, let's play, we haven't played in what seems like forever," Prince practically sounded crazed with the thought of sex as he started yanking down Fang's pants. Fang took Prince's hands in his own, causing the older boy to look up at him, "Let's do this gently this time," Fang said with a small, blushing smile. Prince looked oddly surprised, probably because Fang wasn't complaining or trying to argue. Prince smiled sweetly and leaned in, kissing Fang's lips softly and passionately, grinning as he did so.

Fang could feel Prince's hand sliding up the back of his shirt, lightly tugging at his feathers and slipping beneath his wings, gliding up his spine and dragging his shirt up as he did so. The soft hand slipped between Fang's shoulder blades, bracing beneath him and pulling Fang into a sitting position, his other hand pulling Fang's shirt over his head, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Prince smiled into Fang's eyes, his face softer than usual as he took the younger boy in, finally leaning back down to kiss Fang again, Fang taking the moment to undo Prince's shirt, getting his hands on that toned chest as fast as possible. Sure, he told Prince to be gentle, which usually means slower, but Fang had small patience, he just wanted to touch Prince so bad. Usually Fang felt so afraid or embarrassed, but he actually wanted Prince for some reason, everything just felt right for some reason.

Fang's hands slid over Prince's bare chest, his thin fingers dancing over him as Fang leaned forward to kiss his tense muscles. Prince chuckled and Fang flushed red, feeling like he just did something stupid, "What?" he asked, feeling small. "You're so cute!" Prince squealed in an almost Ace like manner as he pulled Fang onto his hips, lifting him off the bed as their lips connected again, this time much deeper. Prince teetered left and right as he tried to balance Fang on his pelvis, Fang wrapping his legs around the older boy to keep himself from possibly slipping down, even though he knew Prince would never drop him.

Prince was grinning like a madman as he kissed Fang over and over again, and Fang was just smiling at how funny it was; he wasn't exactly sure why Prince was so utterly happy. Prince teetered once more before slowly walking over to the empty desk, sitting Fang down. Prince bent lower, kissing at Fang's chest and nipping playfully at his nipples, making Fang blush brighter, slowly exhaling a hot breath as his mind reeled. Prince's hands wander down to Fang's loose pants, gently shimmying them down his legs, his mouth wandering lower and to Fang's navel the farther down he shoved his pants. Prince chuckled again, pausing and Fang glanced down. "What is it now?"

"You haven't shaved in a few days, huh?" he grinned, running a hand across Fang's lower abdomen, "you're beginning to get a little 'happy trail,'" Prince snickered and Fang rolled his eyes, "I said gentle, not fucking talkative," Fang scowled and Prince laughed, "What? I want to explore you a little more, is all," Prince grinned, grabbing onto Fang's boxers and slipping them down quickly.

Prince licked his lips hungrily as soon as Fang's hardened cock appeared. Fang watched as Prince leaned in and sucked on his inner thighs, the wet sensation making Fang writhe, his throbbing cock feeling neglected. Fang smiled softly down at Prince, slipping his fingers through Prince's hair, pulling back his long bangs so they won't get in the way. Fang watched as Prince's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed his way closer to Fang's eager member, closing in on it before slipping the tip into his mouth, Fang smiling a little wider, letting his head relax back against the wall.

Fang moaned quietly as he felt Prince's tongue loll around the flesh of his cock, sliding wherever it can, making a warm sensation begin to roll in Fang's stomach. Prince took it in deeper and Fang couldn't help a sharper moan as he felt the tightening space of Prince's mouth come over him, feeling his sheathed and smooth fangs drift across his flesh, the strange feeling making Fang wriggle beneath Prince's mouth.

Fang released a loud and slow moan as Prince inhaled deeply, sucking hard as he bobbed his head up and down. Fang could feel Prince's teeth lightly grazing his cock, making him wince here and there but it actually made it all the better. The warm sensation began growing into pure heat in the pit of Fang's stomach, his fist gripping Prince's hair tighter, his hips unable to avoid the need to thrust into Prince's throat. Prince choked noiselessly and held down Fang's hips with a single hand, the other one grabbing the base of Fang's cock, pumping what wasn't in his mouth.

Fang let loose a sharp and noisy exhale as he shuddered against the build of pleasure swimming through him, his eyes rolling back as Prince hummed, a low vibration building in his throat and spreading through Fang's dick, making him cry out. "Oh god…! Pr-Prince!" Fang called, his fingers knotting in the older boy's raven hair. Fang could feel Prince's lips tighten into a smile for a moment and he sucked harder, humming louder as he pumped more.

Fang panted heavily, his eyes closing tightly as he felt the pleasure build in his stomach, the intense heat becoming overwhelming before just spilling out of him in a small burst. Fang moaned loudly as he seeped cum down Prince's throat. The older birdkid chuckled devilishly, his tongue lolling around Fang's cock once more before swallowing the load.

Prince pulled away with a heavy and wet pop that made Fang's ears ring (not that they weren't already), "Get over here, you," Prince smiled, a rather adorable amount of saliva around his lips. Prince leaned into and gave Fang a sloppy and wet kiss, pulling him to his pelvis, Fang feeling the major hard on beneath Prince's jeans. Prince bit down on Fang's lips before letting his tongue invade the younger birdkid's mouth, shoving it straight down his throat as he grinded against him lustfully.

Fang moaned against Prince's wet tongue as it slid against his own, making him taste not only Prince but himself. Prince grinded harder against Fang, obviously on the edge of losing his mind before suddenly breaking the kiss and rushing to the wardrobe, yanking out his backpack and rummaging through it, coming back with that familiar tube of lube.

Prince squirted a more than a generous amount in his hand, spreading it across his dick as he had Fang prop his legs up on his shoulders. Fang bit his lip semi-nervously, shaking ever so slightly. This part wasn't his favorite, I mean, he expected it to be better with time, but it's always the first few thrusts that get him. He'll admit to the pain.

Once Fang felt Prince's slick hand grip the his thighs Fang braced himself, inhale slowly as Prince slipped in slowly, "Relax," Prince cooed and Fang forced himself to do so as Prince sheathed himself completely. Fang took a shaky breath, clutching the hands that clutched him, "It's okay," Prince chuckled, sliding back and slowly forward again, gently thrusting. Fang let his eyes close, feeling all of Prince inside, feeling the building friction as he slowly began to thrust faster.

"Ah—ah~!" Fang suddenly chirped, the moan so sudden he didn't even see it coming. Prince had hit the special spot deep inside him with the precision of a sniper. Prince grinned demonically and thrust hard, directly into the spot again, making Fang's back arch, his mouth hanging open with a soundless moan. "I don't hear you," Prince said, thrusting again and Fang grit his teeth, grasping Fang's shoulders and clenching his eyes tightly shut. "What's that?" Prince chuckled, thrusting at a quicker pace until he forced it out of Fang. "Ngh…! Aa-a-a-ah!"

Prince nearly cackled as he continued to thrust, hissing in pleasure. Fang's fingernails dug deeply into Prince's shoulders, trying to pull him closer somehow; he just wanted more, he wanted Prince deeper, even though that wasn't entirely possible. "A-a-ah! Pri-i-ince!" Fang howled, knowing they were alone gave him an odd sense of freedom, he wanted to _scream,_ he wanted Prince to _make_ him scream. Fang didn't think he was ever so… _horny_ before, usually they were in a paranoid-inducing situation and he was high-strung as fuck, but they were alone, it was just Fang and Prince and big fucking room to make a big fucking mess of, and Fang wanted to do _everything._

With another heavy thrust Fang's position on the desk slipped and he fumble and smacked his head on the wall. "G'ah! Fuck!" Fang hissed, immediately grabbing his head. "Oh, are you okay?!" Prince nearly panicked, quickly pulling Fang away from the wall (managing to not slide out) and to his chest, immediately running his fingers through his hair and across his scalp. "C'mon," Prince said, slipping out to lift Fang, carrying him gently over to the bed.

Prince leaned over, kissing Fang's head before looking deep into his eyes. "Are you okay, Fang?" he asked and Fang nodded, "Please keep going," he said in a voice he would completely deny being sugary sweet even though it was. Fang could actually see goosebumps rise on Prince's shoulders when he asked so sweetly for more. "Oh, Fang…" he purred, leaning in and kissing him again.

Prince shifted Fang onto his side (kindly placing one of the pillows under his head before doing so) and propping a single leg up on his shoulder, carefully sliding back into Fang with a slick noise. It didn't take long for Prince to pick up a nice and steady rhythm, rocking in and out of Fang, hitting that little sweet spot nearly every single time. The moans coming out of Fang's moans were practically echoing around the large room and vibrating in the pillow he breathed into.

Fang's thought swam aimlessly as he felt that irresistible pressure and heat building in his stomach, like a swelling balloon that he so desperately wanted to pop, but Prince was much smarter in dragging things out as long as possible. Rapidly slowing down to an agonizing pace, poking and probing at Fang's prostate until he moaned his throat dry.

"Prince… I—I can't take it anymore…!" Fang whimpered, "P-please~!" he begged but Prince wasn't satisfied with that "beg." He took hold of Fang's dick, stroking it slowly, but massaging deeply and in all the most sensitive of place. "What's that?" he purred and Fang whimpered again, the wonderful sensation in his stomach twisting around unbearably, making him sweat with want. "Please, Prince, please make me come~!" he begged and Prince smiled, "That'll do."

Prince began to thrust quick and hard, squeezing Fang's cock as he pumped it at a steady, killer pace. Fang moaned long and hard, feeling the heat and pressure spike suddenly, writhing and undulating beneath Prince who was panting through a mad grin. Fang eyes clenched tightly shut as he howled in pleasure, the swimming sensations in his stomach filling the cup and overflowing. He couldn't handle it anymore. Fang cried out as the intense eruption came over him, making him shudder and squeeze his pillow as he came all over the bed.

Prince grinned darker at the sight, pumping Fang more and thrusting harder, putting everything into it until he couldn't take it anymore and literally filled Fang to the point of overflow, actually moaning out as well, his teeth unsheathing just before he bit into his lip. Fang watched as Prince's eyes clenched shut as he burst, his fangs slipping into his flesh and immediately drawing blood. Fang's eyes followed the red droplets as they slid down his chin, and down his neck, and some even made it to his chest. That toned chest…

Prince panted heavily, his long bangs hanging over his eyes as he gathered himself. Fang smiled, pushing his hair back in a strangely loving manner. He looked at Prince's face, the thin, strong features, the high cheekbones, those most obviously Asian eyes and that crooked mouth; the snake eye, and the fangs. Fang just couldn't get enough of seeing it. Prince smiled that Crooked Grin™ that wasn't even marred from the blood pouring out of his lip.

Fang leaned up and kissed Prince's mouth and chin clean, his lips following the flow of blood down his neck and to his chest. Prince chuckled, wrapping his arms around Fang and laying down with the younger boy clutched to his chest, "You're so cute," he said, nuzzling Fang's feathery hair. Fang rolled his eyes but was smiling as wide as can be, "Apparently."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: Oh man, this bitch is just lining up to tap their asses! ;D<strong>

**Hiroko: You like it?! :D  
><strong>

**Sora: Wha-huh? Oh, no, sorry, I was watching anime, what are we talking about?  
><strong>

**Hiroko: -_- I loathe you.  
><strong>

**Sora: ^_^ I loathe you too, Hiro-sama!  
><strong>

**Hiroko: PLEASE R&R, MY BELOVED READERS. (HERE IS A HEART FOR YOU - 3) (BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS)  
><strong>


	17. Hold Up

**Hey! Hiroko Hana here with a new update! YEAH! I KNOW, IT'S AWESOME. I don't know when I can update again though (CURSE YOU RANDOM SCHEDULE). But I would like to give a shout-out to one of my readers, StarShineStarLight who gave an interesting review.**

** Dear StarShineStarLight,**  
><strong>Don't spoil my plot for everyone. Thanks. :3<strong>

**TIS DISCLAIMED  
><strong>**ENJOY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Hold Up<p>

"Ask me a question," Prince said, his fingers lightly playing with Fang's "happy trail" nonchalantly as he and the younger birdkid cuddle close to each other, they're bodies veiled by the thick blankets covered in white stains. "A question?" Fang raised a fine eyebrow and Prince nodded, resting his bloody chin on Fang's head. "Why? What kind?"

"Any kind, you usually are full of questions, and I usually have some really half-assed answers." Fang chuckled, "No you don't, but alright." Fang took a small moment of thought, breathing deeply, taking in Prince's calming scent of strawberries and kiwis. "What was your mother like?" he found himself asking and Prince paused, his dancing fingers stopping all of the sudden.

"She… wasn't what I was hoping for," Prince said after a brief second of hesitation, "I was actually wildly disappointed by who I found."

"What were you hoping to find?" Fang asked; his expression soft as he watched as Prince's hand started playing again. "I was hoping to find someone who missed me, who wanted me, who wanted to help me and who would understand. I thought she'd be a kind woman who would take me under her wing—uh, arm and try to fix me." Fang was silent for a moment at the sudden spill of truth. He didn't expect so much honesty. "What did you find?" Fang asked and he felt Prince's aura turn cold. "A gold digging whore," Prince said bitterly, "a whore who would get on her knees if it meant to get with some creep with money, a whore who wouldn't know what emotion was if it walked up to her front door and begged for safety," Prince paused and Fang thought that was it, but when Fang opened his mouth Prince kept going. "I mean, when she got pregnant, the least she could have done was be gracious and have an abortion so no child would have to deal with a mother as horrible as herself—or maybe clean herself the fuck up so that maybe the kid could have a real life…"

The silence that followed was only marred by the sound of Prince's breath, heavy with obvious anger. "I'm…" Fang began quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be sorry," Prince suddenly softened, sliding his hand up from Fang's lower abdomen to wrap his other arm around the younger boy. Prince kissed Fang's forehead affectionately, "I'm perfectly fine without her anyway."

"Ace told me you have a younger brother," Fang added and Prince nodded, "Yeah, I've been looking for him for a while now—I don't even know if he's alive at this point,"

"What are you going to do when you find him?"

"That all depends on how I find him, but that doesn't matter right now…"

"I suppose not…" Fang sighed lightly, cuddling closer to Prince's side who happily held him. "So…" Prince began in a completely different tone of voice, "You want to suck my dick?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Fang exclaimed; not sure if he was disgusted or just surprised. Prince laughed, "What? It's an honest question!" he grinned that Crooked Grin™, his eyes twinkling innocently.

Innocent Fang's sore ass!

"C'mon, please, I'll go wash it if you're squeamish." How dare he go there! "I'm not squeamish!" Fangs squeaked, another flush of red coming over his face. "Prove it, suck my dick!" Prince challenged with a sweet ass giggle. Fang felt himself become small and he squeaked, "I don't know how…" Prince chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I'll teach you how then!" Prince suddenly slipped away from Fang and leaped to his feet.

"B-but…" Fang said in a voice so small that he felt pathetic. "It's not difficult, I promise," Prince said, pulling Fang off the bed. Prince sat at the end of the bed, making Fang kneel down in front of him so his head was just about level with his crotch. Fang swallowed hard, real nervousness in his eyes. "Go on, you can do it," Prince said encouragingly and Fang gave a small sigh.

Fang reached up and carefully took hold of Prince's zipper (somewhere along the way of relaxing, Prince had put his pants back on) and gently zipped it down, watching as each tooth was unhooked from another. Fang tugged Prince's pants and boxers down carefully, just past his cock, already beginning to harden with anticipation. "Go on," Prince cooed, running his fingers through Fang's hair, pulling it all away from his face. Fang took hold of Prince's cock, leaning in nervously, feeling as awkward as could be.

Fang started off in a way Prince has done and kissed the tip, tensely slipping his lips over it, getting a full taste of Prince. He was actually a little surprised, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but the oddly salty-sweet flavor was… nice. "Deeper," Prince guided, lightly pushing down on Fang's head. Fang blushed so brightly, completely embarrassed as he choked on Prince's dick, not used to having so much in his mouth. Fang pulled away and gagged, his ears burning bright red. "That's okay," Prince chuckled, grabbing himself and lightly stroking as Fang sat in mortification. Prince continued to brush his other hand through Fang's hair, caressing his cheek comfortingly. Prince slipped his hand to the back of Fang's neck, pulling him forward. "Try again, but slowly, let your throat open up."

Fang swallowed, taking Prince into his mouth again, getting the tip passed his teeth and hesitating, not wanting to choke again; that was humiliating… "That's good for now," Prince smiled, still caressing Fang's cheek softly. Prince reached down and took Fang's hand, wrapping it around his own cock, guiding it slowly up and down as Fang nervously tightened his lips around Prince. As Prince continued to move Fang's hand around his base Fang sucked in, his tongue moving awkwardly at the lack of space in his mouth, shifting around Prince's head as he sucked hard, Prince hand still guiding Fang's up and down his own dick.

Prince let out a shaky breath, beginning to grin, "That's it," he purred as Fang slowly bobbed up and down, letting Prince's dick slip in further, hesitating now and then to avoid more gagging. Fang looked up at the grinning Prince who could hardly contain his excitement. Fang let Prince's dick slip in further, sucking hard, letting his tongue wander around the moist flesh, tasting Prince all over. Fang's eyes slid shut as he really got into it, even though he felt awkward as could be. Fang attempted independence, moving his hand on his own, Prince taking his hand away to let Fang have his attempt.

Fang squeezed Prince, his hand circling and pumping what his throat couldn't cover. Fang glanced nervously up at Prince whose eyes were shut, a giddy smirk spread wide on his lips that parted suddenly and released a small moan. That excited Fang immediately. He got Prince to moan! He actually got him to moan! That was enough encouragement to boost some self-esteem to adventure some more.

Fang risked the gagging and forced more of Prince into his mouth, sucking hard as he did so, waiting a bit to let his throat relax."Mmmph…" Fang found himself moaning as well, just feeling all of Prince filling up his mouth was so… sexy.

Prince's hand dragged back in Fang's hair forcing his head down and Fang couldn't stop himself from choking, but he was able to calm his throat quickly. "Ooh… good boy," Prince purred as Fang sucked in again, letting his tongue roll around Prince's cock.

"Good… good boy… just like that," Prince smiled still, his hips undulating subtly, fidgeting with pleasure. Prince began to pant slightly, gripping Fang's hair tighter. Fang tried not to smile at how amazing he felt for doing what he hoped was a good job for his first blow job. Fang found himself thinking of things Prince has done, all the teasing he did to him.

Fang pulled up a bit, slipping his tongue around Prince's head, pumping him hard at the base and then deep throating him again. He repeated this process before taking all of Prince in and sucking until he was light headed and Prince was panting like a dog in summer. Fang pulled away for another series of teasing with a wet pop when suddenly Prince shuddered. Fang was surprised enough to yelp when Prince came, bursting his seed all over Fang's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Prince laughed, leaning down and brushing the cum away from Fang's eyes. Fang blushed red again, his ears burning as Prince leaned down, running his dexterous tongue across his face, licking up the mess but still leaving the young birdkid sticky. Prince kissed Fang passionately his sticky lips tasting oddly of… cucumber?

"Was that okay?" Fang asked in a small voice, hunkering low in embarrassment, Prince smiled kindly and nodded, cupping Fang's red cheeks, "That was great." Prince kissed him again, Fang giggling as their sticky mouths connected. Prince pulled the nude boy into his lap, falling back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Fang laughed as Prince rolled over him, growling playfully as he nuzzled into Fang's neck. Fang yelped and giggled as Prince bit his ear lightly.

Prince pulled back abruptly, grinning madly as he looked down at Fang, the younger birdkid blushing bright red. Fang smiled back up at Prince whose hair was pushed back over his ears so both of his odd eyes could be seen. Prince's cheeks reddened all of the sudden as he brushed Fang's tangled hair aside, "I love you."

Fang's expression fell and he went pale, "Wha—?"

"Boys! I'm back!" Ace suddenly called and Fang yelped, pushing Prince off of him and rushing to the floor for his scattered clothing. Prince yanked his pants up and threw on his undershirt as Fang scrambled to get dressed, stumbling to the ground more than once.

By the time Fang had gotten dressed Prince was fully clothed and flipped the comforter over. "Where are you two?!" Ace called as she turned into the bedroom, "Oh, there you guys are," she grinned, multiple shopping back in hands. "Can I just say how _amazing_ European shopping is?" she snickered, dumping the bags on the floor, "I got you guys some things too…" she trailed off the closer she got to Fang, narrowing her eyes at him. "What's that stuff all over your face?"

"Wha—huh?" Fang stammered, wiping his face, "Oh, I don't know, I probably need a shower," Fang offered a smile and Ace raised an eyebrow, "Ah-huh…" she said slowly, turning to Prince, "You guys hungry?

"Well, Fang and I had some sweets while you were gone," Prince said casually and Fang held back the urge to elbow him in the ribcage. "But I'm sure we still have room for more,"

"Sure, I need to contact Max anyway," Fang said. _Oh man, Max…_ Fang thought shrinking where he stood. _"I love you." _Prince had just said and now Fang felt too scared to look at the guy right now, who was probably grinning like a schoolgirl. Why did Prince say that? He didn't need to say that… things were just fine before he said that.

"Okay, but… uh, wash your face before we leave," Ace snickered and Fang nodded, "Right."

"And _boy_ was this guy sexy! He was from the Ukraine! Ukrainians are always so good looking!" Ace squealed through her mouthful of vegetables. "What about Asians?" Prince snickered and Ace rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. "American boys aren't too bad either," Ace winked, nudging Fang's leg with her foot. Fang smiled and pushed his empty plate aside and whipped out his laptop. He went to his IMing software to see Max had left a message, but she wasn't online.

_Dear Fang,_

_What do you mean by guests? You better not bring trouble back, I swear, I will kill you personally if these "guests" don't kill us first. And I waited forever but you haven't been getting online, so you'll be in Moscow when you get this, but I'm no longer in Russia, I was able to contact Nudge, she and Gazzy have been hanging out in Italy, she tells me she's located Iggy and Angel, I'll be picking them up on my way to Italy. We can meet up in England, okay? At least people speak English there… Anyway, you'll have plenty of time to do whatever Fang does before I get to Italy, frankly, it'd be great if you were already waiting in England when I get to Italy, but I don't keep my hopes up._

_Later, Max._

"Shit…" Fang groaned and Prince raised a dark eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Fang laughed hysterically, "Max just left Russia; she is traveling down to Italy and wants to meet up in England." Fang slammed his forehead down on the table and just let it sit there as he released a very exhausted sigh. He tensed when Prince reached over and patted his back, "Then we'll just head back to England," he said and Fang looked up at him in distress, "Do we even have enough money to go all the way back to England? It took us quite a bit to even get to Russia!"

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine," Prince said, "Yeah, we've got fucking cash falling out of our asses!" Ace smiled, "We do? I mean, you do?"

"Yeah, we can make it back to England! But… before that, I'd like to hit up Amsterdam, I have a few old friends I'd like to see," Ace grinned and Fang blinked as Prince groaned, "Please no, last time we were in _that particular_ red light district I was arrested,"

"Not my fault you're a horny asshole," Ace snickered and Fang blinked in confusion again, "Um, what?"

"Nothing—do we absolutely have to go to Amsterdam?"

"Yes, the lady said so," Ace gave him a serious glare and Prince sighed, slouching in his seat, "Great."

"Wait, what happened? Why were you arrested?"

"It's nothing, Fang, and hopefully won't be anything that kicks me in the ass later…"

"Or kiss your ass in a freaky but slightly ironic fashion," Ace grinned and Prince scowled, "No thank you…"

"Oh, come on! You know you'd love the fuck out of everything that could and has happened in Amsterdam! Bitches be lining up to tap or kill that ass, you don't know whether the thing going up that swanky bum is a dildo or a fucking knife." Ace cackled in a weirdly excited way, "I mean, it's not like I don't have the same pickle to be in, but those brothels have damn wanted posters of you!" Prince glanced at Fang and swallowed hard, his expression of being exasperated. Fang raised an eyebrow. "What did you do in Amsterdam?"

"Nothi—"

"He ripped off nearly every single brothel and whorehouse in the district, he's slept with all the ladies and boys; it was crazy because he was drunk off his ass and high out of his mind on acid—"

"Stop!" Prince suddenly snarled, his fangs unsheathing as he nearly leaped over the table to grab Ace by her low collar, yanking her over the table so her eyes were forced to look into his own. Fang froze and so did the rest of the restaurant.

Ace swallowed food that she had been chewing, keeping a steady and cocky pair of eyes locked on Prince's normal eye, but trying to peer through his thick bangs to see the mutated one. Ace grinned but stayed completely still. She was so calm whereas Fang was losing his goddamned mind. "P-Prince?! Stop that!" he hissed in low tones, reaching up and tugging on Prince's layers of tattered shirts.

Prince narrowed his glare, but after a small pause he sheathed his fangs and shoved Ace back into her seat before reseating himself. The restaurant returned to their business.

Fang's little wide eyes shook with alarm, "What's the matter with you!?" he whispered but Prince wouldn't look at him, he kept his glare on Ace who was still grinning darkly. "Hit a nerve there, didn't I?" she snickered and Prince growled under his breath, "You should shut you fucking mouth before I take you out back and put you out of your misery," Prince seethed and Fang just looked between the two, utterly stunned and appalled.

"I'm not in misery though," Ace grinned a little wider, as if she were asking for Prince to put up a fight. "Not yet…" Prince grumbled, finally tearing his gaze away from her out the window. Fang huffed and puffed in distress. What the hell is up with these two?!

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: That... was fucking random.<strong>

**Hiroko: How so?  
><strong>

**Sora: At first everything was alright and honky-dory, then you throw some chaos at us like that? That's not right!  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Says the person who is so bipolar, every time you change emotions the very universe itself has to take a moment to gather the situation.  
><strong>

**Sora: You flatter me so much! *blushes*  
><strong>

**Hiroko: Right... that's what I was doing... -_- R&R MY CHERISHED READERS.  
><strong>


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE 20

Hello, Hiroko Hana here!

Look, I deeply apologize for no updates, but I've had a severe concussion for the last few months and it's literally been painful to think, let alone write. I'm working on one now but it might be a bit terrible due to my medication induced numbness. But I feel bad for not updating for you guys, you guys are awesome and thanks for being patient, I promise you I will get an update up soon.

Momento Amor~  
>Hiroko Hana<p> 


End file.
